The Revolution
by Ferrywings
Summary: What happens when Percy is tired of his rich life style and wants to stop his successfu father from growing corrupt? What happens when he meets the leader of the Revolution, a tall, beautiful blonde who can lad them all to victory? What if this go wrong? OOC Story that changes the character's a bit. Percabeth later, but in there none the less! :) Give this a chance even if it's dif
1. Chapter 1

~Percabeth Fanfiction~

**A/N: This was an idea, a crazy idea. I'm really not too sure if this will work, but I will try and make it work! It started with a small idea and I'm still working on it and twisting it to all work together. I really hope that it DOES come together and I REALLY NEED you all to Review this and tell what you think! Please Please Pleaseeeeee! I'd really appreciate it. And if you have ideas of how it should go, LET ME KNOW! 3 I love you all**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson at all. Heck I don't really own anything famous, but I hopefully will someday ****J**** R and R!**

Chapter 1

~Percy's P.O.V.~

_Do your best, Percy, that's all I ask. Think with your heart, and do what's right._

"Are you sure you wanna go through will this Perce? I mean, once you go in there… you're life won't be the same after."

Percy and Grover stood outside of the worn down apartment building on the west side of New York. Not many people were passing by the abandoned area, and the cold wind whipped at Percy's brown jean coat as he looked over the structure.

Moss grew in a few spots and cracks lined the bricks. Each and every window was blacked out, and if Percy didn't know what was inside, he would've high tailed it out of there as quickly as he could. Sounds of the bustling city flowed in the air from nearby neighborhoods, and the sound of Percy's heart beat rocked in his ears. It was now or never.

His best friend in the whole world, Grover, leaned against his crutches next to Percy, skepticism written all over his face. He wore the dress shirt, red sweater vest, and khaki pants from their private school, and he shook his head slowly.

"Percy… I'm still not sure."

"Grove, it'll be alright. I want to do this, and you know that you didn't have to come." Percy commented, glancing at his friend while sliding his hands into his pockets. Percy loved Grover and all, but sometimes he was such a worry wart.

It was Percy's choice to join the Revolution, he felt called to. After Beckendorf had brought it up in homeroom, it had stuck in Percy's mind for weeks.

You see, Percy never liked his family. The high and mighty Jacksons. They were the most successful shipping business in the whole world, and a title like that went to everyone's heads. Besides Percy. His father used it for leverage and was always at work, trying to gain more control. His younger brother grew more and more greedy every day.

The only one in his family who meant anything to him was his mom, but she had passed away when Percy was ten. Her with her perfect brown hair and caring eyes. She always supported Percy in every way that she could, and she never really cared about any of the money. After she died, Percy's father only grew more money bound and started caring less about his family. In simple words, Percy wasn't a fan of 'family-time'.

Percy could live with his father treating his like a bad son, which he usually did. His dad would say that Percy was mocking the family name, but Percy couldn't care less. He could live with the isolation and disappointment. But, he couldn't live with the greed that his father had. It was consuming and powerful, poisoning his whole family, and Poseidon had taken one step too many in a greedy way, pushing Percy toward the Rebellion.

_It had been a Sunday afternoon, and the Jacksons were having an open garden party for their friends and company friends. The garden had been decorated with elegant white tables, all trees lined with little decorations and the backyard's dolphin fountain flowed with crystal blue water. It was warm and balmy, sunlight streaming overhead and through the garden's willow trees, and Percy was actually enjoying himself._

_For about five minutes._

_Percy stood next to his father at attention, a neutral face covering his features, and he counted down the seconds until he could leave and get changed out of his awful dress clothing. A tight white dress shirt with a suit jacket overtop and black slacks. Pinching black dress shoes and a deep blue tie practically chocking his neck. Did Percy mention he hated really dressy clothing? He could handle the occasional slacks and dress shirt, but full suits? Forget it._

_The man of the hour, Poseidon Jackson himself, stood next to Percy as he chatted and spoke to other high nosed people like himself. He was dressed similarly to Percy, his dark hair trimmed neatly and his goatee perfect and Percy couldn't help but admire his father the slightest bit. He stood tall and proper, being studious to ever person that addressed him. He held his host composure the entire time, and he truly did look welcoming and gracious. Percy knew it was an act, but it was an extremely good one none the less._

_He was about to ask his father to excuse him for a moment, when someone caught Percy's eye._

_Tall and lanky, with grey hair cut short. A solid black suit with a grey undershirt. A walking cane that had a solid diamond on the top. His entire being was spotless and he radiated power. He was flanked by two body guards that were basically statues instead of men. His face held a small smirk on it, his eyes twinkling with purpose and determination. That was the other thing, his eyes were solid gold. Almost like he was made of money and gold himself. His figure screamed powerful, and Percy grew incredibly curious on who he was._

_The man stepped up, out stretching a thin hand to Poseidon, and his smile grew a tad. _

"_Hello Mr. Jackson, it's nice to finally meet you. My name is Mr. K. Ronos, and I run-"_

"_The most profiting weapons company on this planet." Mr. Jackson finished shaking the man's hand happily, eyes practically shining. "The pleasure is all mine Mr. Ronos! Would you care for a drink or anything?" _

_Percy watched as his father practically gushed over this man, and grew more surprised. His father never gushed over anyone but himself. This whole interaction caused Percy's interest to shoot through the roof, and he watched Mr. Ronos with the upmost interest._

_The man shook his head, hold a hand up to stop Mr. Jackson with a small smile still lingering on his thin lips. _

"_No Mr. Jackson, thank you. However," he quipped, pulling a thin, folded piece of paper from his coat's breast pocket, "I do have a proposition for you. A proposition that will not help us both, but expand the Ronos and Jackson companies to their fullest potential."_

_Mr. K. Ronos pulled a cigar from his pocket and gave it a spark as Poseidon read over the paper, eyes growing with every word. Percy managed to sneak one or two words over his father's shoulder without it looking like he was spying. Team work. Pairing. More money for all. Shipments of weapons. Global spread. It was a pairing of their companies. They were going to work together to spread K. Ronos's weapons around the world, and Percy's father would benefit from shipping everything. They were getting more money, and the thought made Percy's stomach jump. _

_He excused himself, walking back inside, and his head was spinning with thought. It was only going to get worse. He was getting more money and that would make his head swell. The cigar smoke that curled into Percy's nostrils as he left wasn't the only thing causing his discomfort. The mere thought of his father becoming more successful… well Percy didn't even want to think of that._

_He practically ran inside, bumping into a few people on his way in, and the whole time he felt a pair of golden eyes follow his ever movement._

That was two years ago. Poseidon and K. Ronos had become a team and were the most indestructible companies in the world. They moved weapons across the globe, and the money just kept rolling in.

Percy was sick of it all. Percy had promised his mother before she passed that he'd do great things, and following his father footsteps was not an option.

_Do your best, Percy, that's all I ask. Think with your heart, and do what's right._

Percy had been at school when his close friend, Charles Beckendorf, brought up his father's company. Beckendorf's father worked for Poseidon, and he and Percy would occasionally speak about it. Beckendorf was a strong, burly guy. His skin tone was a dark brown and his built made him the most intimidating guy in their school. He was extremely good with working among tools and metal, yet he could be the biggest softy Percy knew. Beckendorf and Percy grew up together and both complained about their father's work.

However, that day, instead of complaining, Beckendorf spoke of something else. He knew the company angered Percy, and he offered him a relief. There was rumor of a group of both rich and middle class teenagers that were working together to shut down the K. Ronos weapons company, and that in turn would take down the Jackson Shipping Company. Percy had always believed it to be a rumor and nothing more, but apparently it was true.

At first Percy was nervous, thinking he'd be caught and punished even for thinking about it, but after weeks of deliberation, he asked Beckendorf how to join. Beckendorf gave him the address and the time to show up; happy Percy had accepted his offer. Five o'clock, 2449 West Brook Street.

That's where Percy currently stood, Grover nervously shaking at his side. Grover had a good heart, but he never really wanted to go against his family or their wishes. He was a great friend, but Percy knew he'd have to do the revolution without Grover.

Percy placed a reassuring hand on Grover's shoulder, giving him a lope sided grin. The curly haired boy smiled back, worry still evident in his eyes.

"Come on G man," Percy coaxed, letting go of his friend, "I'll be fine. Heck I'll even see you at school tomorrow! Go home, relax, and I'll tell you about it tomorrow." Percy ran his fingers through his own short, raven colored hair, and the smile remained on his face.

He could do this… right?

Grover shook his head, smiling a bit, and he started to hobble away as he called back towards Percy.

"If they kill you, I'm taking your x-box!"

A chuckle left Percy's lips, then his eyes landed back on the building. This was it. It was now or never.

His shoes made a small tap on the rugged concrete as Percy walked towards the building. His hand touched the knob on the door, and after letting out a deep hidden breath, he pulled it open and stepped in.

**A/N: Ok so I KNOWWWW this sucks REALLY badly, but it's the beginning. It's gonna suck when I write it, I'm not good at them. It's just a little back ground and some info on Percy's life. It'll get MUCH better I swear and promise you (I hope…). Please review and tell me what you think. AGAIN, I know this sucks and is awful, I just needed to get this part out of the way. I'll do better I swear ****J**** And SORRY I know it's really short too. And don't y'all worry, Annabeth will come in later :P I LOVE YOU ALLLLLL! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! So here's chapter two, hopefully a little better! J Keep reviewing and letting me know what you all think! I really love ALL feedback and thanks for reading! For this, the music I listened to while writing this chapter was (Most BRUTAL Dubstep Drops ever! (90min.) 2012, HD!) on Youtube. It's intense and heavy but good!

**Disclaimer: Do I **_**need**_** to do this EVER chapter? Well, if so, then I don't own PJO**

Chapter 2

~Percy's P.O.V~

The first thing that hit Percy was the music.

Loud and intense music flooded his ears. It pulsed and rumbled, practically being alive itself, and Percy had a hard time focusing on anything else. He was surprised that you couldn't hear the sound outside, and Percy wondered just how many security measures they put in this place.

The room was dimly lit; one or two lights from the ceiling shinning down, and the entire first floor looked more like a bar than an apartment building. Hand fulls of people sat at tables, occupying themselves with random things. One was flipping through a magazine while two others were arm wrestling at a nearby table. They all looked around his age, but dressed in rebel styled battle gear. Dark clothes that were roughed up, and face paint on some. A few had bandannas while others sported multiple tattoos. They were like movie rebels, but Percy felt intimidated none the less. A mixed smell of polish and smoke filled the air. A very of eyes went to the door, and Percy felt his heart commit suicide inside of his stomach acids. Was this how it ended?

Before Percy could pee his pants, a tall figure stood from one of the tables and walked his way, the few stranded gazes turning away as the guy approached. He wore a sleeveless hoodie, the dark hood pulled up, and dark grey jeans. His dark arms held one or two tattoos, including one of two sledge hammers over lapping each other, and he had a sword strapped to his waist. His military style boats clunked loudly, and Percy sucked in a deep breath as he watched the guy slide off his hood.

Relief flooded Percy almost to the point of making him fall over when he saw Beckendorf's smirking face. The giant looked down at him and Percy was never more excited to see him in his entire life.

"Well I'll be damned," Beckendorf greeted, putting a giant hand on Percy's shoulder, "I didn't think you'd make it. I'm impressed; I'll give you that Percy. You've got guts. This is a good thing you're doing." His 'gentle' hit on Percy's back caused the raven haired boy to jerk forward a bit, but a smile was evident on his face none the less.

Ok, things were beginning to look less scary.

A slim hand came over Beckendorf's shoulder, it perfectly manicured and polished, and the body soon followed.

She wore leather gloves that went half way up her forearm, the fingers exposed. She had this half corset, half leather jacket with only a sleeve halfway down her left arm. The sides and back of the jacket stretched down past her knees, and she had the hood half way on her head. She wore black leather boots that stretched half way up her thighs and tight shorts that were partially covered by the jacket/corset. Percy would be lying if he said she didn't look good, and he hadn't even looked at her face yet. **(A/N: If you can't get a visual, Google Sweet Pea's outfit from Sucker Punch but picture it with shorts)**

Her black hair was in slight curls and it fit her face nicely. Her skin was perfect and she had a small smile on her lips. Her eyes were a brilliant blue as they analyzed Percy and they glinted with a wicked curiosity. She looked dangerous, but charming at the same time.

"So this is the boy you were telling me about." She broke in, hand still on Beckendorf's shoulder. His arm slipped around her waist and he nodded, bowing his head slightly at Percy.

"Silena, I want you to meet Percy Jackson. Percy, this is my girl Silena." Charles introduced, Silena smiling at Percy as he nodded at her, hands in his pockets.

Percy smirked, exclaiming, "I learn something new about you every day Beck. First you have tattoos I've never seen then you have a girlfriend? Man what's next? You own a small country and they all hail you as king?"

They both chuckled at Percy's quirk, and Silena shook her head.

"Pretty Boy will made a good addition to the team," She looked him over quickly before nodding and continuing, "Better take him to the Captain ASAP. I'll go up and find when she's free to bring him up. I'll catch you later Charlie, I have some things to attend to. See ya 'round Pretty Boy." Silena mused, sauntering towards a door on the farthest wall, every essence of grace about her.

"Pretty Boy?" Percy repeated, looking down at his clothing.

Under the dark brown leather hoodie he had, Percy was sporting faded charcoal jeans that hugged his body nicely and a black polo with a thin white stripped diamond pattern. It was, sadly, one of his most casual looks, and Percy started rethinking his wardrobe as he glanced around the area at every other guy. Chains, tears, rips, and spikes did not go with anything Percy currently owned. He'd need to do some serious shopping.

Charles let out a low chuckle, putting his arm nicely around Percy's shoulder, and he offered kindly, "Come on Pretty Boy, there are some people I want you to meet.

After about an hour of meeting others and growing a bit more rugged, Percy found himself sitting at a circular table, the music vibrating his skull and senses, a smile on his face as Beckendorf got his butt kicked in poker. It was about twenty hands in, and Charlie was losing everything he had. Somehow Percy's shirt ended up in the betting pile, his white tank top under shirt the only thing under his jacket. Percy was skeptical at first, but after Beck's reassurance that it was good and he looked tougher without it, Percy let it go.

A slight buzz was swaying his brain as well, a few drinks being passed around, and Percy couldn't feel happier than he did in that moment. He probably wouldn't remember half of the people he met the next day, but that didn't really matter. He'd meet them again, he was sure of it.

Percy was enjoying the place after he got past the slightly scary exterior. People were nice and welcoming, even if they looked ready to skin you in a blink of an eye. They opened up to him and let him in, and Percy knew he'd be willing to do anything for this group. He couldn't wait until he heard about their plans to stop K. Ronos and his father's companies.

Suddenly, like lightning, Percy hit the floor and his head connected with the hard wood signaled by a sickening crack. His vision spun, and he sat up a bit to look at what the heck happened. One minute, he was sitting happily in his chair and the next, he was rubbing off a migraine and growing pissed off. What did he do wrong?

Standing in front of him was one of the biggest girls he's ever seen. She wasn't just tall, oh no, she was muscular as well, and she looked ready to eat Percy up for an appetizer. Her long and stringy dirty blonde hair was in a tight pony tail, and a few pieces fell down in front of her pig like eyes. Her sneer was deadly, and Percy swallowed quietly, knowing he was in trouble. She held what once was his chair in her hand, and Percy did the math to see she was the one who pulled it out from under him.

"You're sitting in my chair, runt." She growled, eyes burning with unhappiness. She just looked unhappy in general, and Percy couldn't help but speak the next thing that popped into his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't see 'Property of the Beastly Girl with the pig face' carved into the back. My mistake."

Her fist grabbed onto Percy's collar so quick, he swore he got whiplash from the movement. _Smooth one Percy, _he thought to himself.

His face was inches from hers and he could feel his feet were just barely touching the ground. Her knuckles were a bleached white and hatred spread from eye to eye. She held free hand up, ready to strike his face, and her sneer spread as she spoke.

"I'm gonna make you a stain on the wall new boy."

"Clarisse don't, you know it's a bad idea," Beckendorf intervened, slowly standing up from the table and holding out a cautious hand. He was around twice the size of Clarisse, but he still looked nervous to cross her. Wow, Percy was just great at pissing off the right people.

She rolled her eyes, fists still in place.

"Just a few bruises then I'll let the punk go. Better let him learn his place."

Percy watched as time slowed. Her meaty fist traveled at him and connected with his jaw, the hit rippling across his face. His head jerked to the side, and another punch layered on top of the first.

She let go of his collar, Percy shakily standing on his feet, and another hit collided with his gut, a gasp of air leaving his lungs. He raised his own fists, and the unthinkable happened. He swung back, and actually _hit_ her face.

Clarisse staggered back a bit, the hit much more than she suspected, and she gritted her teeth. It was on.

Percy took another two to the face, his lip splitting and eye bruising, but he delivered back with giving Clarisse a bloody nose and bruised cheek. Percy moved around tables, trying to avoid her direct wrath, but she simply pushed them out of her way and steamed straight ahead towards Percy.

A sudden memory of Percy's old bully Nancy back from his first Private Elementary school. She was mean, rude, and downright nasty, even for a little girl. She'd pick on Percy and Grover ever chance that she got, and she showed them no mercy at all.

Poseidon always told Percy to man up and take it, but Sally, Percy's mom, always helped Percy afterwards. She'd hold him close, rubbing his hair lightly, and whisper that everything was going to be ok. She told him that Nancy was just a mean bully and she'd grow out of it someday. She encouraged Percy to keep being the bigger man and not retaliate, and someday it would go away.

After Percy's mom died, he had gotten suspended from school for pushing Nancy into the fountain in the front of the school and calling her ugly, but he told himself it was worth it. Granit, a small twinge of guilt lived in him, knowing his mother would've been upset with him for how he acted, but he was sick of taking Nancy's crap. And without his calming mother to help sooth his anger, he kind of just… snapped.

Clarisse was just like Nancy, and Percy wouldn't have any of it. He'd fight to his last breath, and he wouldn't stop until he won.

They would've gone all night, the entire attention of the room on their fight while the music encouraged them on, but something interrupted them.

A lone gunshot echoed in the room. The music came to a dead halt, and all eyes shifted to where the sound originated. Clarisse had Percy in a head lock and Percy was seconds from elbowing her in the gut, both frozen stiff.

All eyes went to Silena, a disapproving look on her face with one hand on her hip and a pistol in the other. She looked Clarisse dead in the eye, her attention on only her.

"Let him go Clarisse." Silena demanded softly, lowering the pistol and sliding it back into her hidden hip holster. Who knew the girl could just take charge like that?

Clarisse reluctantly released Percy, pushing him away from her with a grunt, and she let her gaze linger on Silena for a moment longer. Silena didn't break eye contact as she gave her next instructions, speaking to everyone in the room.

"Everyone else, return to what you were doing, show's over. Charles, bring Percy. Captain will talk to him now, and she'll deal with you later, Clarisse," her eyes were a little sad, but still reprimanding; "You know how she is about fighting inside the group."

The atmosphere returned to its normal buzz, the music starting up again, and Clarisse sulked off with grumbles and nothing more. A large hand grabbed Percy arm and jerked him towards the door, Percy letting out a small surprising yelp. Beckendorf clung to him, following off where Silena went, and shook his head.

He chastised Percy quietly, hints of pride leaking into the words, "Man dude I knew you had guts but for real? Clarisse? She's the one person you don't want to mess with here. She vicious and I thank the gods every freaking day she's with our cause, because otherwise, we'd be screwed. What were you thinking back there?"

They marched up sets of stairs, hitting the fourth floor, and Percy wiped the blood from his mouth as he limped a bit towards their destination.

Percy shrugged, remarking, "Not too sure, I just didn't want to be pushed around."

He looked at his hands, trying to wipe some of the blood off, and he glanced at himself in a passing mirror as he followed Silena and Beckendorf down the hall. His right eyes was bruised and a little swollen, but not too bad. His bottom lip was split and bleeding, the metallic taste lingering on his tongue. His gut and sides were sore, and his slight limp came from Clarisse smashing his foot with a chair. Overall, he wasn't too banged up, but he looked a lot worse than when he first walked in the place.

Percy would've kept walking forward it Beckendorf had stop, saying his name to get his attention. Silena and Charles stood in front of these two magnificent doors, looking like entrances to an amazing study. They had elaborate designs carved into them, the dark mahogany shiny with a glossy coat, and Percy stared at it for a moment.

A light slap to the face brought his attention back, and Silena giggled a bit at his facial expression while Charles shook his head. ADHD did have its setbacks.

"Pay attention Jackson," He insisted, hand going onto the sword on his hip, "You're going to meet the Captain of _everything_ we're doing here. She'll see you, judge you, and decide how loyal you really are to us. Got it? Just keep your mouth shut, stand up straight, and answer respectfully when spoken too. Oh and also," he smirked a bit, hand on the study's door knob, "Don't bleed on her carpets."

Charlie swung the doors open, the three stepping in, and Percy felt his heart stop beating in his chest, and not because of Clarisse's hits.

She stood in front of the desk, a folder in her hands. She had shinning golden hair that was thrown up into a ponytail, a fallen strand or two on the sides of her face. Her skin was a warming tan, even all over and perfect for her completion. Her skin was absolutely flawless and her body was relaxed as she read. She wore the simple outfit of a white tank top, army cameo pants, and black combat boots, but Percy was mesmerized none the less. The white tank top was a little big, slightly baggy around the hips but fitting towards the top, and it made her look amazingly unreal. The pants we're usual army pants, but skinny jeans printed with the cameo design, and they fit her legs wonderfully. Her military style black boots were scuffed and used, but Percy liked them that way. It was better than polished and perfect; it showed that she actually worked and did her fair share. Percy continued to look at her, his body straight and shock at how beautiful she was, and his jaw almost dropped completely when she looked up at him.

Her eyes were a stormy grey, the most amazing color he had seen in his life. They had traces of silver in them, gleaming with curiosity and authority. They held a scary power to them, and Percy wanted to just submit and do everything she told him to. She was in charge, and her eyes challenged anyone to question her.

She shut the folder, sliding it onto the desk top, and she stood up straight. Her arms crossed and she looked over Percy, her words slipping from her mouth and into Percy's ears.

"Percy Jackson, I never thought I'd live to see the day."

Beckendorf stepped forward, coming into Percy's side view while Percy's sea-green eyes collided with her grey ones.

"Percy, I want you to meet our head and leader that's made all of this possible and will take us to victory. Miss Annabeth Chase." Beckendorf introduce, showing her with a wave of the hand.

A barely visible smirk appeared on her lips as she continued to stare at Percy.

"Call me Captain Chase."

**A/N: And that concludes chapter two! Hope you all enjoyed it ****J**** I worked my butt off to get both of these done today, and I'm super tired! So please review and tell me what y'all lovely people think! I made Silena how I did because I'm like, she's a badass but can look good while doing it, so why not give her an outfit that goes with that? I apologize for any OOC, I did say the characters would be a bit different than usual. Please review! I love you all loads :3 FYI: when I do the point of view of a guy, I make the description of the opposite gender better and vice versa with a girl's point of view. Just fyi ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: CHAPTER THREE LOVELY PEOPLE! This is a twist! Look who's P.O.V is it :3 Enjoy! R and R! Not much to say, but enjoy and let me know your thoughts! So freaking get this, I spent HOURS writing like a really AWFUL Annabeth's P.O.V., and I was just so not feeling it I just like trashed the five pages I wrote. I'm sorry This is my take 2 at Annie's P.O.V., and that's why it took me so long to update. R and R!

Chapter 3

~Annabeth's P.O.V.~

Annabeth could not believe her eyes. Standing, right in front of her, was Percy Jackson. _The_ Percy Jackson. The same Percy Jackson who was the son of one of the biggest company names in the world. She never thought she'd see the day. It wasn't envy, it wasn't excitement, it was pure utter and total shock.

She was in her office not a moment before, about to give her cousin Thalia a call over in the Western section of Europe. They had a base of operations there as well, and it had been a good few weeks since Annabeth talked to the girl. She missed her, and hoped everything was going well.

Instead of calling Thalia, a light tap came on her office doors, them being open a moment later. A smile grazed Annabeth's face as Silena stepped in, her old friend followed by Nico. The young gothic boy strolled in behind Silena, popping a squat right on top of Annabeth's desk.

Nico was a close friend of Annabeth's. She and he knew each other ever since they were little, and since their fathers, along with Thalia's, also worked for K. Ronos, they all saw each other as the perfect company for the Revolution.

There was a serious irony to Annabeth Chase's life. An irony that made life both amusing, and difficult. While she was one of the head leaders of the Revolution, she was also the eldest daughter of a Dr. Fredrick Chase. Fredrick Chase was the main accountant and money holder for K. Ronos. He dealt with all finances, money, and spending of the company, making him extremely important to K. Ronos. Annabeth was his only daughter, and that meant she spent her life in luxury and wealth. She didn't want any of it, she never did. It was an unwanted gift that was thrust upon her, and it was one of the main things that caused the greatest person in her life to leave.

Athena Olympiad, Annabeth's mother and Thalia's aunt, was the kindest, most caring person Annabeth ever knew. She was a brilliant architect that designed multiple skyscrapers in cities, all marked by her trademark Owl on the front entrance. Athena always showed Annabeth knew things and helped her learn whenever she could. Athena left Fredrick when Annabeth was ten, claiming the money and fame was too much for to handle and Fredrick was no longer the man she married, and it crushed Annabeth severely. She did visit her mom from time to time, but after her step family moved in and she had to put up with her step monster, life was never the same.

Annabeth took a good look at Nico, only slightly annoyed at the fact he was sitting on her desk.

Nico, unlike most, was a weird combination of class and punk. He wore dark colors and gothic clothing, but it was all a tad classy and pulled together in a suit able manor. That day, he wore a black dress shirt with a brilliant red tie to through a little color in. A smooth midnight colored steampunk jacket covered the classy get up, and the silver buttons down the front glimmered wickedly. His black skinny jeans were tight to his legs, and his heavy leather boots were laced so many times, Annabeth wondered how long it actually took him to get ready. His hair was a bit long, past his eyes, and in a slightly sloppy manor. Slightly visible dark circles lined his eyes, his lack of sleep truly adding to his appearance, and his basically black eyes were looking around her office. His skin was pale, in contrast to Annabeth's tan skin, and the young boy looked way too mature for his age. He was a few years younger than Annabeth and almost everyone apart of the cause. He carried heavy baggage with him, from his father's success to the late death of his older sister Bianca, Nico had matured way too quickly in Annabeth's opinion. She wouldn't have let him be a part of any of it if his father wasn't involved or his sister hadn't been seriously involved as well. The Di Angelos were set out to stop their father, and Nico was planning to continue that goal, even without his sister.

"Afternoon Annie." Nico greeted, hands fidgeting over her stuff.

She swatted his hand away, curtly correcting, "Annabeth." before turning to Silena, "You have something for me?"

"New stats for this month on their shipments," Silena reported, dropping a manila folder in the center of Annabeth's desk, "and… we have a new recruit."

Annabeth's head snapped up from the folder with a tad bit of confusion and curiosity.

"A new recruit? Who?" Annabeth questioned, hands touching the folder while her attention was still solely on Silena.

Silena only smiled, walking out the door. Her hand stood on the door, smirk aimed directly at Annabeth.

"Oh you're gonna love this one. I'll bring him by soon."

With that, the black haired beauty left, Nico being Annabeth's only company left in the room.

New recruit? Who would want to join now? It was kind of late in the game, and seeing as the Revolution was very hush hush, Annabeth had no idea who it could be. She secretly wanted someone who could get inside more, seeing as Thalia, Nico, and her relationships with their fathers were shaky and Beckendorf's father wasn't high enough to get good information. She wanted eyes on the inside, but she's had no candidates. Information was key to winning, and even though Silena did a good job hacking into the system and gathering information, it just wasn't enough to gain the upper hand.

"What we got?" Nico questioned, looking at the folder upside down when Annabeth opened it.

"New shipments heading out towards Australia and China, heavy ocean and sky shipments. Ten tons of weapons and around twenty ship loads of ammo were sent to the Baltic states alone. Oddly enough, your father somehow managed to keep another month of only making seven underground shipments, all having only four weapon loads. He must be pretty good at convincing Ronos to let him do his thing." Annabeth commented, tapping a pen to the paper, displaying the shipment records.

Nico tilted his head, getting a better view, than he nonchalantly shrugged, standing up and moving to the fancy, dark blue arm chair in the corner of the office. He sat with one leg under the other, his hands picking up a random book off the wall book shelf beside his chair. His voice was emotionless and noncaring when he spoke, his eyes cast into the book he picked up.

"My dad's… persuasive. He can get his way just by saying a few words. I see it at home all the time."

Annabeth grey eyes trained on the teen, but she didn't reply. She always felt for Nico, but she'd never tell him that. She always wished she could take the pain of Bianca and the pain of home away, but she couldn't. Nico was Nico, and that's just how things are.

Annabeth stood, folder in hand, and she perched herself in front of the desk, reading.

Then the knock came, and the utter and total shock of seeing Percy Jackson standing in her office.

Percy Jackson.

When her initial shock left, her eyes wandered a tad, looking over his appearance.

He looked like he had just been beat up, and that must have been why she heard a gunshot go off close to after Silena left. Fighting on the first day? Not a splendid first impression, but one Annabeth could look over.

He sported a white tank top that was a little stretched, one of two drops of blood doting it, from his lip as Annabeth could tell, and a brown leather hoodie that fitted his shoulders well was placed over top of the shirts. Jeans that fit his figure soundly were accompanied by dark converse, and Annabeth couldn't help but be slightly impressed. He didn't look too bad for being a first timer, and she had to hand that to him. There was a deep hunch in her gut that the tank top wasn't the only shirt he came in with, but knowing Beckendorf, who was escorting him in, Percy had lost that shirt quiet some time ago.

Her eyes traveled up towards his face, and she smirked the slightest bit as she noticed his eyes wander as well. His skin was brushed with a tan. His raven colored hair was short and slightly pushed up in a kind of messy manor. His nose was a bit thin and his eyes were a brilliant sea-green that stole Annabeth's attention. There were analyzing her, and she was analyzing him, and soon the two colors clashed. **(Viria's version of Percy)**

"Percy, I want you to meet our head and leader that's made all of this possible and will take us to victory. Miss Annabeth Chase." Beckendorf introduce, their personal staring contesting continuing.

The smirk reappeared on Annabeth's face, eyes still on him.

"Call me Captain Chase."

After the introduction and formalities, it was time to get down to business. Percy was not just a normal person joining the Revolution. No, he had a secret. The secret of his father. _He _could be the inside that Annabeth needed, and she was basically itching to run the idea by him.

They sat in the meeting room down the hall from her office, Charles, Silena, Nico, and Percy joining her. Annabeth sat at the head of the table, her solid, leader face on, and she began talking, pointing to different pictures they laid out on the table.

"This, as you should know, is K. Ronos." The snake like devil's face was there, staring back at her as she continued, "He owns a weapons company that has spread worldwide. He owns everything, from guns to the bullets themselves.

"He has three ways to spread the weapons around. Air," her finger landed on a picture of Zeus Olympiad. He wore a perfectly pressed pinstripe suit, his hair dark grey with a wicked grey-black beard. His picture practically buzzed with power, and Annabeth could see where Thalia got her intimidating look, "Ocean," a picture of Poseidon was next, Percy's eyes moving away from it. He knew what his father looked like, he apparently didn't need a reminder, "and underground," Nico's dad, Hades Di Angelo, was the next picture. He wore a solid black suit and his hair was to his shoulders. His goatee was trimmed and perfect, and his stare bore into anyone who dare looked at him. Annabeth could see where Nico got his death glare from. Now that Annabeth had a better look, see could even see the resemblances between Poseidon and Percy, "They are the main supporters for Ronos.

"Next, we have two side workers, Hermes Castellan and Fredrick Chase."

"Chase, as in-" Percy started, about to ask if it was her father. But Annabeth didn't give him the chance. She didn't enjoy talking about her father.

"Yes, as in my father. Not that important, let's move on."

A small snicker came from Nico, and Annabeth's line of sight moved to the Goth. His feet were perched up on the table, his fingers twisting and twirling around a golden miniature skull. His obsidian eyes glimmered with amusement, and she simply shook her head.

Nico found it amusing how much she wouldn't talk about her father. He teased her about it repeatedly. Even if he didn't enjoy his father, he and Annabeth both knew she hated hers more.

Annabeth pulled her dagger from her hip, pointing the shimmering bronze blade at the boy.

"You can't behave, you can leave," Annabeth vowed, Nico's hands going up in innocence, nodding for her to continue.

"You were saying?" Percy interjected, his eyes back on her. Annabeth watched him for a moment, his full attention and devotion directed at her, and she knew she could continue.

"Hermes and Fredrick," She flicked her wrist, the blade going straight between picture Ronos's eyes, and her hands grazing over Hermes and Fredrick.

"Hermes," an athletic man with slight elfish features and salt and pepper hair, "is the delivering coordinator and the man who makes sure every shipment is delivered. He tells them the next place to go and how much goes there. Chase is the money man. He handles finances and he tracks how everything works and the amounts spent and gained. After them are others, like Beckendorf's dad who helps creating the weapons. These five, however, are our main targets."

Annabeth sat back, taking a quick breath. She watched Percy carefully. His eyes were on the dagger, it still in the picture, and he cautiously reached his fingers out to touch the handle of it. He looked from face to face, eyes showing an emotion Annabeth couldn't name, and he spoke gingerly when he did.

"How are you planning to take them out? And how can I fit into all of this?" Percy offered, his arms crossing over his toned chest.

Silena jumped in this time, Annabeth letting her continue the conversation.

"We're going to slowly diminish the shipments, taking one way out at a time," her perfect finger nails making X marks over each man, "and stop the military power he's gaining from all the weapon shipments. He makes a pact with each military he provides to, giving him full loyalty when and if he needs it. No questions asked. We can't have that. We need to stop him before he gains so much that no one can stop him. How do you fit in? Well-"

"You're a child of one of the big three," Nico interrupted, examining his fingernails then turning to Percy, his hand going flat on the table, his skull ring glinting in the room's light, "You can get closer inside than any other of us."

"But what about Annabeth?" Percy asked, pointing at the blonde.

The comment make her scoff, her head shaking a bit. Man this kid was really slow.

"If you couldn't tell already, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth quipped, making a jab at his father's association to the sea shipments and Percy's intelligence, "I'm not exactly close to my father."

"Well neither am I Wise Girl," Percy quipped, facing her and sitting up straight, arms fully crossed instead of their previous lazy state.

"Wise Girl?"

"_ANYWAY_" Silena restarted, glancing back and forth between them, "Percy, if you could get inside, we could gain more of the information that we need to beat them. Without that information, we can never be a step ahead of them." Silena looked almost pleadingly at Percy, his resolve slowly breaking. Silena had a great habit of making people do what she wanted. From a look or just an extended please, the girl was a master on convincing people to do what she said.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. His hands locked behind his head, eyes trained on K. Ronos's picture.

"So basically," he inquired, "I have to spend more time with my father, the one man in the world I hate spending time with, and tell the Revolution any information I find the entire hell trip?" His gazing falling on everyone and stopping on Annabeth, the question mainly directed at her.

Annabeth's head tilted a bit in approval, agreeing to his question.

"It'd be much appreciated if you would." Her manors showing as she addressed him.

His eyes were conflicted for a moment, hate moving and swirling around determination, and flecks of fear buried deep inside. None of them wanted to spend time with their rich parent, and Percy was taking the greatest risk of them all by being the inside double agent.

He sighed, deciding, "Alright… alright I'll do it. But I cannot guarantee you anything at all." A weight was lifted with his words, and everyone smiled at the table a bit.

"I knew you'd come in handy Perce." Beckendorf chuckled, standing with Silena, the two holding hands, "Come on, I'll give you a ride home. We'll catch you tomorrow Boss Man."

"See ya tomorrow Annie." Silena chorused after Beckendorf, the two exiting the room.

Percy followed suit, hands in his pockets. He halted right before the door, body turning back towards the table.

Annabeth stayed there as well did Nico. Annabeth's gaze matched Percy's, and the dark haired boy smiled softly, hints of challenge in his eyes. It seemed like they were in a miniature battle, their eyes staring deeply into the other's. Annabeth didn't want to pull away. His gaze was addictive and she found herself getting lost in the color, her focus dwindling a bit.

"I'll see you tomorrow… Wise Girl."

Her heart skipped a beat for an odd reason, the quip hitting her as playful, and she returned the expression, "Likewise Seaweed Brain."

The boy turned and left, Annabeth watching him the whole way.

Her eyes returned to the polished table top, her knife staring back at her. A calm silence passed between herself and Nico, her brain so deep in thought that she barely noticed Nico stand to leave.

"Get some sleep tonight Annie," he suggested, hand touching her shoulder gently, his voice a bit sad. He knew her burden as well as she knew his. They had both been through so much.

"I'm going to give Thalia a call and Chiron a call then I'll try," her hand picking up the knife, taking the picture off at it as she stared at it, "You sleep as well." She always felt like an older sister to Nico, and if her telling him to sleep was all she could do to be protective, then so be it.

A chuckle escaped his lips. A small flicker than a click entered the room, and a small flame was held to the bottom corner away from Annabeth's hand. The flame crawled up the page, devouring K. Ronos's face in the process, and Annabeth gentle set the picture down as it finished it's burning, leaving a small pile of ash. Nico shoved his lighter back into his pocket, his back facing her as he departed.

"You know as well as I do that we don't run on sleep. You and I run on drive. Sleep left us long ago. I'll see you tomorrow Annabeth." And with that, Annabeth found herself alone.

He blonde sighed, leaning forward, her forehead finding the cool table's wooden surface. Her hands ran through her hair, a heavy sigh escaping her lips, and her slender fingers tiredly moving over her scalp. She had so much to plan, so much to do, and all she truly wanted to do was get a good night's rest. Close her eyes and let the stress leave her body. Let pillows and blankets take her problems away, no matter how heavy they were.

But she couldn't do that, and she knew that. The strong leader lifted her head up, hand sliding into her pocket. She pulled out her phone and dialed the one number she'd been waiting to speak to all day. The phone rang a few times, the delay making Annabeth a bit twitchy, and relief flooded her in waves when a voice picked up on the other line.

"Annie?"

"Hey Thals, we have a lot to discuss."

**WARNING!: PLEASE read the A/N. It's truly important this time. **

**A/N: AND THERE'S THREE! **** So so so so sorry it took me so long. After having to do take two, I told myself I needed to do my summer homework and get some done. So if updating takes a bit longer, it's because I have a lot of homework I need to do and school comes first! Sorry if this is bad, I just needed to get the info of this all out there and we need to brief Percy in **** Yes Thalia and Annabeth are cousins but Percy and Thalia are not. Problem? Well too bad :3 R and R! I love you all and I LOVE all your reviews!**

**Also If this sucks, I'm sorry for the lack of detail. I stayed up way late in the night and spent around 6 hours in total on this, trying to work this out. It'll be better next time. SORRY **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hola! So I did some homework for the day :3 go me! Now I can write you chapter four! But I'm also going to apologize because I have a lot of serious emotional issues I need to address. So if I delay in updating, it's either because of homework or I need to get help with some of my problems. Thank you for understanding. ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE AND FEEL TINGLY INSIDE! I love all of my readers **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and a Dragon shaped cuff for my ear **

Chapter 4

~Percy's P.O.V~

Percy stood outside of his father's office, hands wringing uncomfortably. He dressed himself in a white polo and dress coat, his slacks a tan and his shoes a dark brown. He had been standing in front of the door to his father's office for about ten minutes, the soft click of his father's laptop coming through the doors. One or two mumbled conversations had come and went in the time period, and Percy knew that it was time to ask. It was now or never, and never wasn't an option.

He took in a breath through his nose, calming his raging heart that took over his hearing, and he knocked three times on his father's door. The low 'enter' that came from inside made Percy's heart jump, but he swallowed it own and stepped in, taking in his father's office for the first time.

Percy had truly never been in there. Ever. He was terrified to bother his father while he was working, and he never got the courage to visit him.

The room was an elegant office, it looking like the size of a corporate office in an important company. This desk was a combination of steel and glass, is being covered in papers and his laptop. Two black chairs were stationed in front of the desk, the swivel chair behind the desk matching their style. The large, square windows let in the morning light, sunlight shinning over the surface of everything. There was a long, black table holding more papers behind the desk, and a modern lap was perched next to the windows in the corner of the room. Percy had to admit that it was a fashionable office, but that didn't make it any less intimidating.

Poseidon sat at the chair, his head still angled down at the laptop. He didn't look up at Percy, nor did he address him. He sported a full black suit, his hair prim and proper, and Percy felt the room heat up. Poseidon wasn't a man to mess with, and Percy was attempting to pull the biggest scam on his father that had ever been done. Could he do it? He wasn't sure. Did he want to do it? Absolutely not. Would he do it? Yeah… he would. And no a fierce blonde with a talent for nicknames wasn't his only inspiration.

"What is it Percy, I'm very busy." Poseidon mused, hand writing furiously. Annoyance licked his words, and Percy's eyes shot to the floor.

"Father," he started weakly, hands clasped behind his back, "I've been thinking a lot lately and I've decided on something. I would be completely and totally honored if you'd allow me to shadow you at your work. Let me follow in your footsteps and watch how it runs, so maybe one day I could take over the company after you." He proposed, eyes shifting up from the floor to look at the man.

Poseidon was completely still. His eyes were trained directly on Percy's face, studying his eldest son. The gazed made Percy want to squirm and run away, but he kept his ground, eyes clashing with his father's. The man stared, truly puzzled, and he slowly stood, still facing his son.

"You're serious about this?"

"More serious than I've ever been," Percy confirmed. His fingers twitched and twirled behind his back, but no signs of moment were visible to his father.

In Poseidon's mind it was all too good to be true, but he wasn't going to waste the opportunity. If Percy wanted to work with him, then so be it. He'd let him, and he'd take immense pride in the fact his son wanted to own the business after him. It was not only a dream come true, but it was a bragging right as well.

"You'll come to work with me and follow what I do?"

"Yes."

"You'll learn my ways and put them to use, fully excepting our rich and successful life style?"

"Yes Sir."

"You'll even show pride in the fact you are a Jackson and are better than most people?"

"… Yes."

Poseidon stepped around his desk and moved in front of his son. Percy thought for a moment that his dad didn't by it, he'd be drug out by the ears, and disowned as a child. But instead, Poseidon held out his hand, and a smile crept up onto his face.

"Well done son, I'm proud of you. You've finally made a good decision in your life." The words stung Percy like acid, his internal self knowing his father disapproved of him until that moment, but he smiled back and shook hands none the less, completing the first part of his being in the Revolution.

~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~

"So did they chew you up and spit you out yesterday?" Grover asked, sitting across from Percy at their lunch table. They each had their tray, Beckendorf and Grover being Percy's only company and the raven haired boy shook his head, fork pushing around the cheep food as his eyes stayed down.

"Are you kidding?" Beckendorf beamed, nudging Grover happily, "They accepted him happily! There was a small scuffle which Percy somehow perfectly concealed with makeup," a smirk grazed Percy's lips as Beckendorf continued, "but in the end, he was given one of the most important jobs ever!"

"That's great Perce!" Grover beamed, his sudden smile turning to a frown when he noticed Percy's down behavior, "You alright bro?"

Was he alright? Percy wasn't too sure anymore. He had told his father he wanted to be like him and was told he was a letdown until then in the same morning. To top that, Percy managed to hear his father telling K. Ronos over the phone that his son finally stopped being a screw up and got some sense into him. So no, Percy really wasn't doing well, but that only gave him more on an incentive to complete his part and bring his father to his knees. Poseidon wasn't proud of him? Fine, Percy would do something that would not only shock him, but it would change his whole view on Percy. Completely turn against him.

The teen sighed quietly, looking up and to the side, away from his friends, speaking quietly, "I just thin-" but he was caught up in what he saw.

Two figures stood at the entrance, both looking a tad out of place.

The first was completely out of his time era, but he managed to pull it off somehow. He displayed a black pair of leather brogan accompanied by charcoal railhead pants. A deepen grey brigade vest covered a fine black dress shirt, and to tie the whole look off, he sported a rust silk puff tie and a gold pocket watch that was carefully tucked away in his vest pocket. Percy thought hard and remembered his name was Nico. He looked classy and stylish, with hits of Goth and a different time era, but Percy grew curious on why he was there.

Next to him was Silena, a small nip of disappointment filling Percy as he saw it wasn't Annabeth. Silena looked good none the less. She wore something very similar in Nico's time era, but she had modernized it a tad. To start, she wore a Brynn classic corset, which indeed turned some heads. A pair of black skinny jeans hugged her legs happily, and brandy colored steeple Victorian boots covered over the bottom of the jeans. Adding a little flair to the look, she managed to somehow pull off wearing a tilted to the side deluxe felt brown derby, her style class but badass, just like her. But despise the outfits; Percy just wanted to know why they were there. **(A/N: K guys real quick, I just want their looks to be slightly steampunk. If you go to ** .com, **you will seriously see most of the things I mentioned, but I put more modern flairs on them.) **

The two, arm in arm, slowly strolled over to their table, and Beckendorf was the first one up. Pecking his lady softly on the cheek, the giant moved his arm around her even if he was as confused as Percy was. The girl nodded at them, staying close to Beckendorf, and she bubbly addressed them each.

"Hey Charlie, Pretty Boy," Percy guessed his nickname wasn't going away anytime soon, "and I guess you must Grover? Beck's told us a bit about you."

The curly haired boy looked a bit flustered, his face blushing a bit at the girl, and he simply nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"Hi."

"As much as I'm glad you're here Silen and Nico, but why are you here?" Beckendorf asked, sitting back down and taking the girl with him. Nico followed their suit and sat next to Percy, glancing at his pocket watch before speaking, his elbows leaning on the table. His hair was a tad neater than when Percy first met him, and Percy had to give the kid credit for his charm.

"We have an important meeting tonight, we need you both there. A… um, let's say, problem has arrived." Nico addressed, fingers stroking his chin a bit. He seemed a bit up tight, his eyes signaling it was more than a small problem, and Percy tensed a bit.

Had something happened? Was somebody hurt? He had just joined the group, gained the slight trust of his father, and now things were going bad? Was that really his luck?

"How serious is it?" Percy wondered, eyes shifting between Silena and Nico, looking for some sort of answer.

Silena smiled reassuringly, it wavering a tad with flecks of worry, as she coolly replied, "Nothing we can't handle. You all enjoy the rest of your school day and we'll see you at the place when you get done." She started to stand, giving Beckendorf one last goodbye.

Nico stood a bit quicker, adjusting his tie, and holding out his arm for Silena. She took it happily, the two practically sauntering out with all eyes following them, small and hushed whispers spreading around the cafeteria. They were quiet a pair.

Percy turned back to Beck, his rough face in total thought, and Percy asked the first thing that popped into his head.

"Why aren't they in school?"

Given the gravity of their last conversation and the randomness of Percy's question, he expected the laugh that left Beckendorf, hoping he'd answer the question none the less.

The giant calmed down after a moment, extremely amused.

"Nico is rich enough to die without school," he explained as if it were obvious, "and Silena is to the point where doesn't care anymore. Maybe, after the Revolution, she'll start up where she left up, but until then, she's with Annabeth all day at the hide out."

"Wise Girl doesn't even go to school?"

Charles chuckled, shaking his head, "She tested out of school when she was fourteen. The girl is a genius. She doesn't need school anymore. She'll go to college once this has all blown over, but right now she just spends her time planning and keeping everything in check."

Percy would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed, but he wasn't surprised. It took true brain to plan something like this, and he had a hunch that the girl was freaky smart.

"Well what do you think the problem is?"

Charles shrugged, shaking his head.

"I couldn't tell you. But whatever, it has to be big enough to have Annie send Nico and Silena out into broad day light. Whatever it is, I'm not looking forward to it."

~~~~~~Break~~~~~

The Revolution wasn't the only ones with problems, and Percy was fate's problem victim when he was forced on his first shadowing with his father after school. He tried hard to make up excuses on why he couldn't go to the shipping building, but his father insisted, instructing Percy to dress in his finest and get ready to meet the company. There was absolutely no way out of it, and Percy knew that. He slowly retreated to his room, informing Beckendorf over text of his situation, and he pulled his funeral suit out for use.

At the company, the heads dressed the best, and the slums looked the worse. Even if Percy wasn't the head, he was still related to one. His father had drilled presentation into Percy's mind, even from a young age. That's why all of Percy's science fair projects looked the best. Poseidon was a freak about appearance. If he was honest with himself, Percy didn't give two flips about what others thought about him, yet he knew his father did. Appearance was key, and if dressing nice and acting snobby is what it took for Percy to get information; he'd do the best acting job of his life.

Outside, the building was ginormous. It glistened with glass windows, and the name Jackson was in giant letters across the top. It was in a shape similar to the Empire State Building, the point at the top baring the K. Ronos flag, black fabric with a pocket watch in the middle, and Percy shook his head, following his father inside.

Inside, the company was like any other company. Big, busy, and bustling with work. His father stayed away from the lower decks, that area reserved for loading and unloading of shipments, and Poseidon simply didn't have time to deal with that. Instead, he took Percy straight to the top, the glass elevator flying up wards with incredible speeds. Percy's stomach flipped once or twice, the elevator worse than a rocket ship, and he would've kissed the ground of their floor if his father hadn't been there. His nerves mixed with the elevator ride gave Percy no confidence at all, and he was glad he put extra deodorant on, or he'd have pit stains the size of Africa under his arms.

People at desks sat in small blocks, typing and talking on phones, one or two addressing Poseidon as they walked by. The whole office was modernized, and Percy couldn't help but be taken back. New equipment, new floors, new walls, new… everything. Percy wondered how much it cost, but then he shook his head, _knowing_ he didn't want to know. His father was building new buildings with money that could go to better causes. Yeah, Percy didn't want to know.

They entered his office, and it was a similar replica to the one at their house. Sleek, modern, and functional. Poseidon sat in his head chair, Percy standing at his side, as soon as they entered, and people would rush in at random times just to talk to him.

"Mr. Jackson, line one has an order for you."

"Mr. Jackson, your coffee."

"Mr. Jackson, you have a visitor."

All the attention made Percy's head spin, even when it wasn't directed at him. How his father could so this on a daily basis baffled him, and he merely tried to keep his head facing the right direction as Poseidon took care of it all.

About an hour into the shadowing and an hour of Percy worrying about what the heck was going on at the Revolution, a familiar face walked in.

Hermes strolled in, clip board in hand and pen tapping it. He looked like he was vibrating, moving so quickly and keeping track of so many things, and Percy watched him with curiosity. He would've watched the whole interaction between Poseidon and Hermes, but something else caught his eye.

Standing behind Hermes, hands behind his back and posture straight, was a boy around Percy's age, maybe even a tad older.

He had blonde hair, cropped short to be out of his face. His expression was solid and perfect, mimicking a statue. He wore a grey suit, everything prim and neat, and he held a slight air of arrogance to him. The one thing that threw Percy off was the scar that plagued his face. The ugly white line was hard to miss, and Percy couldn't help but look at it.

The boy's eyes shifted to his, and the sharp blued eyes stared into Percy. Percy grew uncomfortable with the stare, it analyzing and classifying him, and his heart sped up even more when the boy smirked the slightest bit. He was studying Percy, and he clearly saw Percy as nothing of a threat. Percy may have not learned any big facts about shipments that day, but as he watched the other boy leave the office, he knew there was a person Annabeth and the others purposely left out from him.

And Percy was not too keen in being kept in the dark.

~~~~~Break~~~~~

After leaving the company, thankfully it wasn't too awful so Percy wasn't scarred, he changed into more comfortable clothing and booked it to the hide out, needing so relief after his day. He wanted to hang around the front room for a long while like before, having the intent of making more friends in the cause, but that wasn't the plan.

After Beckendorf saw him, his butt was rushed upstairs and pushed into Annabeth's office. She was moving around like a mad person, and Percy just watched her for a moment. She didn't even seem to notice him as she sorted papers and looked into different books for something she kept muttering to herself about.

He cleared his throat after a moment, hands gliding into his pocket and small smirk grazing his face when she jumped, becoming aware of his presence.

"Oh Hey, you're here. So how'd it go?" Annabeth questioned, looking terribly flustered as she spoke to Percy. Her blonde hair was falling out of its ponytail, her grey eyes darting from paper to paper, and her hands were frantic. She was looking for something, or missing something, Percy couldn't tell which.

"Fine I guess. Didn't learn much today, but when I go again I'll try to learn more and get info for you guys." He responded, still watching her, becoming a bit nervous for her well being.

"I do have a question for you though Wise Girl." He quipped, moving closer to her desk, sea-green eyes analyzing her.

She kept moving, giving him a quick 'Uh huh" for him to continue, ignoring the nickname.

He sighed, hesitant to ask, but then he nodded once, getting the guts and bluntly asking, "Who was that blonde boy with the scar that I saw following Hermes around the place?"

That was like a brake switch to the anxious girl. She completely stopped moving, eyes cast straight down at her desk. Her breath was shallow and her mind so deep in thought, Percy thought he broke her just by bring it up. Her grey eyes flooded with memories, none that Percy could place, and her hands trembled a tad around the paper she was holding, her body still not moving from its slouched position.

Before he could seriously worry, about to snap in front of her face or grab cold water, another voice spoke up, bringing them both out of their trances.

"His name is Luke, and he's an asshole who betrayed us."

Percy turned and came face to face with what he believed to be the problem that was mentioned earlier.

Not a problem, two problems.

One with a beard and thousand year old eyes, and one with black hair and electric blue eyes that terrified your being from the inside out.

**A/N: OK OK I KNOW this is crap, just… don't be too mean. I'm tired and I stay up wayyyyy too late working on this. I need sleep… Night all my amazing readers! Please review and tell me what you think, and PLEASE don't be too harsh! I love you all so much that I sacrifice sleep for you all :3. ALSO If you all do not like how I portray people, I apologize. This is just how I wanted them in the story, and I plan to keep them. Especially Nico. I know he has baggage and all, but I don't want him to be a dark mo who hates everyone. I want to make a class guy who's matured enough to know how to hide feelings, keeping a charm on the exterior for anyone who's IF ANYONE DID FANART FOR THIS I WOULD LOVE YOU FOREEEEEEEEEEEEVER! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I just have three things to say, then onto the chapter.**

**1. I was doing homework, moving into my new house, and going on vacation. So I had real reasons not to update, I swear!**

**2. Thanks again for all the awesome reviews! And, like I said, if the way I present the characters doesn't fit yours, I'm sorry, but that's just how I fit them in and want them. **

**3. If you have read any of my PJO stuff before, you'll know that I have a VERY rocky relationship with the HoO characters. I usually don't put them in stories because I do not feel confident with their characters and I just don't like using them. So sorry to those who were looking forward for characters from HoO… I just can't do it.**

**That's all! **** R and R! Enjoy Chapter 5**

Chapter 5

~Percy's P.O.V.~

"Percy, I would like you to meet Thalia Grace and Chiron."

Percy stood in Annabeth's office, his body a little stiff from the sudden entrance of people, and his eyes moved over the two figures who entered the room.

The first person was a girl only slightly older than Percy, and her eyes were piercing into him. She wore a solid black blouse that was unbuttoned just enough to expose her left shoulder and the top of her deep grey tank top underneath. Her jeans were skin tight, showing off her fit physic, and her boots laces up the about half way up her calf. Arms crossed across her chest, her finger nails sported black polish that added to her edgy look. Her eyes were a shocking blue, a color that caused Percy's heart to beat a bit faster in intimidation, and her face was pretty, yet extremely menacing to Percy. She looked like she was in charge, and judging by how she was looking Percy over like a new slab of meat, he had a serious hunch that she was. At least, to some degree. She, compared to Annabeth, was a good degree or two paler, but she looked older than the blonde. A crossbow was slung over her shoulder, the tip glinting wickedly, and Percy really hoped that she was nice than she looked.

Next to her, the man relaxing Percy a bit, was a man Percy had never seen before. He was in a wheelchair, his legs covered by a blue and grey plaid knitted blanket, and a pair of brown loafers poked out from under the blanket. He had a brown leather suit jacket on, a cleanly pressed white shirt underneath, and a black bow tie to top the outfit off. His eyes were patient. His hair was trimmed and perfect, not a hair out of place. A few wrinkles gathered around his eyes and mouth, but other than that he did not look too old. His eye stared at Percy like he knew him well, and Percy grew ever more confused than before.

Why were they here?

Annabeth had moved out from behind her desk, standing next to Percy but slightly over towards Thalia, and Percy glanced at the girl, waiting for an explanation.

Annabeth's grey eyes swirled into Percy's as she spoke, her voice a tad worried, "We've run into... uh some complications over in Europe. Thalia came back just in time, otherwise she-"

"I would've been wiped out with the rest of our people. Only thirty of our original two hundred came back." Thalia finished, eyes going to the floor hands fists as she listened, obviously not happy. Percy flinched a bit, thinking about it. What the heck happened?

"Why were you-" Percy tried, hands leaving his pockets and crossing, mimicking Thalia's stance, but less aggravated.

"Ronos has started using his military powers like we feared he would," Annabeth interjected, looking at the raven hair boy, "He took them out, finding their hiding spot, and now we have no one on the other side of the world watching him."

This was much worse than Percy expected. That must have been why Annabeth was so frantic when he first came in and why Nico and Silena were at their school. It was time, time to move. Percy knew K. Ronos was a greedy, bad guy, but he didn't expect him to do something like this. He was using his own power to gain more control, and he was starting to take down the Rebellion that was trying to suppress him. What he was doing exactly Percy wasn't sure, but he knew it couldn't have been anything good judging by the fact he killed around one hundred and seventy teenagers that were against him.

"What is he doing exactly? Why does he need the military force?" Percy wondered aloud, glancing between the three other people in the room.

While he expected Annabeth to answer him, her mouth slightly open in response, an older and wiser voice beat her to the punch.

"He's spreading worldwide and planning to take over country after country."

Percy turned and met those eyes again, a soft smile present of Chiron's face. His chin rested against his hand, elbow propped up on the arm of the wheel chair.

His voice was calm as he spoke, each word carrying a slight weight, "Hello Percy, it's nice to finally meet you."

"You know me?"

Chiron shook his head, explaining, "No, dear boy, but I know your father. You see, I was also in the business with K. Ronos before I realized his dream of total global domination. I saw his plans of taking the countries associated with his weapons and making him leader, and, well let's just say I wasn't a fan of the idea. I left him, leaving soon after your father and the others joined. I would not support his idea, no matter how good of friends we were. Once I left, Annabeth and Thalia heard of my departure and asked if there was anything they could do."

"It was Chiron's idea to start the Revolution." Thalia bragged, smirking at the guy.

"He's the head of it all, like he should be." Annabeth praised, smiling.

Chiron chuckled, shaking his head, "You girls have done much more than I could ever do on my own, and I am truly grateful for that. But… we can no longer follow my teaching of slowly taking him down. He is moving forward more and more, and we need to stop him. That's why I'm here, and I brought Thalia with me once I heard of the attack." Chiron's eyes looked over Percy sadly, and the gears in Percy's head started turning.

They had to do something, and fast. Percy was in the best position to work his father and gain information, and that's what would work best. If Percy was able to find out K. Ronos's path of seizure, then they could cut him off and stop and future attacks.

A voice cut him off, his eyes moving up from the carpet, "Dang, I think I can actually see the gears in his head turning."

Percy eyes squinted at Thalia, a flare of annoyance licking his nerves as Annabeth let out a small laugh, Chiron smiling amused.

"For your information, Grace, I actually have an idea of how to take down Ronos."

"Oh really Jackson? Come up with it all on your own or is there a miniature Annabeth running around your head for when you need help?" She sarcastically remarked, her thin eyebrow raised in amusement as Percy jaw clenched a bit, his own small smirk playing on his lips. He had not talked to this girl for five minutes and they were already going at each other.

Annabeth put a hand on Thalia's shoulder, her amused gazed going between the two, "Come now Thalia," she soothed, the girl looking at her, "Be nice, you just met him! Plus, he's our insider to the company, so play nice or we'll send you in with your dad instead."

A shiver racked her body and Percy smiled, the thought of Thalia in a formal suit and business wear comical in of itself.

"Better him than me, I'll give you that," Thalia noted, sticking her hand out for Percy, "I'll humor her and be polite. It's a pleasure to have you on the team Jackson."

Percy shook her hand, head nodding a bit, "A pleasure to meet you Miss Grace." The smirks clear on his face as well as hers. They pulled their hands away, Percy's eyes catching something. On the inside of Thalia's wrist was a tattoo of a pine tree, looking beautiful and majestic even in tattoo form. Despite his curiosity, he held in tongue about it. He'd ask later if he was truly curious. Annabeth would most likely tell him, especially if he asked nicely.

"Ya know," Thalia started, moving her arm around Annabeth's shoulder, her smirk growing, "There IS a good thing about me coming back. And you know that you'll deny it, but I _know_ you enjoy it." Her blue eyes looked at Annabeth, the blonde realizing what she was talking about.

Annabeth groaned, hand squeezing the bridge of her nose as a smile involuntarily snuck up onto her face, "No aw come on Thals, tonight?"

"Yes tonight! It's a tradition! It's how we suppress the stress and emotions of all of this and make sure the rest of the guys think everything is ok."

Percy raised his hand, head moving back and forth between the girls, "Is it natural that I have no idea what you're talking about?"

Annabeth, still held onto by Thalia, smiled at him, shaking her head, "Whenever Thalia comes back for a visit or an update, we-"

"We throw a big party just to welcome us back!" Thalia chirped in, a devious expression lacing her face, "And this time, it's gonna be big!"

~~~~ Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy, being the rich kid he is, had been to many big parties in his life. Most were formal and not as entertaining as Percy would like, but they were big and extravagant none the less. But the party that Thalia threw, well it was like in a whole nother league of parties.

Loud music pumping and shaking the room. People dancing in the middle of a dance floor, a handful of tables and chairs pushed to the side like you see in dance clubs. A non alcoholic bar, despite Thalia's begging, was along the far wall and buzzing, people relaxing there before heading back to dance. Lights were blaring all over while Percy could feel the blood pump throughout his entire body. His skin tingled with excitement and his body was fully awake, ready to go. Cheers and song lyrics were running through the crowd while Percy watched near the front door, his smile growing a bit bigger the longer he stood there. It was truly amazing.

They were on the fourth floor on the apartment, it being the ballroom floor. They had taken out all extra rooms and turned the entire floor into an almost dance club like place. The area reeked of night club, and Percy was just shocked on how it all came together so well, you almost forgot you were in an apartment.

Charles stood next to him, a wide smile crossing his face. Percy's big friend hanged into a black muscle shirt with a pair of dark jeans; oddly enough pair by perfectly clean Vans skater shoes. Beckendorf's hair had grown out a tad, the African American hair maybe half an inch off of his head, and the boy's dark skin danced with strobing colors from the dance.

Percy had changed himself before he arrived. He always kept an extra pair of clothing tucked away in his car, and he felt like changing was a good idea.

While his hair stayed looking the same, his fashion changed to a 'Pretty Boy' style as Silena would call it. He sported a double pocket, dark grey dress shirt, a pattern hidden behind the color. It fitted his shoulders and upper body, making him look fitter than he knew he actually was, and his jeans were a black silk, feeling flexible and smooth. He had slipped on a pair of dark blue converse to finish the look, a black leather bracelet holding onto his left wrist and two rings fashioned on his hand. Percy wasn't too particular on what he wore, as long as it felt good and wasn't dirty, Percy was ok with it. He did hate dress clothing, mainly because he felt uncomfortable in them, but he could wear it if he felt good in it. For the night, semi dress clothing would work best. He didn't know what everyone else would be wearing, and looking good was always an excellent thing.

Beckendorf motioned Percy to follow him, the big guy easily moving through the crowd since most moved for him. They sat at a small booth alcove next to the dance floor, the two boys sitting towards the middle of the half circle bench. Beckendorf motioned for two drinks, a waiter moving off to go get them, and Percy turned to face Beckendorf.

"Alright man," Percy started, talking over the loud music, "You gotta tell me what's up with that Thalia chick. She's cool and all, but how does she fit into all of this?"

Charles let out a loud laugh that Percy caught over the music, and then Beckendorf leaded close to Percy and spoke loudly, "Well, you see, Annabeth and Thalia are cousins. They both started all of this with Chiron. They're extremely close and Annabeth sent Thalia over to the Europe base since she trusted no one else to do the job. Also, they have a nickname around her, the two of them with Silena included."

"What is it?" Percy insisted, voice traveling over the music.

"Chiron's Angels."

Percy and Beckendorf's heads turned to the voice that answered, their eyes landing on Nico. The boy walked towards them, taking a seat next to Percy, and somehow being able to hear their conversation over top of all the music. The Goth boy smirked as he answered Percy, "They're the deadly three that ever male in the Revolution wants and every girl wants to be."

That night, Nico showed off a black vest that had a swirl like pattern on it, the pattern itself a lighter black than the background color. A dark red, or deep red, silk shirt was underneath the vest, Nico once again showing off his classy side, and black slacks completed the attire. The silver fastens on the vest shimmered brilliant as the boy's fingers twitched over the black buttons of the shirt's cuffs. His hair was a bit neater, it looking like he purposely tried to straighten up, and Percy glanced back at his attire in slight self consciousness. How did Nico always manage to make his feel like he dressed too casually? Charles told him it was because Nico always dressed _too_ properly, but the feeling came none the less.

Beckendorf smirked a bit and nodded at Nico, quipping, "Well I see you didn't miss the opportunity to dress up for Thalia."

The boy's eyes rolled yet the slight blush on his face told them the truth. He had dressed up for her, and Percy smirked a bit along with Beckendorf.

"Our friend here," Beckendorf commented, pointing at Nico while looking at Percy "Is the love interest of our dearest Thalia Grace. The angel's got him around her finger." Beck teased, Nico glaring at him a bit. The boy's glare was frightening and Percy backed up a bit, watching him.

"Watch it Beck, wouldn't want Thalia to find out you were teasing her, now would we?" It was Nico's turn to smirk as Beckendorf grew a bit paler and shook his head, his eyes staring at the boy. It was all jokingly, Percy knew Nico didn't want to put Beckendorf in actual harm, but it was a good threat none the less.

A comment was about to leave Beckendorf's lips when Nico stood, his attention on something else. Percy's eyes followed where the boy was looking, and it took all of his might not to let his jaw drop to the floor.

Walking towards them were Chiron's Angels themselves.

Silena was on the right, facing Beckendorf as they walked over. Her hair was in a half up, half down fashion, and she had put just the right amount of makeup on. She wore an extremely attractive dress that was shoulder less and had a strip of lace across the top. It fitted her well, the cloth not too tight put not flowy either and her heels where tall enough that they made Percy cringe at the sight. How she walked in them Percy would never know, but he gave her full props for wearing them and wearing them well.

Next, Thalia stood on the left, smirking at Nico with a softer look in her eyes than Percy had seen. It wasn't completely soft, her tough walls still up, but Percy could see the effect Nico had on the Goth. Her hair was in a ponytail as well, her slightly emo bangs covering her face the smallest amount, and her makeup said Goth about her for sure. She had a black dress, but it was more gothic than Silena's. The top of the dress was a slight corset, the 'straps' actually around the base of her neck and off of her shoulders, a slight laced top crisscrossing down her front before hitting the actual dress. The dress then went three fourths of the way down her thigh and was a smooth pattern; it pulled together with a much smaller pair of heels, but heels none the less. She had a classy yet Gothic theme, and Percy could easily see why Nico was interested in the girl.

However, Thalia and Silena weren't the reason for Percy's shock or want to drop his jaw straight through the floor to the concrete in the ground.

Standing in between them was what made Percy stare. Hair up in a ponytail yet the curls were still evident in the up do. Face not having any make up, but it not needing any in Percy's honest opinion. Eyes gorgeous and looking at him, the smallest smirk on her lips again that drove Percy's brain insane. A grey dress that hugged her body, little fake diamonds lining the V neck, and made her eyes pop little crazy. Her tan perfect and flawless, spread evenly over her skin, and a pair of silver heels strapped gracefully to her feet. Annabeth was absolutely beautiful, and Percy couldn't help but look at her. He had no idea why he had fallen so hard for her, and it scared him a bit. He had never felt this way about anyone, but he couldn't tell her. If she didn't feel the same things would get awkward, and when you're running a Revolution to stop a mad man from taking over the world, emotional awkwardness is NOT a good thing. He'd keep his mouth shut, but if she continued to look like this, he wasn't too sure how much longer he could.

"Hello boys," Annabeth greeted, a smile on the three girls' faces. Percy, Nico and Beckendorf nodded, smiling back.

Silena kissed Beck's cheek, standing near him, and Percy's attention moved to the two Goths. They stood in front of each other, eyes on each other. The music was the only sound for a moment, their expression completely stock still, but then everything changed. Smiles broke out on their faces and they hugged, Nico's arms finding her waist and Thalia's arms moving around his neck. They hugged tight, the two obviously missing each other, and when they pulled back, they were closer than before.

Thalia smiled at him, admitting, "I really missed you Death Breath."

Percy leaned over to Annabeth, whispering, "Death Breath?"

"Nico's dad does underground shipments and Thalia decided that the nickname fit with him, ya know being kinda gothic and all." She explained, leaning back, watching the pair as well. Percy nodded, understanding, and watched on.

"I missed you too Thals." Nico chuckled, his forehead moving to touch hers lightly. A small smile crossed her lips as she closed her eyes, just enjoying Nico's company.

Percy turned away from them, giving them their privacy, and he glanced back at the others. Charles and Silena had sat back down on the couch like seat, being as close as possible without getting provocative in public. Percy frowned a bit when he realized he was alone, and a blonde was missing from the group.

He glanced around, eyes running over the crowd as he stood to the side, hands in his pockets. Blonde? No, brunette. Blonde? Yes, but that was _defiantly_ not Annabeth. Annabeth knew how to wear clothing that covered her. Blonde? Nope, redhead. Percy had almost given up the hope to find her when a tap touched his shoulder, his attention switching to behind him.

Thalia, half leaning on Nico as the couple looking at Percy, pointed towards the crowd, leaning towards Percy, "She's up near the front, most likely dancing with some random guy. She doesn't like any of them, but that doesn't stop her from dancing with them. Go get her Jackson."

"Thanks." He said quickly, looking and turning to head her direction.

"Percy," Thalia grabbed his arm and made serious eye contact with him, her tone serious, "If you want her, like I can clearly see you do, you better get a move on and say something. She won't make a move on you; she's been hurt too bad in the past. But if you do go for her, be careful and go slow." Her advice rung out in his head, the light blush on his face from knowing Thalia knew fading, and he nodded once in confirmation. He'd do just that.

He found Annabeth like Thalia had said, up near the front dancing with some random guy. He was a good amount taller than her, his body not super muscular but more solid than Percy's. His hair was a cropped short blonde, eyes a normal brown, and his face not too bad. He wore a T-shirt and jeans, Annabeth making him look completely under dressed, and Percy almost smirked. The guy was alright, but the fact he knew Annabeth didn't like the guy made it all that much better for Percy. He had as much chance as any guy with Annabeth, but with a kind of blessing from Thalia, who's her closet friend, Percy couldn't help but feel good about asking to dance with Annabeth. He'd take it slow like Thalia said to, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try. The nerves were still shooting through him and making his breath linger a bit longer in his throat than it should, but he could get over it even if just for a dance with Annabeth.

He weaved in between people, the song coming to an end, and he tapped the guy's shoulder. The giant turned, both he and Annabeth stopping, and Percy looking at him, smiling him a bit.

"Mind if I step in bud?" Percy asked, hand moving out to take Annabeth's, eyes focused on the guy. The blonde looked so reluctant to give up Annabeth, his body stiff and eyes on Percy. The two stared at each for a moment, waiting for the other to back down. The blonde glanced back at Annabeth then Percy, sighing and nodding, stepping away. The big guyed moved in the crowd and was soon out of Percy's sight. Good, he didn't need the giant coming back.

A soft hand slid into Percy's hand, drawing his attention back, and Percy looked at Annabeth. She looked as good as she did the first time she walked in, and Percy thought she looked even better being closer to him.

"Want to ask me to dance Mr. Jackson?" She teased, eyebrow raised and hand still on top of his out stretched one. Percy knew she wouldn't say no, but he's have fun with her any way.

"Would you care to dance Miss Chase?" He offered, nodding a bit and smiling at her. The gleaming in her eyes already gave him the answer, but her nod only confirmed it.

The music started up, a mixture of speed and slow pounding through the speaker, and Percy swore that time slowed. The beat rattled him brain, all thinking stopping, and he let the music take control of him. They danced close, neither one thinking about it, and Percy could barely comprehend the moment. Her hand holding his while his other hand touched her waist, hers on his neck. All of their movements were perfectly compatible, the rhythm putting them into flawless sync. Her eyes were shut and Percy watched her, his soon shutting as well. He felt the air around him and the sounds were filling his head. Annabeth's skin was soft and she moved perfectly with him, like they were meant to dance together. He unconsciously got closer, arm moving around her waist in replace to the hand, and she mimicked his movement, their heads getting closer. Soon, Percy felt his forehead brush against hers, the soft and warm skin staying connected to his. He could smell her perfume, the smell absolutely addictive, and he felt her breath on his neck as the music continued to flow through them.

Percy stopped moving and so did Annabeth though the music continued. His heart was pounding and the worry of 'he was doing the wrong thing and she'd reject him' flowed through his partial numbed brain. Percy felt his eyes open in half slits, his and Annabeth's proximity not changing. He was breathing a bit heavy, her breath copying his, and he looked at her. Annabeth's eyes were still closed, her breath slowing leveling out, and her face a little nervous even with the eyes closed. He didn't want to push her, and he felt like he was. Percy could feel her hand grip on the bit of his shirt while her arm stayed around his neck, and he took a breath in. It was risky, and he knew that, but he had to try. Even just their connected hands were sending fire into Percy's body, her breath against his skin throwing all logic out of the window, and he leaned in, eyes closing completely and anxiety mixed with desire rocking his brain.

Percy leaned closer, speaking softly enough that only she could hear him.

"Don't move."

**A/N: And THERE'S Chapter 5! Yes, I know I'm mean **** And a few things. Yes I like Thalia's hair longer, I just always pictured it that way. Again, if it's not how you see it, sorry. Second, I know this is bad and I'm sorry about the rushed nature of a few parts, but again I stayed up late doing this and I have a tad bit of writer's block so that's not helping make the story better. The third, I NNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDD you all to do something for me. Tell me what couple you want more of in the next Chapter. Do you want more Percabeth? More Thalico? More whatever? JUST TELL ME! Thanks! I love you all and appreciate EVERY SINGLE ONE of your reviews 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I've decided to update early just because I love alllll of you! **** Your reviews SERIOUSLY made my morning. I will give you both couples since many of you asked for it. I'm glad I'm not alone with the HoO character thing, and seriously, all of you guys, you make me smile when I see your reviews and you all make me so happy. But like , your review seriously just made me laugh out loud XD nicely done. Here's chapter 6! R and R! **

Chapter 6

~Nico's P.O.V~

Sunlight moved in through the window, splashing over the charcoal sheets of Nico's bedroom, and the boy slowly opened his eyes. The deep red walls streaked with the light, the black crystal chandelier hanging over the middle on the room, and Nico's king sized bed was parallel to the door. Nico didn't need very much in his room, he didn't spend much time in it and seeing as it was a room in the apartment, it wasn't meant to spend hours in. He had an old Victorian dresser in the side of the room, the mirror facing the windows, and a love seat perched in the other corner. His floors were a dark mahogany wood, the color balancing out with the dark red walls and black furniture, and Nico wished he had closed the bay styled window's curtains before he went to sleep.

He shifted, breathing in deeply as his hand rubbed the sleep from his left eye, and he stopped moving when he left a weight on his right. Confusion hit him at first, Nico wondering who the heck was with him, but when he opened his eyes all the way and a head of black hair came into his view, a smile grazed his lips. Thalia was curled up against his right side, her head in the crook of his shoulder, and Nico shifted closer to her. His lips grazed her forehead as his put his chin on top of her head, happiness filling his body. He couldn't be happier with Thalia back from Europe.

Nico missed her when she was gone; he felt alone without her. Sure he had Annabeth and all the others, but things weren't the same without Thalia.

The two truly met when Nico and Bianca joined the Revolution. They had seen each other once or twice before, their fathers inviting each other to parties and gathering and dragging their kids along with them, but they never spoke at any of the gatherings. They had always played the 'perfect' rich kids for their families. When the Di Angelo siblings wanted to join, the crew welcomed them in happily. Anyone who wanted to join was welcome, and being rich only made them more valuable. Getting revenge against their fathers was always a good thing in their book.

When Bianca had the accident, Nico was torn to pieces. His rock was gone and he felt like he was falling. Thalia was the only one who could talk to him. Nico let no one else try to reason with him, and if they did try, he'd either ignore them or blow up at them. Thalia was able to save him from being a horrible emotional wreck, and she even managed to put his pieces back together and make him whole again. She became his new rock.

When Luke betrayed them, it was Nico's turn to comfort her. Thalia was broken to a degree Nico was scared he couldn't fix her. Luke had been one of her oldest friends and, at one time, her biggest crush. His betrayal was not only a stab to the back, but a rip in her heart. It took multiple months and a lot of silent moments just sitting together, but Thalia eventually came back around. She was still a tad sensitive with the topic, that making perfect sense if one truly thought about it, but she had gotten better with Nico's help.

The two had been through so much that they started depending on each other just to feel normal. The would talk each day, spend time together, and tell each other everything no matter how hard it was to say out loud. The separation between them when Thalia had to go Europe hurt them both, but that didn't stop them from staying in contact. They wrote letters instead of email, letters harder to trace, and they saw each other as often as they could. Nico would go with his father to finalize some deals in France, stopping by where ever Thalia was stationed for that month. They had three bases: Paris, Barcelona, and London. Thalia and her team rotated between the three to make it hard for Ronos to find them. Nico always had to check where she was before he went, wanting to be with her regardless of where she was.

Whenever Thalia came home, Nico couldn't be happier. They spent a good amount of time together when she first arrived home, everyone understanding their want for privacy, and Nico always felt amazing when she was with him. She was his drug, and he couldn't get enough of her.

Thalia shifted next to him, her body turning more to face him, and Nico watched her eyes open slowly. The stimulating blue color was tired, the sleepiness still ringing her eyes, and a quiet groan left her mouth as her eyes shut tightly once again.

Her face buried into his shoulder, hands squeezing onto the blankets that were wrapped around her, and she grumbled unhappily against his pale skin, "Sunlight is an evil thing. Why can't it just go awaaaayy?"

The chuckle that left Nico was low and quiet, it accompanied by his soft words playing against her hair, "Because nature hates us, it's determined to make our lives hard."

Thalia smiled, her eyes opening once again, and she moved up, kissing Nico softly. Her lips moved gently over his, her fingers resting at the base of his neck. Nico's own calloused finger grazed over her bare shoulder, and a smirk grazed his lips.

Thalia pulled back, feeling the smirk, and glanced down at him.

"Have I ever told you how I love how you sleep in only a bra and pajama pants?" Nico acknowledged, hands snaking around her waist as his eyebrow moved up, smirk growing bigger. He loved teasing with her about that, even when he knew she'd blow it off.

Thalia shook her head, rolling her eyes even though she couldn't stop the smile herself, and she pushed her forehead against his.

"Oh shush Death Breath. But I'm not complaining on your sleeping attire either."

Her finger travel up his bare chest, a shiver shooting up Nico's spine, and his lips reconnected with hers. Their bodies pushed together, Nico rolling over and his arms holding him above her while their lips moved together. Heat moved across his skin wherever Thalia's fingers trailed and Nico let his own hands grip at her waist, the sunlight long forgotten from their mind.

They split after a moment, both realizing air was essential, and Nico shifted his lips to the side of her neck, kissing the sensitive skin lightly. Thalia's breath hitched a bit, a smile present in her features, and her fingers grazing over his scalp and through his dark hair.

"You know," Nico broke, leaving her neck for a moment to address her, "You never told me why you came back. It's not the right time nor is there an update needed. Why did you come back? I know I'm irresistible, but you couldn't have missed me that much."

Thalia laughed, her eyes cast away from Nico's and towards the ceiling, seriousness dripping onto her features. There was a long pause, Nico waiting for a reply while his face lay in the crook of her neck, and after a moment he kissed the skin again.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He reassured, hand finding hers.

Their fingers inter twined, Nico lips slowly moving along her jaw line and towards her lips. He kissed her skin softly, cherishing each second, and when he kissed her, he could feel the words practically on her lips, unsure if they wanted to come out. He didn't know why she was being so hesitant. She always told him everything, and he was starting to get worried about why they had actually left Europe.

"You may want to get comfortable," Thalia started, sighing a little, "This story isn't very happy."

Nico shifted, doing as she said and he got comfortable. He put his elbows on either side of her body, shifting so his head was on her stomach, looking up at her. His body was between her legs, his chin around her belly button, and he watched her, smirking and ready to listen. She looked down at him, her own hands behind her head, and she shook her head.

"You're terribly distracting you know?" She commented, smile brushing her lips. Nico gave a quick 'Mh Hmm', his fingers slowly pacing up and down the side of her ribs, dark eyes trailing on her.

Thalia's mind wandered, eyes looking at the love seat, and she spoke softly.

"We were in Barcelona, we were going to relocate in a few days," She started, voice tired and heavy with the story, Nico's expression growing worried as she spoke, "We had everything packed. I was going to leave with the first party that night and head up to Paris, Zoe taking the second group after me. But… then Ronos's troops showed up."

"They found you?" Nico asked loudly, shooting up from his lounging position to be near her, arms fully holding him up as he looked at her face. The muscles in his back and arms were tense, hands gripping the sheets, and his eyes darted over her body, checking for signs of injury.

Thalia's hand moved and caressed the side of his face, her thumb brushing over his cheek, his head leaning against her hand, his eyes worried and staring into hers.

"They stormed the place, knowing we were there. They took us out by the dozen, not even caring that we were teenagers. Zoe and I managed to get thirty others out… but then she decided to stay behind," Thalia paused for a moment, hand slipping from Nico and eyes cast down, a frown on her face, "She took out as many as she could while we escaped, but she never came out herself. I messaged Chiron and he came and got us, bringing us here to tell Annie and the others." She finished quietly, not looking at Nico. Nico could feel the sadness coming off of her, and he frowned, thinking about only one thing.

He leaned forward, placing a long and soft kiss on her forehead, and he looked into her eyes, black mixing with blue.

"I could've lost you," he reasoned, brushing her bangs out of her face, "and I would've been so broken if I lost you. The death of others is horrible and I wish that it didn't have to happen, but… I thank every god in heaven that you are ok and here with me. If I lost you… I don't know what I'd do." Nico finished softly, letting all his feeling for her move from his eyes to hers. He usually didn't show emotion, but finding out that he could've lost the only rock he had left, they all flood him and showed themselves. His heart beat with the worry of her getting hurt, and he wanted the feeling to go away.

Thalia looked about ready to crack, her walls sliding back up in fear of letting too much feeling out, and she pulled him into a hug. Not just a normal hug, but one that let him know her sorrow towards the lost and the feeling of relief seeing him again. One that rocked one's soul and caused the other to feel the tremble. More of an embrace, less of a hug. It had the deep emotions in it, and Nico hugged her right back and just as tightly.

Her arm held onto his shoulders tightly, her breath stirring over his skin, and her fingers moving gently through the back of his hair. Nico held her close to him, face pushing into her collarbone. The moment felt peaceful and good for both of them, neither one having to talk. They understood each other without words, and Nico was finally whole again. His rock was home and she was safe. That's all that truly mattered to him.

~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Annabeth's P.O.V~

Annabeth sat at her desk, pen twirling in her fingers and eyes trained on a map of Europe. Little scribbles littered the map, none of the lines truly making any sense, and Annabeth huffed in frustration. She wanted a break from all of this. Even with the party last night, she didn't feel rested enough to give this all her full attention. It was driving her insane, and being the head of it all meant she had to keep her cool no matter what was going on in her head.

Thinking of last night, a small blush crossed her cheeks and a smile appeared. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't enjoyed herself, but she'd also be lying if she said what happened didn't scare the crud out of her. One minute she was dancing with that Seaweed Brain, and the next she had let him kiss her. _Kiss_ her. She had no idea what had come over her. It felt amazing and butterflies were buzzing in her brain and stomach, but after it was over all the doubt was setting in. What was she doing? Could she truly trust him? She'd known him for what, like a couple days, and she was already falling for him? This wasn't ok, not for Annabeth Chase. She didn't swoon over guys and fall head over heels for them just after meeting them. She did NOT believe in love at first sight, and there was no way some tall, classy, attractive Seaweed Brain was changing that.

After the kiss they kind of just let it go. They danced, had fun, and hung with their friends for the rest of the night, but Percy never made another move. It was like he wanted to give her space, even though his kiss was driving her completely insane just thinking about it. His kiss was gentle, kind, but wanting at the same time. He smelt incredible, and while one part of Annabeth wanted to run away from him, the other part wanted more. He was running through her mind like a hamster wheel, and she was so sick of it. All she wanted was a break; a break from everything.

A loud knock echoed against her door and before she could say anything, a dark haired Goth stepped into her office, taking a stance right in front of her desk.

Thalia looked down at Annabeth, hands on her hips. She changed into a sleeveless Green Day shirt; her black skinny jeans jingling with her wallet chain, and her boots were strapped up and ready to go. She had the look that Annabeth knew all too well; her look of mischief. The girl was up to something, and Annabeth was not about to be a part of it.

"Thalia whatever you have planned I'm not-"

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not Ms. Chase," Thalia corrected her, walking around the desk and standing Annabeth up, "I never take no for an answer." Annabeth was drug to her feet, Thalia's hands guiding her shoulders towards the door, and Annabeth couldn't help but smile. Yep, it was good having your best friend come home.

Annabeth and Thalia spent most of the day walking around and talking, catching up on everything they missed while being apart. Thalia had managed to stop two shipments to Spain while there, one sea and one underground. She confiscated most of the weapons, blowing up the other ones, and she had been analyzing them before they were found out. The odd thing was that there was nothing special about the weapons. The weapons were just that, weapons. K. Ronos wasn't planting special weapons places for mind control or anything, he was just using the product to gain the power he wanted. The weapons weren't the focus, his military power was.

Annabeth also heard the whole story of what happened to their base when Ronos's men infiltrated. She grew teary with the story of losing so many, and she swore to Thalia it wouldn't happen again. They could relocate and find new bases, bases no one could find. Annabeth was not about to send her troops back into a war zone if she could avoid. She was smarter than to send sheep to a slaughter. People and supporters were valuable, and it was the only way they were going to take Ronos down.

After covering business topics, and Thalia getting them kicked out of the mall for stealing a mattress from a sleep number store and surfing down the escalators with it, the two girls settled down in a local coffee shop, moving to more personal matters.

"So how are you and Nico?" Annabeth wondered, absentmindedly stirring her coffee with one of those thin straws. She and Thalia never really spoke about normal girl topics, and it was a nice change for once.

A small smile spread across Thalia's face and she nodded, responding, "We're good. Better than good. While I'm horrified about losing the base and the people over there, I'm glad to be home after being gone for so long. I missed him you know?"

Annabeth nodded, smiling at her friend.

"We missed you terribly. It's always better when you're home."

"True… but I think things are starting to get better now that some else has joined aren't they?" Thalia teased, looking straight at Annabeth.

Annabeth reacted how any normal person would, and almost spit her coffee all over the table, the remark completely taking her by surprise. Did Thalia know about her and Percy?

Annabeth recovered, covering her coughing the best she could, and she glanced at her friend, pretending to be ignorant, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh don't play dumb Annie!" Thalia poked, leaning toward her a bit, "I totally saw you two yesterday! I'm the one who sent him over to him you." She laughed good heartedly, leaning back in her chair, "So?'

"So it's complicated."

"Complicated? How is it complicated?!" Thalia asked, confusion clear on her face. In her head, it was a simple one plus one scenario, but in Annabeth's, a whole math formula was starting, and spreading out more and more while she thought about it.

Annabeth sighed, shaking her head, "I don't want to jump into this Thalia," She admitted, tracing the coffee hut's symbol with her finger on their table, "I've known him for like a couple days and yet I feel like this. I don't want to get hurt… you should know of all people that we've been hurt before."

The pause that settled over them was uncomfortable and heavy, but Thalia nodded none the less, wanting Annabeth to continue.

"I just can't trust him yet, and I don't want to have feelings for him. He's just like us… or at least he seems like it. But so was Luke, and I don't need my heart ripped out again Thals."

Saying it out loud to someone pulled most of the weight off of Annabeth's chest, and she couldn't help but feel a tad bit of relief. She was truly worried about moving too fast and feeling things. She just didn't want to get hurt… not again.

Thalia's hand move to touch her shoulder, it gripping it a bit.

"Well, whatever you decide in the end," Thalia smiled, moving Annabeth's shoulder a bit, "We'll always be here for you. No matter what. Ever if you decide to go out with that Kelp Brain."

Annabeth's eyebrow raised, smile on her face, "Nico told you the nickname?"

Thalia nodded, arms crossed and smirk present.

"Oh yeah."

The two laughed, both feeling an odd sense of relief with their joking nature.

"I suppose," Annabeth pondered, sipping her coffee, "I should tell Silena at least that there's a possibility of me liking him." It was the right thing to do after all. Silena was her other best friend and you should tell your friend when 'important' (at least to Silena they were) things like this came up.

"Oh don't worry, I've already talked to Silena." Thalia reassured, hiding a smirk with her coffee cup, eyes on the table.

Annabeth's ears perked up.

"Well what did she say?" Annabeth prodded, truly curious. Silena was like the love guru of the entire Revolution group. If you had love troubles or questions about anything associated with love, Silena was the one to go to.

Thalia laughed, shrugging a bit, "She's already planned your wedding."

Annabeth groaned, her head hitting the small table.

Yep, this was going to be a lot more complicated than she hoped.

**A/N: And there you go **** Sorry if it's awful, I try but just sometimes feel like it doesn't go very well. Plus I have a total migraine and I just wanna curl up and sleep. I know this is like kind of a filler chapter, and I'll stop with the filler chapters next chapter. I just wanted a cute Thalico moment and an Annie/Thals convo on Percabeth moment. Don't you readers worry! Percabeth will come! I TOTALLY plan on it being in here, but you all have to remember Annie was hurt by Luke, and she's not going to jump into something nor is she a love at first sight girl. You all have to be patient **** Review please! I love you all! You're reviews make me so incredibly happy. **

**AGAIN REALLY Sorry if this is a bad chapter **** I try my hardest**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is chapter 7 for you all. BUT I HAVE A DEMAND. An amazing reviewer of mine, **Tina Daughter Of Poseidon 23, **gave me the idea for the end of this chapter. You, in your reviews, AT LEAST have to say thank you to her. Without her, I'd be completely stuck and have an awful writer's block. I did move, tweak, add and change somethings that she said, but again… thank her! K ****J**** That's all**

**Disclaimer: Since I haven't done it in a while, I don't own anything. I like… wow… I own nothing...**

Chapter 7

~Percy's P.O.V~

Two weeks. There were two weeks of absolutely nothing happening at all. Percy would go to work with his father, shadow him, and have nothing to report. Those from the second base in Barcelona, excluding Thalia who decided to stay behind and help home base more, traveled back to Europe and made a trip to Paris, securing the other hide out. They were put in the charge of a girl named Katie, a small yet cute girl they Percy guessed could pack as much of a punch as the rest of the girls around here. They headed out a day or two after Thalia's grand party, wanting to get back to Europe in order to watch Ronos's movements up close. Annabeth was skeptical at first, not wanting to risk it, but she was eventually persuaded by Thalia and Clarisse who teamed up for once. They both wanted the place secured by their people. It was the best option.

Percy continued his end of the bargain by going to Poseidon Enterprises and shadowing his father, trying to learn anything he could. Nothing was coming up. Reports on shipments, documents to sign for the shipments, thanks for the shipments. It was all boring and pointless information that Percy couldn't care less about, and he didn't both even reporting it to the Revolution. It was starting to look like his father wasn't even close enough to Ronos to be use full.

Along with the scoping out at the office, Percy had started training with Beckendorf in order to be ready for any fighting that might happen at their base or other locations. Percy could admit to anyone that had he no fighting training at all. That was pretty obvious if you could look at his back ground. Percy wanted to be ready for anything at anytime, and training both hand to hand and shooting was the only way he was going to be ready.

The blade slammed against Percy's, the loud clang ringing out in the training grounds, and Percy helplessly watched as his sword skidded across the dirt floor. He laid on his back, body sweaty and muscles screaming in tiredness. Beckendorf's foot pushed into his stomach, the air struggling to get inside of him, and the blade pointing at Percy's neck not helping the matter of breathing easy. He was taken down… again. Percy was seriously growing tired of losing consistently.

Charles's big hand swooped down, perched out to help Percy up. His foot left Percy gut, a chuckle filling the air.

"You did better that time Perce!" He complimented, patting his shoulder, "It took like ten minutes for you to hit the ground this time." Percy rolled his eyes. Yeah, Beckendorf was _really _helpful.

Walking back over to his sword, Percy bit down a groan as he bent over, his side stinging like crazy. Beckendorf snuck on a round house kick along with the swings, and Percy KNEW he was going to feel it in the morning. Not that he wasn't already feeling it now.

The fight wasn't a complete failure, however, and looking at Beckendorf, Percy could tell that. The was a small slice on Beck's exposed arm, a small trickle of blood moving down his dark skin, and the left side of his face was a bit swollen from Percy hilt-butting him near the beginning of the fight. Percy himself had a good sized cut on his ribs, the cut from opening up his stance, and he could already feel the bruise forming on his shoulder when Beckendorf slammed his long forgotten shield, which sat across the arena, into the spot.

They were the only ones training, it being around two in the afternoon, and Percy was glad to be practicing after a long day at the office. His father had let him go early from shadowing, Poseidon having a meeting that Percy just could not attend. At first, Percy was going to go home and sit around till later in the afternoon, but when Beckendorf called saying he was free; Percy took that perfect opportunity to get more practice in.

"You want to go again?" Percy asked, ignoring the sting in his side and gripping his sword, looking half fight ready and half ready to pass out. He was not letting getting beat go that easily.

"I'd love to."

Percy stopped, a new voice entering the arena. Both boys looked confused, neither one saying the words. They turned, the entrance on their left, and eyes fell on the new person entering the place.

Annabeth strolled in, hand on the dagger strapped to her hip, and smirk clear on her face. She wore a tank top with a light jacket over it and a pair of jeans that fit her well. Her hair was up in a casual ponytail, her figure relaxed and confident, and Percy just knew he was about to get his ass kicked.

Not just kicked… Pulverized.

"Thank you for getting him warmed up for me Charles," Annabeth praised, slipping the jacket off and tossing it to the giant, smirk growing as she slid out the dagger, "I've need a good fight."

Percy's head snapped to Beckendorf, disbelief in his face.

"You knew she wanted to fight me?"

"Oh no," Beckendorf laughed, shaking his head and walking towards the side, "But there is no way I'm missing this fight. If you thought I was mean, just you wait."

Again, super supportive Beckendorf.

Percy watched her and Annabeth watched him back. His grip was wavering a bit, his confidence going down. He had never seen her fight before. He didn't know her weaknesses, her strengths, or even _how_ she fought. To say Percy was scared was an understatement, but that wouldn't stop him from trying.

"Go ahead Wise Girl, make your move." Percy instructed, circling the girl. She equally followed the steps, their pace slow and graceful.

Her head shook, smirk lingering, "Be my guest Seaweed Brian, show me what you can do." Her grey eyes sparkled and leaked with challenge. She was ready, and so was he.

Percy moved towards her, sword swinging with fast precision, aimed straight for her shoulder. Her dagger intercepted the blade, hooking around his sword, and she pushed him off, her hand jabbing into the small of his back as she pulled him away. Stinging pain shot up his spine, Percy was surprised at the quick reaction, and he turned back to her, cautious to try again.

Annabeth's dagger swung at him, his foot stepping back before the blade took off his face. His fist connected with her ribs, a grunt leaving her mouth, and Percy felt a jerk up his hard as she gripped onto his hand. She twisted it, a groan ripped from Percy's throat and the next movements were in total slow motion.

She dropped her dagger, it hitting the floor with a ring. Annabeth pulled his twisted arm behind her head, foot lining up with his shin. Her free hand shoved his gut, all air leaving Percy, and her foot tripped the leg from out from under him. Gravity kicked in. Annabeth flipped his whole body, the sensation whirling and rocking Percy's brain. He felt the dust and air kick up when his back slammed into the ground, his entire world spinning. His senses were gone; all sense but one. He felt her body above his, her foot still touching him. His own foot pushed out, sweeping her legs, and earning a winning gasp from her lips. If he was down, she was coming with him.

It took about five seconds for Percy to realize what he did, and about seven seconds for Annabeth's body to land on top of his. Simultaneous groans filled the air, pain shooting up Percy's body. Her hips slammed into his and her knees almost stabbed into his thigh. Two bodies colliding never felt good, and Percy could now put that down on the record.

His eyes opened slowly, her eyes squinting in pain like his. Sea-green mixed with grey. Percy's pain washed away almost instantly when he realized their proximity, and his once pained senses woke up to the fullest extent. Her breath was slightly labored and her eyes were wide in shock. Her hands were on his chest, legs tangled up in a mess, and Percy smelt her faint perfume under the dirt and his own sweat. She was intoxicating.

Her eyes looked into his, face an inch away. Their noses skimmed each other, shocks flying up to Percy's brain. She was so close; Percy was tempted like never before. He had behaved for two weeks. He left her alone for two weeks after their kiss, and he was burning for something more. He really did feel something for her. He wanted to go father with her, at least just a little bit, and he was getting a tad impatient.

Percy moved forward a bit, stopping short of just her lips, wanting her to finish the connection. If she wanted it, she needed to show him. He didn't want to push himself on her nor did he want to be led on. He just wanted something… anything.

After a brief moment, hesitation clear in that inch between them, Percy felt her lips against his. The sparks flew again. Just like the night at the dance. Tingles ran over his spine and his entire being was warming from the inside out. Her fingers touched the side of his face, soft skin brushing over his jaw, and he held her close to him, embracing the moment as long as he could. He knew it was going to be short, and he didn't want it to end.

They stayed connected, lips moving together perfectly. Percy's arms held her waist close. Annabeth's fingers grazed down his neck and she kissed him back, fire behind the kiss and flowing from her lips to his. She fit perfectly in his arms. She caused all negative feelings to leave his body. She was perfect.

Their lips broke, air gasping in both of their lungs, and their eyes opened to each other. Their foreheads were pushed against each other and their noses brushed together. Touches were light and the space didn't grow between them. They stayed perfectly still.

"I think…" Annabeth breathed, voice quiet, "we should go and… get cleaned up."

Her suggestion brought reality back into Percy's head, his breath following back into a regular pattern, and his brain snapping back on. They were on the arena floor, alone. Percy didn't notice when Beckendorf slipped out, his being no longer there, and Percy had a hunch Annabeth didn't know either. It didn't really matter to Percy, but he was just glad he wasn't around to make everything awkward.

Percy nodded a bit, eyes still tangled with hers, "I think you're right."

It took them a moment, separating and gathering their things, but they were eventually on their way out. They walked in silence, it not awkward but calming, and eventually came to a split road. She was going back into the apartment; he was going to his car. The two stared at each other for a moment, then a smile slipped onto Annabeth's face.

"Nice fighting Seaweed Brain," she complimented him, turning to go, "we'll fight again, I can grantee that."

A smirk crossed Percy's lips, an impulse crossing his brain.

His arm reached out, gently turning her a bit. His lips traveled over her cheek, a light blush appearing on her face when he pulled away. His hand let go of her arm slowly, the smirk still on his face.

"Thanks for the fight Wise Girl, I'll see you later."

He turned, facing his car, and his insides buzzed with electricity.

He didn't know how, he didn't know the exact moment, and he didn't know why, but everything changed. He and Annabeth weren't teasing with each other anymore, but they weren't love birds either. There was something there, Percy knew that. Whether or not Annabeth felt the same too, Percy's didn't know. But what they both knew was that everything changed, and things were starting to look a bit better.

~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~

"Royal flush. Pay up you rebels." Percy announced, cards fanned out on the poker table and hands behind his head. Groans echoed from the surrounding chairs, all others playing regretting their decisions to put more money in, and the grin on Percy's face only grew. Oh yes, he wasn't only winning in poker, he was wiping the floor with everyone against him. Percy's arms swept the money towards him, fingers carefully counting his gain, and his total was brought up to a flat fifty bucks. Yep, it was a good day for Percy Jackson.

"How exactly did you learn to play this well?" Charles questioned, shaking his head as he handed out another deal of cards, "This is just unbelievable."

"When your intelligence level is lower than normal, you're better at games like this."

Percy's eyes rolled, Thalia's voice coming over his shoulder. Of course she'd jab at his intelligence, he wouldn't expect any different. It was Thalia after all.

A slender hand with black finger nail polish leant over his shoulder, swiping up his money, and taking it for itself. Percy's head snapped back, looking at the Goth, and an expression of 'are you kidding?' crossed his face. The punk folded the fifty dollars, making a nice and tight pile.

She held it out to Percy, teasing, "You want it?"

His hand reached stupidly, thinking it could take it back. She pulled it back just in time, slipping it into the left side of her bra, and shrugging at him, smirking while an eyebrow spiked up in a challenge.

"Come get it."

She turned around and walked towards the elevators, Percy's money still with her. He groaned, knowing there was no easy way to see that money again. He stood, grabbing his leather jacket from the back of the chair, and followed the girl, Nico trailing next to him. The boy was in another one of his half formal/ half dark outfits, and he smiled slyly, patting Percy's chest as the three stepped into the elevator.

"Don't worry bro, I've got this." Nico smugly assured, stepping closer to Thalia.

Percy watched from the other side of the elevator, head turned just enough so he could see without his entire body facing them.

Nico stepped up to Thalia, bodies much closer than normal contact. She was leaning against the back of the elevator wall, azure eyes trained on Nico, and smirk still on her face.

"You have something that is not yours." Nico playfully reprimanded, hands gliding over her waist as his chest lightly pushed against hers. Percy didn't really want to watch where this was going, but he couldn't pull his eyes away.

Thalia's smirk grew bigger, arms crossing, and head tilting to the side a bit.

She spoke with confidence, words dripping with tease, "Well then you should take it back, shouldn't you?" Her eyes stayed connected with him the entire time, confidence not wavering.

Nico's hand reached in the side, their gaze still connected, and Percy staring in slight amazement and slight unhappiness. Great, he was really thrilled about where his money had been. That really made him want to celebrate his winnings.

Percy's eyes went to the number count, watching the floors go up slowly, until he saw Nico holding out the wad of cash out the corner of his eye. Percy stood still for a moment, arms crossed and glare aimed at the red neon numbers, but then he quickly reached out and took the money, sliding it into his back pocket as he continued to pout like a child.

"Told you I'd take care of it," Nico chimed, arms fully around her waist and head facing Percy. The two watched Percy with amusement as he shook his head, closing his eyes.

"Why do I hang out with you two again?" He questioned, glancing at them, arms still crossed.

"Cause you love us." Thalia piped in, smiling brightly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Percy joked sarcastically, a smirk forming on his lips, "Hey, where are we going anyway?" He watched the elevator stop at its correct floor, and the three stepped out after the ding.

"We're going to pay Annie a much needed visit," Thalia smiled, practically skipping down the hall towards the front of Annabeth's office. It was an odd sight to see, but it got Thalia where she needed to be. A small smile formed on Percy's lips and he caught up with the girl, happy to see Annabeth. He hadn't seen her since their sparing match, and it'd be nice to see her again.

Thalia shoved the doors open and stepped in, yelling at the top of her lungs.

"ANNIE! WE'RE VISITING!"

Percy would've laughed, the sight truly entertaining, if what he saw inside the office hadn't upset him like it had.

Annabeth sat at her desk, one hand covering her mouth and the other hand against the side of her head, holding it up. Her expression was pain filled and she looked crushed inside, like some sort of news got to her. She looked like the weight of the world was on her shoulders and it was about to be passed onto them as well.

Thalia's flamboyantly thrown in the air arms fell, her body gaining both rigidness and worry, and he spoke softly.

"Annabeth… what happened?"

~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~(**Tina's idea happens now :3 Most, almost all, of the dialog is hers)**

They sat there in absolutely silence, the air thick and words that came out of Annabeth's mouth heavy. Annabeth was at her desk, eyes down at some folders and maps stacked there. Thalia was sitting against the door, eyes staring at the carpet in disbelief. Nico stood in the corner, an angry yet defeated look aimed at his shoes. Percy sat in the corner arm chair, head in his hands. Ronos had attacked their second base in Paris. He had found them. After all the effort to try and keep it hidden, it was easily found out and attacked.

Annabeth stood abruptly, swiping all of the folders and maps from her desk into one big pile, and tossing them into her trash can, the force behind then causing a pretty loud noise compared to the silence that was just hanging in the air.

"How… How did this even happen? How did he find us?!" Annabeth fumed, hands on her hips and head shaking in anger, hands almost transforming into fists. The anger and utter shock was leaking from her, so much so that Percy could feel it.

"I don't know." Thalia calmly replied, eyes still trained on the floor as the anger slowly dripped into her. Thalia was calmer than Annabeth, and Percy knew that was not a good sign. If Thalia was calm, then something was most defiantly wrong. "Did you already check and see about Katie and anyone else who survived?"

Annabeth nodded her head, body still stiff and seething.

"Um question," Percy spoke hesitantly, wondering aloud, "Did we lose the whole base? Like it is completely gone and everyone taken out?"

"No, we didn't lose it all," Annabeth answered, eyes locking with his for a moment, fear evident in her eyes as she spoke, she starting to pace behind her desk, "But we have to get them out of there before Ronos's men move again and come back stronger. We can't afford Katie's or anyone else's safety. But like how? How is that sick, evil bastard even finding our camps? One after one! This has never happened before."

"I don't know bu-" Percy tried, standing, about to move to comfort Annabeth, but she cut him off with her ranting, one hand running through her bangs.

"-I mean it all started when…" She completely froze, face transforming all of its features. Were the confusion, anger and fear once was, doubt and sadness lay on her face. Her eyes turned and planted on Percy, both starting to brim with red and her brain turned and turned in thought.

"When?" Thalia prodded, just as scared as the others to know the answer that was causing this much of a reaction out of Annabeth.

"When you joined the Revolution." She finished, eyes trained on Percy, who she was obviously addressing. Her fingers were trembling and her breath was a bit uneven, the redness spreading across her eyes and she put the false puzzle pieces together.

Percy was absolutely floored, a ton of bricks hitting him with a muting force. She thought he was a traitor? The girl he was kissing not ten hours earlier was now accusing him of spying and lying to them?

"Wait… what?" he asked confused, the breath and words finally returning to his throat. This girl, this girl who was the _only_ girl he's ever fallen for before was calling him a traitor? "You think I'm a traitor?"

"Percy," her voice was shaky, fire and emotion flaring up in it, "our base in Barcelona was destroyed with one and seventy casualties. Then, miraculously two weeks later, our Paris base was found out and gods know how many were killed there. All of it happened _after_ you joined the Revolution."

Percy was once again stunned, his own anger starting to surface in him, "I-I can't believe it! You-you… Annabeth just because I joined the Revolution around the time you started losing bases doesn't mean I'm a traitor! It could be a freaking coincidence! I would never betray you! Never!" Percy tried, arms jerking and moving to exaggerate his point. He felt his own eyes stinging from the hurt he felt of her accusation.

"Or, you know what, you may have decided to be Daddy's little boy after all!" Annabeth yelled at him, hands fists and a tear leaking down her face. Her breath was deep and emotions high, and Percy could feel his own passion screaming to get out.

"You of all people should know that what you just said isn't true!" Percy retorted, pointing sharply at her, anger and defense rising out of him. He would never be a daddy's boy… never.

Nico took a step forward, one of his hands on a shocked Thalia's shoulder, the other held out in reason, "Hey guys-" but his attempt was useless. Annabeth couldn't be stopped.

"Really?" She almost laughed, hands moving up then down in exasperation, " Ya know a lot people say things to get others to trust them, but they fail in the end. They're always found out. Why wouldn't you do the same?"

Her question caused one single statement to buzz in Percy's head, longing to burst out. He didn't want to say it, his logical part of his brain saying no, but it was quickly silenced by the emotions and agony flooding his body from his heart. The words ripped from his throat, hands in fists and eyes tearing up, voice breaking with raw emotion.

"I AM NOT LUKE."

The silence that followed the comment was like a slap to the face, it causing both Annabeth and Percy to recoil. Thalia had let out a small gasp after the words popped the hot tension, and tears streamed down her face as one hand covered her mouth, the other gripping onto Nico. Percy's eyes were looking straight at a tear stricken Annabeth, his heart throbbing in sadness and pain. He was so hurt that she thought he'd just use them and betray them. He couldn't even explain the hurt.

"And… how do I know that?" Annabeth asked quietly, her eyes shifting to the floor, body losing all the fiery momentum that possessed it an instant before, "I thought… we…"

"Don't you trust me?" Percy asked just as quietly, body shifting a bit, wanting to make eye contact with her again. He wanted to see what those grey eyes were thinking, but they refused to look at him.

Annabeth didn't reply, eyes still aimed at the floor. Total despair was setting in, her body was clearly showing it, and Percy's back straightened, the silence once again like a slap the face.

"You don't trust me." Percy deducted, body almost falling over from the clear shock of it, "You. Don't Trust. Me." The words caused the stinging to grow, wetness threatening to appear. His body became stiff with hurt and betrayal, the fact she didn't trust him swinging and poisoning his veins, his heart crying out in misery and distress. He wanted the pain to go away, but he knew that wasn't happening anytime soon.

Percy grabbed his jacket, the leather one he had left perched on the chair, and he turned to look at Annabeth stiffly one last time, addressing her in a hash and broken tone, before storming out of the door and towards his car.

"I guess since you're so convinced I'm a traitor against the cause, Captain Chase, I might as well go and be one."

He practically ran from the place, getting into his car, and he drove home. He parked quickly, ignoring the questioning look he got from his butlers, and he marched into his house, heading right for his father's study.

He opened the doors, his father sitting in the desk as Percy knew he would be. Poseidon, only slightly annoyed at Percy's rude entrance, his attitude towards his son improving since Percy was shadowing him at work, slid his reading glasses off his nose and onto his desk.

"What is it Percy?" Poseidon questioned, glancing over his son.

Percy took a breath in, hands still fists at his side and anger moving through him like fire.

"Dad, I have something to tell you."

**PLEASE READ! A/N IS IMPORTANT!**

**A/N: AND BAM! There you go ****J**** What will Percy tell his dad? What will happen next? How are you going to survive until the next update?! Oh you'll be fine ****J**** Anyway, three things lovely people.**

**1. Remember! Thank Tina! If you don't I'm not writing anymore. Be nice, if you have any flames direct them at me and not her. She had the idea, but she had the idea of the argument. I ENDED IT differently than she said ****J**** So the evil cliff hanger was me, not her.**

**2. I want you all, in your reviews, to tell me your favorite line in it! Please humor me, I'm curious! **

**3. And finally, school starts this Wednesday, and when it does, idk how quickly I'll be able to update. SCHOOL COMES FIRST. Haha, just remember that! If I don't update for a while after Wednesday, well then you know why. **

**THANK YOU ALL I LOVE YOU ALL! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello People! **** Well I obviously need to start using other people's ideas, cause like everyone said it was their favorite chapter lol. Anyway, thank you all for the reviews and I love you all **** BTW I am almost like completely done my summer hwk! I do start school on Wednesday, but until then, once I get my homework done, I will not be stressed. But enough about me, here's chapter 8! R and R! **

Chapter 8

~Percy's P.O.V~

Time seemed to slow in Percy's brain, the breaks all coming to a halt, as his heart beat swarmed his ears. His blood ran cold, all the tingles ceasing their rampaging motion. His fingers lost their feeling, air sweeping from his lungs. What was he doing? What was he _doing_? Was he seriously standing in the one man's office that he hated all of his early life, about to rat out the people who where the closest friends he ever had. And for what? Just because they _assumed_ he was a traitor? Was he going to prove them right? Was he going to be that stupid? Maybe he really was a Seaweed Brain.

Percy's eyes stared straight ahead, voice physically caught in the bottom of his throat. It was a lump that stole his breath away, and he tried swallowing it to no prevail. He wasn't sure if his face was red from anger or pale from realization. His fingers trembled slightly as he continued to stare, brain racking to find something to cover why he was there. What could he say? What could he come up with to fool his father and stop the secret from slipping out?

"What is it Percy?" Poseidon snapped, voice annoyed now, "You just burst in here and tell me you need to te-"

"Dad I think it's time I meet the others who work with you and Mr. Ronos." Percy blurted, body stiffening into a formal pose. Wait what? He thought it was time to do what?

The shock that was swimming in Percy's brain was mimicking the look on his father's face, but Percy kept the stone exterior up perfectly. He looked dead serious while inside we wanted to pee his pants. Where was he going with this?

Poseidon's fingers twitched around his glasses, his own sea-green eyes cast down in deep thought. His face showed the internal conflict he was wrestling with. Doubt laced with approval danced over his weary features, and the quiet took the place of words as he continued to breath.

While the air was calm and serene, Percy's insides were the exact opposite.

His brain was running a million miles a minute and his heart slammed against his ribs. The pain of Annabeth's doubt still stung, the hurt stabbing into his new feelings for her, but his cool exterior hid it tremendously. His blood was moving in slow motion, making it even harder for him to think, but eventually things began to clear up. He wasn't a traitor, he was the opposite. He lost Annabeth, or at least he believed he did. There was still a small hope he could stay with the Revolution, and he'd take it. Percy Jackson was not a conspirator. He would NOT let his friends down.

Poseidon glanced up at the boy, eyes trailing over his eldest son. His hand perched on his chin, elbows standing tall on top of files from their work, and his eyes trained on Percy, the identically colored orbs clashing. A long sigh leaked from Poseidon's lips, his hand sliding slowing over his graying black hair.

"I suppose," he started, choosing his words carefully, "you could. We were planning a meeting soon, all of us, and it was just going to be us heads. I assume I can talk to Ronos and convince him to make it an event. A ball of some kind. We can have us all bring our children and other family to it, making it look like a party, then we can still discuss while everyone else was having a good time. I could introduce you before we have our meeting." Poseidon finished, leaning back in his chair and inspecting Percy, his hands gripping the chair arms lightly. The idea was almost flawless, and Percy contained the smile begging to leave his mouth. He was already forming a plan, and with the Ball, it'd work perfectly.

Percy nodded sharply, bowing slightly, and he turned after addressing him father, "That sounds wonderful. I will look at see if I have proper attire for such an event."

His formality almost slipped on the way out of the door, Poseidon calling out to him just before he slipped out. He was so close to making it out.

Percy's body faced his father, the door moving open slightly and creaking a tad, the noise filling the space between them as they exchanged looks. Percy felt his knees weaken and his walls almost fall, the look on Poseidon's face on he hadn't seen in a long time. It was a look of pure curiosity and a tad worry, like he was genuinely confused on why Percy wanted to meet his co-worker. He wasn't mad. He wasn't disappointed. He wasn't upset. He was… caring. He looked like he wanted to know something he believed Percy was hiding. He looked like he was concerned.

Percy would lie if he said his defenses didn't drop. He would lie if he said he didn't feel something break in his resolve, seeing true emotion on his father's face, however sad that sounded. Percy almost told him everything from just that look. He was looking at Percy like he was his son and not just another person who worked for him. It scared Percy to death, and almost brought tears to his eyes, the inner ten year old longing to come out and have his father back. The father that left when the one true light in their family left as well.

"Why are you so curious about meeting my colleagues?" Poseidon gingerly asked, sitting as he was before.

Percy blinked quickly, his father's business exterior return, and the hope his father was back sliding through Percy's tired and weary fingers. He was so close… but it didn't really matter. It never really did.

"I just.. seeing how I'm really getting invested in all of your business life, I'd like to meet the people working for you and the men and women I'll work for in the future." His words were robotic and cold, eyes solid and neutral, emotions screaming and boiling inside of him. He turned and walked out, the door softly clicking behind him and his feet clicked up the stairs and into his room.

The moment the door shut, his back hit the wood and he stilled. His eyes shifted to his desk, eyes landing on the beautiful picture of himself and his mom, both smiling and having the time of their lives at their beach. She was looking at him… staring at him.

_Do your best, Percy, that's all I ask. Think with your heart, and do what's right._

Percy's breath grew rapid, eyes stringing harshly with tears. His back slid down, body curling into a ball as fists formed from his hands, eyes squeezing tight. He breathed through his nose, rushed sounds of breathing assaulting his ears. His entire body was tense as the furry and pain rolled through him, the first of long suppressed tears streaked down his cheeks.

He didn't understand. Why was it all so hard? Just so… hard. His father was never there, he never saw his brother, and the one person he loved more than anyone died and left him to fend for himself. He struggled time and time again… but nothing got better. Just when he started making friends, he got accused of betrayal and they now hated him, leaving him alone again. Percy shook with frustration and agony, tears not stopping for anything. It just all hurt so bad, it was starting to kill him. He hated the lying. He hated the mask he put on for his own family. He hated not being good enough. He hated ALL of it.

The blood rushed to his ears, coughs spurring from his throat as sobs racked his body, the emotions spilling from him wave after wave. Feelings of pain hate love passion determination longing acceptance loneliness. Loneliness. He was just so lonely he was use to the feeling. Even with rooms full of people he was by himself, the burden so _hard_ to hold. Hard… everything was just hard.

Percy blindly stood, legs shaking and body still convulsing, arms around his abdomen. His feet drug to the desk and gave out, knees hitting the floor with a loud thud, his weight rocking his stability a tad. His hand trembled as it reached for the picture. His eyes traced his mother's figure, tears hitting the glass and dripping down, his pain showing in the simplest of forms. She was smiling at him, face telling him to never give up. Never give up and never give in. She'd want him to keep going, no matter the pain. No matter how deep the despair went, all starting from the day she passed.

He couldn't show emotion. He was told to be strong and not let it show, her death a tragedy but a way of life. His father found him in a closet once, hugging the very same picture and trying not to cry, tears lining his ten year old eyes. The hand that found his cheek was hard and loud, the smack echoing across the house. The mark stayed for days, house servants covering it with a heavy make up as they looked at him in pity. Their touch was soft, but it didn't matter. Percy was put in his place, and he knew the place like the back of his hand. He could not disappoint his father. He was born to make his father look good and that's all. He didn't deserve his father's love and affection. Percy was weak, he was foolish. He couldn't even keep his own emotions in check. Why would his father even consider treating him like a son? He didn't deserve it.

The shatter that followed the picture's contact with the wall was frightening, a gasp pulled from Percy's gut, his eyes widening in shock. The glass flew over the ground, sparkling and decorating the boring floor. The picture gracefully sat half way in the frame, half way out on the ground. Glass danced on top of it and sparkled, making his mom look even more beautiful than before. He needed that picture, it was his. He didn't want the frame, it wasn't his. But the picture… that was important. Maybe he could show Annabeth the picture and she'd like it. Maybe she'd take him back into the Revolution. Maybe his mom could fix everything… just like she always did.

He crawled to the picture, grabbing it from the glass. It wasn't torn or anything. Percy brushed it off a bit, ignoring the new burning sensation in his hands, and he stood shakily. Yeah, he'd take it to Annabeth and everything would be ok. It had to be.

He numbly went to his car, starting it up. He got annoyed half way there, a sticky sensation coming from his hands and legs, but he didn't look at them. There was no time. He had to get to the base. A metallic smell flooded his nose, confusion striking him. What was that? He parked the car and checked himself. His clothing was the same, nothing changing. His body felt numb and nothing was hurting at all. Percy shrugged; it must have been something in his car. That happened sometimes. Percy would tell one of his butlers and get it fixed. But that wasn't important. What _was_ important was Annabeth seeing the picture.

Percy stumbled from the car, his body still sluggish. His head was pounding and his eyes were tired, dry and cracked with tears. His hands were like lead as he trudged forward, his feet having a mind of their own. His energy was draining, a chill swirling up his spine and making his shiver. He gripped onto the picture a bit tighter, fear washing over him of losing the precious things. He had to show her, he couldn't lose it.

The entrance to building came into view and it was odd, all the windows dark. Two figures stood outside, both leaning up near the door, Percy too far from them to see who they were. He hoped one was Annabeth. His mom wanted him to keep going, she wanted him to show them the picture and rejoin the group. It was the only option.

He moved even closer, his vision twisting a bit. What was going on? His body was moving even slower, the burning feeling in his hand stretching up the his elbows, fire licking his veins and muscles. He had to keep going. He had to get there.

"Percy?" One of the voice's said, it sounding confused and shocked. They stood from leaning against the wall, the other following suit.

"Oh my god! Nico look at his hands!"

That one was Thalia, and Percy's feet came to a halt, his head spinning. Faces were blurred and his hands were heavy, picture gripped tightly in his grasp. He wanted to show them; he really wanted to show them.

"G-Guys look. I-I ha.. have a pi…" He didn't finished his sentence. It was too much work. It felt like a million cotton balls were in his throat, suffocating him. His hands were wet and slippery, the picture sliding a tad. What was going on with him? He didn't feel like this back at his house. Maybe he shouldn't have left.

A pair of hands caught him, slipping under his arms and dragging him in a direction he couldn't see, his eyes blacking over. The last thing he remembered was feeling the picture pinched between his fingers, his brain screaming at him to show Annabeth.

~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~

Percy slowly opened his eyes, head throbbing. It pounded with a sickening beat, the thumping rumbling his entire skull, and a moan escaped his lips. His eyes were fatigued, heavy to open. His throat was scratchy, voice lost for the moment. His hand screamed in pain, both wrapped in some kind of cloth. His legs pulsed in the same sort of pain, both feeling a lot heavier to move than usual. What the heck happened to him? Where was he? The last thing he remembered was the picture shattering then nothing… absolutely nothing.

His eyes cracked open, a very soft light appearing in the corner of whatever room he was in, and he dared to open them a tad more. He was in a plush office chair, his two legs propped up on a chair from the Revolution base's main area. Wrappings covered his legs, both looking limp and abused. His hands were covered like he predicted, soft spots of red tainting the white cloth, his hands in the same conditions as his legs. His head was racking all the events that happened before now, and nothing was coming to mind. He remembered the tears. He remembered the pain. He even remembered throwing the picture. But how he got to Annabeth's office was a total and completely mystery to him.

"Well it's good to see you finally awake."

Percy's eyes shifted up, landing on Nico. The Goth sat parallel to him, body leant forward in a worried posture, eyes heavy. Percy felt his gut twist a bit, knowing he was the cause of Nico's worry. Percy didn't know the kid could look so old, maturity flooding his features, and Percy couldn't look away from him. Nico's expression flecked with relief, confusion spread thin on a layer of hurt, worry twisted into the emotional chaos. Percy could feel Nico's emotions.

They didn't need to speak, the silence was enough.

After a moment of the stillness, Percy spoke, his voice sounding like road kill mixed with three week old trash, "What happened to me?"

"You tell me,' Nico replied, sitting back, "One minute, Thalia and I are talking outside of the building, the only ones here besides Annie, and the next, you're walking towards us hurt with blood rushing from your hands and knees and this pictures in your grasp, you spewing words of Annabeth and showing her the picture. We caught you right before you passed out from blood loss, we brought you in here, and fixed you up."

It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened. Percy broke the picture, causing his mind to break. He wanted to be accepted again, he didn't want to be alone. His inner child used the fact his mother could fix everything as a possible was to fix his problem, so he came to the Revolution base. Not before crawling though broken glass and grabbing the picture. The glass must have been still in him when he left his house, blood leaving him as he drove to the base. Percy ran a hand through his hair, the feeling of a thousand needles in his hand causing him to flinch. Wow… maybe he really was just that stupid.

"I didn't say anything to anyone," Percy's word blurted from his mouth, eyes on the floor, "I'm not a traitor."

"I know."

Those two simple words cause relief to plunge Percy into a calm peace of mind, his eyes falling on the boy. The obsidian color sparkled with reassurance, sadness still on Nico's face.

"I knew you weren't. After you left… I spoke with both of the girls. I calmed them both down and I stopped the fear and worry from poisoning their minds. Annabeth was torn to pieces when she realized what she did. We had no idea where you went… so we didn't come after you. When you showed up here, of course we were worried about your well being, but we were just glad you were back with us." Nico explained, hangs wringing together with each word, eyes trailing over the carpet, head shaking a bit, "You have to forgive them Percy… they're just so broken from Luke they can't handle another betrayal, and the loss of lives mixed with the fear of being stopped caused them to think desperately, blaming you."

Every word made perfect sense. Everything Nico said both pained, but relieved Percy at the same time. They didn't think he was a traitor anymore… but they're both hurt. It would take a while for the trust to be completely rebuilt, but if they were Percy was ready to give them another shot.

Percy's slight nod relaxed Nico, the boy standing to his feet. He slipped his hand into his jacket, pulling something from it, and his steps were quiet on the floor. Nico held it out to Percy, his final words before departing soft and caring.

"We got as much blood as we could off of it, some staying on the back. She's really pretty by the way. I bet she was a great mom."

Percy turned the picture over, stomach turning a bit at the sign of his own bloody finger prints on the white, shiny back. His mom stood smiling at the camera, her arms around his ten year old shoulders, both happy as could be. It was ok; the picture was still ok. Percy felt a bitter sweet feeling wash over him, eyes falling over every detail, and he slipped it into his pocket, his keep sake filling him with a warm fuzz that caused the tenderness from the cuts to dull down.

"Percy?"

Percy's head turned to the door, sea-green meeting grey. The grey swirled with apology and worry, a slight tremble in her lip stopped by her teeth lightly pulling on the pink flesh of her lip. Her hands were stiff at her side, body stepping through the door. She looked an absolute mess, but Percy, knowing he wasn't even close to looking better than her, thought she looked gorgeous anyway.

She stepped in more, the smallest smile stretching across his face. He stood, gritting his teeth and ignoring the twinge up his legs, stepping towards her. She opened her mouth in protest, most likely not want him to stand, but no words came out. He continued to make his way towards her, his steps slow and pain filled, but when he reached her, it was worth it.

His arms wrapped around her waist, arms pulling her close. Her arms latched onto his neck, her face pushing into his shoulder as a little cry left her throat, her hands holding onto him for dear life. His face pressed into her hair, her amazing smell absorbing his nose's attention and causing his brain to relax, a smile growing more as he continued to hug her.

"I'm so sorry I doubted you." She whispered, her words muffled by his shirt, her voice shaking but sincere nonetheless, "I just… I-I just didn't…"

"It's alright, Annabeth," Percy soothed, arms pulling her back a bit so he could look at her. Her face was flush and her eyes the tiniest bit teary, shame crossing her face. He brushed her bangs from her face, all of his anger somehow slipping away and disappearing, and only happiness and serenity settling inside of him. She was with him again, and that's all that mattered.

"I… I saw the picture," She confessed, eyes glancing up at him.

A chuckle left Percy, hand cautiously moving into the pocket and pulling out the picture. He unfolded it, the two staring at it.

"She was a good mom." He said, repeating what Nico said, making it the truest statement he's ever said before, "She'd be proud of me for doing this."

Percy stared at the picture, feeling Annabeth's hand rest on his shoulder. Her touch was soft and light, the compassionate feeling leaking into him from the simple jester.

"Well… then let's make her proud."

The words were so simple, but they brought Percy a smile, a nod following close after. He'd make her proud, he would.

His mom really did always fix everything, even when she wasn't there.

**A/N: And there **** For you all :3 Sorry for all the feels in the chapter. I'm having a really hard time right now. My really good friend and bf to my best friend/almost sister left for boot camp today and he and she are so broken from being apart. He went all the way across the country. I promised I'd take care of her until he comes back, but I'm really sad none the less and super scared I'll let him down and not protect her well enough. **** Sorry for the feels, again. I felt like Percy needed to get some emotions out. This is hard after all. TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE LINE AGAIN, I'm extremely curious with this chapter. I love you all and please Review. Thanks 3 **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everyone! **** SO I have to inform you, I did start school today **** So if I do not update as fast, you'll all know why. So here is chapter 9! But also, SORRY to anyone who didn't like the last chapter. To me, it wasn't rushed and I thought it was alright, but if you disagreed, I apologize. Anyway, Read and Review! :3**

Chapter 9

~ Percy's P.O.V~

He stood in front of his full length mirror, eyes cautiously moving over every detail about himself. A pearl button down stretching from half way up the neck to the wrists. Faded grey vest, the old fashion style that looked similarly to a sleeveless button up rather than a low dipped western vest. Raven colored top coat, slim and form fitting, silver cufflinks stopping right at the wrists. Freshly pressed midnight slacks, completely flawlessly with a pair of shiny new dress shoes. Skin clean and acne free. Hair combed up and styled flawlessly, not a hair out of place. Yeah, Percy could clean up well. He didn't only dress up for the ball, he went full 1800s style like Ronos declared the theme would be. Even though one part of Percy completely hated dressing up, mostly for the uncomfortable feel and stuffy, his ego did play a bit to looking good. He did rather enjoy looking 'hot'.

The ball was at eight o'clock that night, the formal event stretching far into the night, and Percy had the Revolution plan completely memorized in his head.

The heads of the company, including Mr. Chase and Hermes, were having a meeting during the ball itself. They were all gathering in one of Ronos's back room and speak things over, having a pow wow so to speak. Percy, if possible, would sneak close enough to catch the conversation from the other side of the door, making a note of everything spoke of while they conversed in private. He'd relay everything to Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico, all three going to be at the ball as well.

Percy couldn't help but smirk when he thought of the plan. It would work, but he would enjoy the ball itself more than the ease dropping. He would not only get to see Annabeth in a beautiful gown, but he would, the gods allowing, get to see Thalia in a formal ball gown. He couldn't wait for that. It would be the greatest piece of black mail he'd ever acquire, and he was just waiting to see what was going to happen. Things were looking up, for all situations.

His father, brother, and Percy all left the house in the same limo, the three traveling in silence. Percy got a good look at his younger brother, Tyson, for the first time in a long while. Tyson was never at home, you see, and Percy rarely spent time with him. Percy did, to some degree, like his brother. He'd always love him, but unlike most brothers, he actually enjoyed being around Tyson. Despite the guy's inner brat, he wasn't too bad to be around.

Despite Percy being the older sibling, Tyson was bigger than Percy by a good amount. The big guy had at least five inches over Percy's 5'9 and a older looking face, although it didn't fit his babyish voice. He had this rich brown hair he always kept short and soft blue eyes, the degree a lighter blue than the sea-green Percy possessed. He got it from their mom. He rarely smiled, his teeth a bit crooked, and he usually wore a face of slight confusion, the big guy not being the brightest tool in the box. For the ball, he wore a typical evening suit, it being tight on his shoulders and waist. He sported a blue under vest, it making his eyes pop a bit. The uncomfortableness of the outfit was evident by his rigid body position, his back straight and eyes on the floor, and Percy pitied the guy. When you were built like a hippo, suits weren't really your thing.

Poseidon wore a suit closer to Percy's, yet it was much more casual. Poseidon was never really one to dress up fully. He sported the same blazer and slacks, but his vest was a modern purple, a bow tie accompanying the attire. He shifted his silver watch around his wrist nervously, a signal that cause Percy's suspicions to raise, yet they arrived before Percy could even question his father about his actions. It was strange seeing Poseidon nervous under his rich façade, Percy's alarms going off. Rarely anything made his father nervous. Whatever it was, Percy felt a hollow feeling in his gut that it wasn't going to benefit the Revolution.

The house they arrived too almost made Percy's jaw drop, the sheer magnitude of it being amazing. Ronos knew how to live, that was for sure. An old Victorian styled mansion, one or two decorative vine hanging from the walls. Glimmering chandeliers hanging inside with polished tile floors and marble columns holding the place up. A grand master stair case that lead to the bedrooms and about twenty different rooms simply on the first floor. The ballroom was no less magnificent. High cathedral like ceilings with intricate art work painted on the curves and bends. Columns lined with miniature lights mimicking the mighty chandelier that shadowed the middle of the floor. A light, airy color was cast around the room from the light, the usual tacky golden color not present, and the floors sparkled with the twinkling lights and spotless glasses. Folks were gathered all in the room, many more folks than just the family members of the company heads there. Old people, young people, and everyone in between was there, littering the space. They all sported 1800s wear like they were told, and Percy knew they were a distraction. Ronos didn't want the family members snooping around while they were having the big meeting, and bringing in strange guests was a perfect was to do that.

Percy knew absolutely none of them, the feeling of being surrounded but alone swarming him in a wave. His head started to grow cloudy and his heart raced, the beating feeling stretching to his finger tips. His suit became incredibly hot, the idea of being alone without his friend with all these people almost causing a panic attack, and Percy glanced around as frantically as he could. Where were they?

"Percy?"

His attention was drawn to his father who was glancing in the other direction. His nerves were still shooting through the roof, desperation clawing at his cool composure, yet Percy managed to turn and address his father and the man with him.

Percy stilled, his brain instantly recognizing the man.

Tall and lanky, eyes shimmering with a gold feel. Feature a mix of old and youth, time seeming to favor him in the look manor. Diamond cane clutched in his thin fingers, it glinting wickedly while the owner held it with pride. A brilliant white and pressed suit with a black under suit, the style one only men of his stature could pull off. It had an old timey feel, the style being much older than normal day suits, but it radiated of power and charm that Percy was impressed none the less. The same smirk he was greeted with ages ago was still present on his lips and his eyes were trained on Percy yet again, the old man sending an ecstatic chill down his spine.

K. Ronos himself stood next to his father, power leaking from his skin. Percy noticed the man was a lot short since Percy grew, the fact he was a tad of the short side adding humor to their situation, yet the intimidation levels leaking from the man was incredible.

"Percy, it's my pleasure to introduce you formally to Mr. K. Ronos himself, the ingenious man who gave us all our wealth and fortunes." Poseidon beamed, bowing slightly with the introduction, his hand showing Percy Ronos.

The thin hand stretched forward, clasping Percy's strangely, and the gold slunk into Percy. They read his thoughts and cause nerves to pound into Percy's skull.

"Nice to finally meet you my boy," Ronos greeted, a slight southern drawl spilling from his words, something Percy never noticed before, "It's being a long while hasn't it?" His eyes never left Percy. The smirk grew more intense, it a look of 'I know your secret' than 'I'm richer than you', and Percy nearly peed himself.

"Yes sir it has," Percy nodded sharply, a polite smile stuck on his lips. Cold traveled up into Percy's blood and chills caused bumps to jump to his skin. His blood couldn't decide whether to freezing in his veins or speed up, his heart in an absolute spaz attack. Here, standing in front of him, was the one man who he was trying to take down. And Percy was getting a sick feeling that Ronos knew exactly what they were up to.

Luckily, Ronos was called away quickly after a moment. Percy didn't catch the rest of his and Poseidon's conversation, his ears ringing. Percy was never a good liar, but with all the recent practice, he was not only being good, he was successfully lying. It was causing strange feelings to occur in his brain and body, a rush and fear swirling and racing through his systems as he continued to lie. It was a deadly rush.

"Well Poseidon, don't you clean up well?" A deep voice thundered next to Percy, coming from the opposite direction.

The last thing Percy expected, his brain clicking out of its trance, to see was the most intimidating man he's ever met. Grey suit and wild hair, lightning looking like his only hair stylist. Wrinkles in the corner of his eyes, which were a deep blue that were concentrated on Poseidon, and body big like a house. This could only be one man. Thalia Grace's Father. Percy's had absolutely no doubt.

Zeus Olympiad stood tall and proper with Hades Di Angelo at his side, the dark man looking just as posh as the other. They leaked the same pride Poseidon did at parties. They held their chin high and figure secure. They owned the world in their brains, and if they didn't stop Ronos soon, that dream of theirs might just become a reality. Well.. for one of them at least.

Standing next to their fathers were both Thalia and Nico, both looking incredibly formal.

Nico had an air of troubled politeness about him, his father obviously making him uncomfortable. His face displayed no external emotions. His black eyes were solid, coldness lingering in their deep holds, and Percy made notice of the boy's attire.

He wore an almost military like outfit, it being fitted and atoning his muscles nicely. A very thinly stripped light grey jacket, similarly to his other one with the buttons down both sides of the front, and a black handkerchief was tucked in the pocket. The shirt possessed an almost belt like cover that had three button down the front for show, the color being the same as the jacket. His pants were also lightly striped, it being a black instead of grey, and his hands were perched in the pockets nicely. Once again, Nico looked more put together than Percy, and Percy couldn't help but smirk a tad and shake his head at the kid. It impressed Percy, it truly did, but t made him wonder if Nico did have other clothes besides dressy clothes. By the looks of his father and his formality, Percy had a guess to the answer.

Thalia, oddly enough, wore an expression very similar to Nico's. Her blue eyes did tingle with a 'judge me and I'll kill you' flare in them, her gaze directed at Percy, but she still stood and gave off the 'perfect rich girl' air.

If anyone asked Percy what he thought of her outfit, he would tell them it fit her incredibly well and looked fantastic, all thoughts of black mail disappearing. A sleeveless scarlet and black dress, it flowing in a elegant manor. It hugged her upper body, patterns of black silk etched out in the richly colored fabric, and the dress fanned out in the old ball gown style, black ruffles flowing out under the red. She could pull off the darker look, it paired amid an up do and slightly heavy makeup, but she looked fierce and pretty at the same time. Her skin had hints of being a little paler than normal, but Percy knew the was the dress's doing. Nico was a lucky guy, and if Percy didn't have his eye on a certain blonde, jealousy were certainly bubble in him somewhere.

"Zeus, Hades, I would like you to meet my son, Percy. Percy, these are two of my colleagues, Zeus Olympiad and Hades Di Angelo." Formal handshakes were once again exchanged, Zeus's strong and Hades almost like he really didn't want to interact with anyone, and Zeus's voice boomed as he introduced Thalia and Nico.

"This is my daughter Thalia and Hades's son Nico."

Nico extended a hand, shaking Percy's as the two kept static faces.

"Pleasure," Nico curtly addressed, other hand still in his pocket. Percy's head nodded in acknowledgement, their meeting looking real even thought they already knew each other. If they acted like they knew each other, their fathers would know something was up. The three of them had no reason to know each other, and fake ignorance was required to keep up the act.

Thalia's hand slide into Percy's, Percy formally addressing her with a bow to the head and she a curtsey to him.

"Thalia _Grace_" She added, her eyes sliding towards her father as her defiance flared, the smile nearly sneaking onto Percy's face.

"Thalia Grace, delighted to meet you." Percy corrected, the poker face slipping a tad and a smile leaking onto his lips. Percy could almost see the vein in Zeus's head pulse with annoyance, Thalia's stubborn nature most likely taking its toll on him most of the time, and he spoke with hints of anger bubbling in his words.

"How about you three go and get acquainted with Fredrick Chase's daughter, Annabeth? I know you know her Thalia, but why don't you introduce Nico and Percy? Hades and I would like to talk with Poseidon for a while." His words were more of an order than a question, but the Goth nodded and walked away nonetheless, Percy and Nico following close behind. It was growing closer and closer to the time Percy needed to do his job, and his nerves were playing a game of tennis in his gut.

"How you holding together Perce?" Nico questioned, the question sounding normal but his face still static and normal. The mask needed to stay on, people were watching.

"I'll be fine," Percy reassured, "after it's all over." His words held weight, the nod from Nico slightly forced, by the three continued like nothing was different. They had a job to do; it was too important to blow their cover.

The three wondered in the crowd for a moment or two, Thalia leading the pack, until a set of golden curls came into view. Percy was almost floored with her outfit, a smile moving onto his face.

Glorious curls washing over her tan shoulders and caressing her face, her face looking even better than before. Her dress also strapless, hugging her body and flaring out in the same manor. Black and white was the color scheme, black flowers on top of a white and black thickly striped piece. A mix of soft white and black fabric fluffed out around her legs, and her black jewelry glinted in the light of the room. Percy was _so_ glad he fixed everything with his Wise Girl, because otherwise, he would have lost something extremely important to him. He may not be the smartest, but he knew that much.

Her eyes met his and a grin sparkled in them even while the smallest smile appeared on her actually lips. She stood next to a man who looked like Dr. Chase from the photos along with another woman who locked arms with Chase. That must have been her step mom. Percy knew Annabeth didn't like her father, but he also had a deep hunch that Mrs. Chase wasn't in the top ten list of Annabeth's favorite people. Two little boys, around the age of four, stood next to Annabeth, one holding her hand and the other holding onto the soft ruffles of her dress. They both had short and spiky brown hair, their eyes a warm green. They looked completely confused by the entire formal event, both perfectly quietly, and they clung to Annabeth like she was their life support. Percy found it extremely cute, yet curious, and he wanted to know how she knew the little boys.

"Annabeth, my dear friend," Thalia greeted, mocking an aristocratic country girl, curtseying to the blonde, "It's been such a long time. And Doctor Chase, how lovely to see you as well." She curtsied low and smirked, challenging Mr. Chase to reprimand her. The man simply shook his head, hand waving her away.

"Good to see you as well, Thalia. You can take her with you." He dismissed, his tone striking a fire in Percy. Was he truly that rude? Is this honestly what Annabeth had to put up with _every_ _time_ she went home? Percy hoped not, because if she did, she'd be spend a lot more time with him outside of the revolution and away from home.

One little boy looked up at Thalia, the one gripping tightly on Annabeth's slender hand, and he glanced at the blonde, face innocent.

"Are you leaving now?" He asked, sadness crossing his facial expression. His twin brother looked at her as well, stopping sucking his thumb and his hand clutching her dress tighter, the same sad look on his face as well.

Annabeth squat down to their level, which impressed Percy because she did it gracefully even in the giant dress, and ruffled the one's hair who spoke, looking between them both.

"I'll be back soon, I promise. Just stay here with Sue and Daddy and I'll come for you both later. We can even go dancing. Sound good?" Annabeth offered, a genuine smile on her face. The first one nodded, eyes glowing with anticipation of her coming back and dancing with them. The second did something a little different.

He trotted over, thumb back in his mouth, and he looked around the three teenagers that congregated around the blonde. He moved from Nico, to Thalia, and topped in front of Percy. His little fingers gripped Percy's pants, the action surprising Percy a bit, and he looked back at Annabeth, looking expectantly at her. He wanted to come along, and he wasn't taking no for an answer easily. Percy's hand rested on his head, smirk on his lips while his eyes ran over Annabeth, and the little boy almost started walking off, taking Percy in a different direction.

Annabeth's arms scooped him up, the tiny hand releasing Percy's trousers. She twirled him once, a giggle leaving his mouth, and she smiled, setting him down.

"No you can't come with us Bobby. Just stay with Matthew and I'll be back soon," She kissed his cheek and rubbed his hair, the little one moving to hold onto Sue's leg. The short woman's eyes were sharp and piercing, judging the four harshly.

"Take care of them," Annabeth instructed harshly, eyes just as fierce.

The woman's eyes narrowed, voice tight and sharp, "Don't tell me how to take care of my own step kids." With that, she glared once more and turned back to Fredrick, polite and bubbly mask returning.

Thalia grabbed the blonde's hand, pulling the four away, and sighing dramatically, she spoke, "So glad I can skip the introductions this time, thank gods your dad was distracted and the twins were there. I thought my dad was going to blow his top when I shook hands with Percy."

"Introduce yourself as Grace again?" Annabeth guessed, smirk on her face as her arms crossed, looking at her best friend.

Thalia smirked deviously, "Of course I did! I'm me!" The two laughed for a moment before seriousness dripped into the situation, each displaying their leader faces.

"Ok, so we all know the plan? Act casual until it's time for the meeting, then Percy will slip away and get all the information he can?" Annabeth instructed, fingers dancing out the plan on her palm, her voice quiet and rushed. They all nodded, heads turning around to check to make sure no one was watching them.

"Since we are acting normal," Percy insinuated, holding out a hand to Annabeth, "Would you care to dance Ms. Chase?"

Annabeth smiled, sliding her hand perfectly into his, and her head bow to him slightly, "I'd be delighted Mr. Jackson."

The two headed for the dance floor where others were gracefully waltzing, and Annabeth got one last comment in to the Goths before they got out of ear shot, the two making faces at the couple, "Oh go sulk in a corner." Earning two glares and a smirk from her Seaweed Brain.

Percy's hand slid onto her hip, his other graciously holding her hand. She delicately placed her free hand around his neck, their bodies growing in close in proximity, and they began to waltz, their feet knowing the steps. Sadly, Percy could waltz. It was another one of those requirements as a rich kid. He took a class once when he was seven then again when he was fourteen. He never forgot the steps, them being simple yet annoying. He didn't want to waltz, but he could.

Annabeth danced gracefully, twirling and stepping with perfect ease. She got as close to Percy as she could without breaking space rules, and Percy watched her, deciding to bring up conversation while they danced happily.

"Who are they?" He wondered, eyes drawn back to the small boys he could barely see from where they were dancing. They were still with Sue, neither getting the attention they needed, and Percy glanced back to Annabeth.

A gracious and almost motherly smile was on her face, her eyes cast down toward Percy's chest. She spoke with a airy and blissful feel, the tone making Percy fuzzy inside.

"They're Bobby and Matthew, my twin brothers. They're only four, but they're not Sue's kids. Their my mom's even though she and my father divorced when I was ten."

Percy almost stopped, trying to do the math on that one.

"But how? They divorced seven years ago. How does that work?"

"Just cause they're divorced doesn't mean an affair couldn't happen. My dad hadn't let my mom go completely and well… let's just say when he visited her that night, a lot more happened than just a conversation," Annabeth shook her head, rolling her head, "Dad took full custody of them in a court case, I'm still not too clear on how he won, but they've been with us since they were babies. I've truly been like their mom, my own mom not legally allowed to see them, and I love the two to death." She beamed, head turning back towards the boys.

Percy smiled, lips leaning close to her ear, and he spoke softly.

"You're a good mom. Plus, tonight, you look absolutely spectacular."

He pulled back a tad, the blush on Annabeth's cheeks showing from the corner of her eye, and all he wanted to do in that entire world was just kiss her. Their breaths mingled and their noses touched, the sensitive skin grazing against each other. She smelt of lemons and mint, the mixture intoxicating. He restrained himself, however, pulling himself back with a sad expression, but she knew why. She was sympathetic, face sad but knowing. It really did suck to be watched all the time.

A rough elbow jabbed Percy's side, his attention being thrown to someone else. Thalia and Nico had started to waltz as well, the sight amusing in of itself, and her head bowed towards the front entrance to the room.

"The heads left, they're going to the meeting. Go now." She ordered, eyes serious and head nodding. Percy's body jolted awake and the nerves rekindled, his head nodding. It was go time.

He kissed Annabeth's hand goodbye, thanking her for the dance, and he exited, his footsteps unnoticed and body slinking along the far wall.

Once leaving the grand hall, everything was quiet. There was absolute silence. Percy's stepped echoed in the marble trap, sweat beading across his neck as the hairs stood up. His fears strangled and choked his heart, his breath rigid and slow. He followed the slight buzz of noises, all voices heading to the same direction, and after a moment of hiding behind a pillar, he stepped out to see two closed doors. They most likely lead to the office, the heads meeting there, and Percy snuck close to catch their words, no one watching the door.

"Ronos we can't just-" Poseidon was cut off.

"Poseidon stop. Maybe this is the best way." Zeus reprimanded, voice stern and solid.

"Sending in military to take regions? How is that helpful?" His father was showing more morality than any of the men. Maybe _this_ way why he was nervous.

"Poseidon, it would increase profit by multiple amounts and would benefit to us all. Isn't that right Ronos?" Dr. Chase stated, his voice causing Percy's fits to unconsciously clench. He didn't like this guy, and he had a gut feeling he never would.

"What's our next move then?" Hermes jumped in, moving ahead to shipping and troop plans. Percy had learned most of their voices just by shadowing, and he could tell who's voice it was just by the questions they asked.

"We need to move-" Ronos started, but something stopped Percy from hearing the rest.

A sudden smacked to the back of his head caused Percy to fall, head hitting the ground hard. The sickening thud sounded in Percy's ears, his vision blurry and fading. His blood pounded and pumped in his head, his brain losing its sharpness and consciousness. He tried to stand, arms shaking and head heavy, only to be beat down once more, the hit convincing him to stay down.

Right before he passed out, he caught a few words from a familiar voice, his world spinning into blackness closely after, the last thing Percy seeing being a black pair of dress shoes.

"You, Mr. Jackson, had been quiet the con artist. But we don't like double agents. We have methods dealing with traitors, and we _will_ get information we need out of you. The first hit was to knock you out, the second one was for dancing with my girl. Nighty night, Jackson."

Luke stood over Percy, arms crossed and smirk glinting wickedly with two big guys standing at his side waiting for their next orders, the raven haired boy gone and not coming back any time soon.

**A/N: And there you go **** So ya! Review please **** I did start school, so my updating will be slower and I'm sorry about that, but I still love you all! TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE PART in this chapter **** You can do LINE OR PART, I don't care. I know there's not much, but blah… Work with me here! 3 Review please! BTW HERE are Nico, Annabeth, and Thalia's outfits for the ball :) Incase you wanted to see. (Thalia) . . (Nico, grey suit one) . . (Annabeth) . **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** **Hello all! SO Like I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately. I've had school, work, moving, and emotional issues to sort out. But I had a small break and I'm glad to update again **** I hope you all like it! Also, to all of the followers and favorite of this story, Hi! Even if you don't review, I like you all nonetheless and I hope you like the story as well **

Chapter 10

~Annabeth's P.O.V~

It had been a week. A week of consistent searching. A week of unknowing. A week of worrying and hair pulling. An entire _week_. And there was absolutely nothing Annabeth could do about it.

She sat at her desk, fingers twiddling a pen around, and eyes staring at the dark wood, brain racing. Her eyes were heavy, sleep not coming easily to her. Her hair was thrown in a messy ponytail, the natural curls falling flat from neglect. She felt tired. Her head throbbed with scenarios that could happen, worry and fear flooding her insides while she kept on a static mask, body consistently rigid and tight. She was growing worried. What happened to him? _Who_ had him? Was he ok? Where was Percy?

After Percy left, when he went off to do his job, they waited. And waited. For hours the three mingled with others and spoke amongst themselves, growing more and more impatient about what happened to him. Annabeth felt her heart sky rocket the entire time Percy was gone, nerves laughing and hitting her brain, body tense and uneven. She stayed like that when she had to leave, muscle aching from their uptight strain, and she moved like that ever since he didn't show up at the hide out later that night.

She hadn't relaxed, not one bit.

She and Thalia sent search parties to the worst parts of New York, looking for hide out Percy might have been taken to. They spent hours looking, no luck found them. Silena had stopped reassuring Annabeth Percy'd be fine after two days, and Thalia stopped after day six. They were reaching their last hopes and all they could do was wait. The one thing Annabeth absolutely _hated_ doing.

The three; Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth, decided to rest after their long day, all like zombies, and they unconsciously moved to Annabeth's office, finding it to be a safe haven from the rest of the world. It always had been. The dark walls and familiar furniture gave an air of comfort, that being what they needed. The tension refused to leave Annabeth's body, but her heart calmed in its own sense.

"Annie."

The blonde's grey eyes wearily moved to the corner chair, gaze falling on the Gothic couple. Thalia's legs were against her chest, Nico's body close to hers, his right arm draped over her shoulders. Blue and black eyes watched the exhausted blonde, both worried, and Thalia's words were cautious yet caring.

"How long has it been since you slept? Truly slept?"

The question came at a slight surprise to Annabeth, the girl having to pause and think about it for a moment. How long had it been? Two days? Three? Four were even possible, but she doubted it. She would've been loopy at four, but she wasn't sure if she was truly sane at that moment.

Annabeth shrugged, pen slipping from her fingers and hitting the desk with a light thud.

"Couldn't tell you," she began, elbows hitting the desk and hand running over her face, "Two or three days, maybe four. Sleep hasn't been very easy lately." Her admission was weak and tired, but it slipped out none the less. The weights were digging into her shoulders and she was drained, it becoming too much to bare. The world grew a bit heavier with Percy gone, and Annabeth knew it was taking a toll on her.

Nico shifted, leaving Thalia, and slowly approaching Annabeth, squatting down, turning her body to face him and taking her hand into his. His dark eyes glimmered with sadness, the squeeze around her fingers warm and comforting. Annabeth's heart dropped a bit more, the tears brimming her eyes but not slipping over.

"We'll find him Annabeth. I can promise you that. But you need to sleep. P-…. Percy needs you to sleep." He stated hesitantly, eyes trained on her, "You're exhausted and off your game. You can't help him if you're this tired. Your emotions are off the charts and you're just tired. Please… just try and get some rest." The boy's face expressed true care and a single tear slipped, Annabeth's head nodding in agreement and her hand swatted the salty drop off of her cheek. She could feel the burden pushing her down and she didn't want to fight anymore. She was tired.

She stood slowly, Nico guiding her gently, and the blonde glanced back at her chair. Her leader mask was gone and she didn't understand why. Percy had affected her so much she found it kind of sad, but uncontrollable at the same time. She missed her Seaweed Brain. That's all there was to it. He brought her happiness she didn't think she'd feel again since Luke, and now that happiness was gone. She had to find it. She _had_ to. He was becoming her backbone, and she wasn't ready to lose him.

Her office door closed with a gentile click, Nico and Thalia on either side of her, and Annabeth's eyed fell into the carpet, the voice in her head strong and confident while her body struggled to walk, her body begging for rest.

_I'll find you Seaweed Brain. I promise. I won't give up, I'll find you. Just hold on._

~~~~Break~~~~~~~~

~Percy's P.O.V~

The first thing Percy recalled was the awful thumping feeling in the back of his head, it a steady drum beat of pain. It throbbed and groaned, warmth flowing into his skull from the spot. He had a guess that was where he was hit, the baseball bat or whatever doing a good amount of damage, and Percy squeezed his already closed eyes shut even tighter.

His hands were sore, wrists bound by rope. His legs were numb and useless, body propped up in a sitting position. His arms were freezing, a drafty chill running across his sensitive skin, and Percy realized he was sleeveless. Someone either took his coat and button down shirt or cut the sleeves, Percy having a hunch it was the latter option. His arms, besides freezing and wanting some kind of warmth, were restricted by rope and had random spots of stickiness, dried blood staining his skin. His face was tired, jaw sore and neck weak. His eyes, under some kind of blind fold, were excruciating, the orbs wanting nothing more than to fall off and run away. Percy groaned, the sound of his broken and crocked voice scaring him, and he turned, trying to see under the blind fold. Where was he?

SMACK.

The smack to the face Percy received from the hand was hard and loud, the crack echoing in his ears. The wind shot from Percy's body, his legs moving up in pain, his body trying to recoil in a fetal position with no luck because of the ropes. His cheek stung and burned, a fire growing under his skin and stretching up to his already sore eyes. He shifted more, a warm, heavy liquid flowing down his palms. The movement was causing the ropes to stab into his wrists, the feeling unknown to Percy's arms since they were solidly numbed. But he was hurting himself none the less. He couldn't change that.

Another hand connected with his gut, the hit almost cracking something, stars dancing in Percy's eyes. A light dripping sound entered the air; Percy's wheezed breathing accompanied by the slow and paced drips hitting the floor. He counted the drops, one by one, and he tried not to cry out, his entire form in agony, tears threatening to brim in his eyes. He just wanted to know where he was. Who had him? Why him? What was he going to do? Was Annabeth safe?

The jerk of the blindfold and flash of light pierced Percy's eyes, his body retreating back in its chair, eyes squinting. The light above him, swinging a tad in a clockwise motion, was bright and painful, Percy's eyes not use to such a bright light. It looked like the light to a ware house or investigation room, it big and flooding. Percy's eyes stung more, groaning as they adjusted. He blinked a few times, the pain rushing through his blood and veins, and he took in his basic surrounding, body feeling low on energy, the beatings ripping it from him.

Like he guessed, he was in a warehouse. He was tied to a basic wooden chair, rope on his wrists, arms, and legs, and he almost winced when looking at his body. He had blood on his arms, splatter here and there, and bruises covered the skin's surface. His suit was torn, that not really mattering much to Percy, but the cool draft from around the warehouse was entering his clothing and stinging all cuts, the constant pain not helping Percy's condition at all.

Another thing Percy noticed was he wasn't alone. Three, possibly four, figures stood near him, two bigger than the others, and they all watched him, the bright light hiding them from view. One of the big figures punched his gut again, the wind stolen from Percy's lung for a second time, and he coughed, a drop or two of blood leaving his lips. Why was this happening? What did they want?

"I think that's enough for now." The voice of the middle shadow commanding, stepping forward. Polished shoes and dress pants hit the light first, and even before the scar and blonde hair came to sight, Percy knew who it was.

Luke stood in front of Percy, hands behind his back like a true boss and eyes directed straight on Percy. His expression was a mirror of a snake ready to attack, the venom flowing through his entire body. He circled Percy carefully and diligently, figure posh and perfect. Not a thing was out of place for him, the rich boy air almost suffocating Percy, and Luke's demeanor told Percy he was in charge, thought it didn't intimidate Percy at all. Luke was a traitor and a horrible guy in general. Why would Percy be scared of him?

Luke stopped his slow pacing and stared at Percy, his words sharp and precise, clear to catch even with Percy's damaged and ringing ears.

"Well aren't you beautiful," the boy's sarcasm was not welcomed by Percy, a snarl hitting the raven haired boy's face, "You're really going to be a help to me you know."

Grit sparked in Percy, defiance flaring inside of him.

"Wha-" he had to pause, air still hard to take in, "What makes you think I'll help you, you pathetic snake?" Percy spat, leaning towards Luke as he squinted at him, the light still sore to look at.

Luke's laugh was smooth yet cold, one hand rubbing the bottom of his chin as he spoke, "Because Percy, you have information I need, and I have information you wish I didn't have."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Percy challenged, body leaning back as best it could in the chair, eyes fighting Luke's.

"Well… for starters, we wouldn't want an attack on your London Revolution base, now would we?" The blonde replied, eye brow moving up in question.

Percy's face drained off all blood, realization flooding his still aching brain. Luke knew about the London base, he must have known about _all_ of the bases. That's how Barcelona was attacked and Paris right after it. Luke was one step ahead of them the entire time, and they didn't even know. It wouldn't have mattered if Percy was in the inside, Luke would've taken him down none the less. Percy was at a loss for words for a moment, eyes grazing over the floor then slowly circling up towards Luke. His mouth was slightly open, body deflated.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. I always knew. The revolution isn't the only one who can have a spy inside of enemy lines."

The words slapped Percy, eyes brows coming together, "Who did you send?"

"I'll let her introduce herself."

The two bigger figures pushed the fourth one, the one Percy almost couldn't make out, into the light, and Percy's heart froze, it dropping down to his toes and shattering against the floor.

Silena stood next to Luke, eyes trying hard not to look at Percy and arms crossed over each other, spirit broken. She looked defeated, eyes sad. Her face was slightly flush, Percy guessed from crying, and she shook her head slowly, eyes closing in embarrassment. She was one of the closest people to Annabeth, and she was a spy. She had lied to them the entire time. She _lied_ to them. She relayed absolutely everything she heard to Luke, all the plans running by her as well as the others, and Luke got first hand updates and news, everything working in his favor. That's why he looked at Percy how he did when Percy first saw him. Luke _knew_ Percy was there to spy on Ronos. Luke let Ronos know and their entire plan was spoiled before it even started. They stood no chance. The broken feeling swarmed Percy's heart and betrayal poisoned his blood, his head shaking a bit in disbelief.

"It… it can't be true." Percy questioned, sea-green eyes trying to connect with Silena's, the girl refusing, arms wrapping around herself tighter.

"Percy I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize my girl," Luke interrupted, hand touching her shoulder, a winning smirk plastered on his face, "You've done the right thing for the winning team. Ronos will reward you greatly."

Percy's attention went from the girl to Luke, his attention pulled.

"So Ronos knows about everything?"

"Of course he does, why do you think you're currently losing so badly? He knew about everything and now you just have to tell him one thing before he completely takes over. It'll be over much quicker if you cooperate." Luke practically teased, his voice leaking arrogance and it possessed an almost underline pity, his smugness hiding it well.

Percy's body tensed, fighting the ropes once again.

"I'll never tell him anything!"

The chuckle that left Luke's lips was smooth and knowing, his head shaking a tad. He turned his back to Percy, voice thrown over his shoulder.

"Think about it Jackson, right now I have a call to a certain blonde, who I _know_ has missed me, to make. I'll let the twins persuade you a bit more."

Luke sauntered off, Silena with him, his hand almost pulled her with him, and Percy watched them go, body growing weak. The hits from the twins came fast and quick, each one driving into Percy's body. He was growing tired, his eyes closing and body growing limp, the hits starting to hurt less and less as he slipped into unconsciousness. The hit to his temple was the delivering blow, it causing the black out, and one last thought slipped into Percy's dark thoughts before a wave of nothingness crashed into him.

_Be smart Wise Girl._

**A/N: And there **** SO SO SO SO SORRY if it sucks **** I really did try and homework is frying my brain so idk if I'm a good writer anymore. AGAIN, forgive me. I love all my reviewers, readers, likers, and followers! REVIEW ME YOUR FAVORITE PART! I know it's not long, but I'm so tired and swamped I had to cut it short. So sorry babies! 3 **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Please don't hate me… I love you all **** I've been drowning in work and I've just had no time to do this at all. I took my ENTIRE Saturday to do this for you all, and now I need to catch up on work… :/ Wish me luck. I hope you all like this. And to all of you who don't review, I'd reeeeealy love it if you did! It would make my day 3 anyway R and R. **

Chapter 11

~Annabeth's P.O.V~

"_I'll be back soon, Wise Girl, I promise."_

_Annabeth watched Percy's smiling face, a smile leaking onto her own. His raven hair blew lightly in the wind and his eyes were warm, hand holding hers. He watched her happily, the two standing on the roof of the revolution building, the evening growing darker and darker. They were alone at last, worry not hitting either of them. An odd peace fell over Annabeth's body and she leaned into Percy, his body solid and warm. She couldn't be happier. The breeze brushed over her skin, the warmth gentile and smooth. _

"_How long are you going to be gone Percy?" She questioned, his smell of the sea filling her nose. She stayed close to him, his fingers moving through the back of her hair, and his breath trickled over her neck. _

_He sighed, shaking his head._

"_Not too sure Annie, but I know I'll be back. Just don't give up on me alright?"_

_The chuckle left her throat, the blonde pulling back and grey mixing with sea-green. _

"_I would never give up on you."_

_The smile grew a tad on his face, his lips grazing her forehead. His hands went around her waist and the warmth buzzed in Annabeth's chest, her own arms hanging calmly around his neck._

"_Good… now come find me."_

_His fingers slipped from her waist and left her, his footsteps falling back. Confusion crossed Annabeth's face as she watched Percy, his body growing farther and farther away from her. He was reaching the edge. _

"_Percy?" She called out, reaching a hand to him, her feet stuck. Percy's eyes locked with hers, feet continuing to move. _

_Annabeth struggled and jerked her body, it stuck to the roof's ground like melted rubber to concrete. She started to panic. The sun dipped lower and lower in the sky as Percy continued to walk. He was right on the edge. _

"_Time's up Annabeth."_

_Luke's voice moved from Percy's lips as the boy took a step back, Annabeth's heart ceasing it's beating. A scream ripped from Annabeth's throat, Percy's foot falling with his body from the brick ground. _

_He fell._

BRIIIIING!

Annabeth shot awake, beads of sweat gathered at the top of her forehead. Her heartbeat slammed into the vein on her neck and swarmed her thoughts, her hands gripping the sheets tightly. It was a dream… only a dream. The words rang out in her ears as they clawed at her heart, her breath shallow and tight. Dream… only a dream.

BRIIIIING!

The loud noise came from her left, her head snapping in its direction. Her little cell phone jumped and shook on her nightstand, someone calling her. Her clock read two in the morning, the call most likely being important. There was no reason someone would call her that early in the morning unless it was urgent.

Her hand fumbled with the phone, the bright light causing her to become slightly blind, and she hit the small green answer button, blinking the spots from her eyes.

"Hello?" her voice was groggy and tired, the sleep and alarm still hitting her.

"Well good morning sunshine, don't you sound lovely."

Annabeth's entire body stiffened, one or two blonde curls falling into her face, and her eyes widened, all sleepiness wiped from her brain. Her heart continued its quick pace, blood draining from Annabeth's tan features.

"How dare you call me." She spat, hand gripping around her phone.

Luke's laugh slithered through the phone and into her ear, the noise running up her spine. Her nerves gritted together in a tight manor, body rigid and about to explode. What gave him the right to call her? How dare he? He was nothing but a traitor and a liar. Luke would never deserve the right to call her. Not anytime soon.

"That's no way to address your friend now is it?" Luke mocked, voice cocky and tight.

"You're not my friend."

"Oh but I may be very soon."

His words stopped any movement from Annabeth, her brain stopping in its tracks. What did he mean by that? What did he do with Percy?

"What did you do?"

"Don't you mean what _will_ I do? Because, my dear Annie, I've only begun." Luke's voice carried a smirk, Annabeth's insides freezing and boiling at the same time.

Luke was twisted, and Annabeth knew that.

While he was still on their side, they had once run into some complications with Ronos's men. That was Ronos's first attempt on moving his troops. He wanted to start his military take over earlier in the game, but Luke wouldn't let that happen. He had spoken with Annabeth and Thalia about attacking and retaliating, but neither of the girls agreed with his plan. He wanted to send groups of troops to Ronos's base and wipe them out, not letting any of them go. He wanted a red revenge and he wanted at that moment, the fire blazing inside of him. Annabeth and Thalia grew worried about him, the plan setting them on edge.

The only problem was, he ignored them and went with it anyway. He rallied the troops and sent them out, the blood thirsty Rebels eager to gain some ground. Hundreds were killed. The building was burned and the families with them taken as well. It was a full out massacre that left Annabeth with a numb feeling in her stomach. Luke saw it as a great opportunity to show Ronos their power, but the girls saw it different. It was a test of morality, and Luke failed it.

When the troops came back, Luke with them as their valiant leader, there was a clash of the leaders. Annabeth and Thalia ganged up against the boy and questioned him, his loyalty questioned as well. They weren't destined to kill and prove power by blood. They were a revolution to stop pain and to stop unfairness. Luke's ideas… they were barbaric.

Annabeth never truly trusted him after that, and she defiantly lost full trust in him after he betrayed them. Luke's mind had always had a dark center, ever since childhood. The revolution let him set it out, but that didn't make it any less scary. Annabeth knew he'd keep his threat if he made one, and she wasn't going to give him the chance to do that.

"What do you want Luke?" Annabeth wondered, her voice hiding the shaky and uneasy feeling she had inside. She was on thin ice, and she was wearing bricks on her feet.

"I have a proposition for ya Annie."

"Annabeth, and what could you possibly want from us?" Annabeth's voice was flat and neutral, her body finally moving.

She pushed the small red button on her nightstand, the little light signally an alarm. It reached out to the two people she needed at the moment, her need for them spiking as she spoke to Luke.

Thalia and Nico.

"Wh… What's the proposition?" She questioned, eyes trained on the door parallel to her bed.

At that moment, the two Goths ran into the room, gun drawn and sword ready. They were still in their pajamas so the sight was slightly amusing, but Annabeth appreciated their rush none the less.

Thalia had come in first, eyes moving all around and muscles tense. Her pajama pants were a black and purple plaid, her feet bare, and her shirt a simple white t-shirt that hung off of her body. Annabeth knew it was Nico's shirt, the two sleeping together not a shock to _anyone_ in the Revolution, and the girl's dark hair was thrown up into a sleepy ponytail.

Nico wore no shirt and his own black pajama pants, the silk cloth covering his pale skin. His hair was bed ridden and messy, skin pale and sight frantic. His breath, along with Thalia's, was slightly heavy, and the anxiety was written on his face. Annabeth never rang her own alarm. She was always able to take care of herself, so the fact she actually needed their help and called them there, well the two didn't waste any time.

Thalia stiffened and lowered her sword, eyes locked on Annabeth. The looks passed between the girls clarified her suspicion, and Annabeth saw the light click on in her brain. She knew who Annabeth was on the phone with, and even why. The Goth touched her boyfriend's shoulder and gave him a link into the silent message, the boy's body growing confused then stiff, his obsidian eyes shifting to Annabeth. The two moved closer to the girl with the phone, Annabeth's brain moving back to the conversation as Luke's voice filled her thoughts once again.

"Here's what I'll do, just for you." Luke started, tease lacing every word, "Since I have your little boyfriend, I'll cut you a deal. Since my mole doesn't know the exact address of the London base, you're going to tell me. You'll tell me everything I ask for, and I'll let Percy go with… well with only some damage."

"And if I don't tell you?" Annabeth dare ask, she heart jumping to her throat as the panic settled into her brain. The pain rocked her heart at the thought of losing Percy, but she wanted to know what he'd do if she didn't listen to him.

The chuckle was low and solid, it dancing over Annabeth's spine.

"You wouldn't want to do that. Your boy toy just may suffer the consequences. You know I'm a jealous man, and just because I brought him to our place doesn't mean I'll go an easier on him. You have an hour to decide if you'll agree to my terms. Give Thalia my love would you? I miss you both terribly."

The sarcasm stabbed her heart and slapped her in the face, the beep of the hung up receiver the last thing she heard. He was playing with her, but he had made a mistake. There was only one place that was theirs, and Annabeth knew exactly where he was keeping Percy.

Her grey eyes shifted from the bed sheets to Thalia, the girls staring straight at one another. The phone slipped from Annabeth's ear as she looked at the girl, eye determined and focused. She couldn't go and get him herself… but was confident that Thalia could.

"What's going on Annie?" Thalia asked, body curious and focused on their blond leader, Nico ready right beside her.

"He's at our spot, the warehouse at the docks. Please… go." Annabeth's eyes twirled and laced with Thalia's, the emotions raw and pleading, the girl needing no other words to be convinced.

Thalia nodded at the simple words, a smirk spreading on her face.

"I'd be happy to."

~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Percy's P.O.V~

Percy had woken up an hour or two after his awful beating, his eyes heavy and body weak. He was moved from a chair to a pillar on the floor, the entire warehouse empty except for a few things.

A room with a small light was off in the corner of the building, Luke's office being the only real place in the warehouse. There was a side door jutting out from the brick walls, Percy guessing it being a bathroom judging by the twin guards' many trips to it, and a single table was perched in the middle of the large opening. The floor was a solid concrete, Percy's body cold against it. His hands were bound to the pillar which bent his back in uncomfortable manor, and he sat with his eyes to the floor, breaths even and shallow. The beatings had stopped for about an hour, Percy's body aching and groaning in pain, and he finally felt the last wounds clotting over. He hadn't seen Silena anywhere, the girl not coming to see him after her reveal of being a mole, but he didn't really care either.

He knew there had to be a reason for her double agent act; she wouldn't just give up on them that easily. She was a fighter and more loyal than anyone he'd ever met. Percy just wished he'd known what it was. What caused her to betray them? Why had she done it? Percy didn't hold a grudge against her, even if the sting of betrayal was still there. He was more curious than anything. What was the one thing that Silena held higher above their entire group? He knew she didn't do this on her own will, the yelling match between her and Luke a few hours ago showing her resistance, but she couldn't break free no matter how hard she tried.

"Hey you!"

Percy's head turned slowly, his dulling eyes focusing on the table.

The two guards sat at the table, hands gripping onto cards and sipping on some curious looking drinks. They were both very unattractive, the two unfortunately sharing an identical quality. They looked like they hadn't showered in a week and their smiles were ghastly, their eyes beady and focused on Percy.

"I think it's time to give you another beating," The first twin snarled, voice rough and gnarly. He dropped the cards on the table and stood, the other twin following suit as he giggled to himself. Knuckles cracked as their feet pounded on the floor, both heading towards Percy.

The panic didn't even rise in Percy, his resistance starting to crack. He didn't want to fight them anymore; it only caused him more pain. One twin was an idiot and the other ugly enough to hurt Percy's eyes, but that didn't mean they couldn't hit him any less hard.

The smack caused a double take button on Percy's brain to engage, blinking the only form of response he could give. His body tilted to the side, the force shifting the angle of Percy, and he sting wrapped around his whole face, the twins both laughing now.

"What's wrong, huh? Done fighting are we?" The first twin joked, the other laughing like a mad idiot next to his brother. Another hand slapped Percy back into stance, the shadowing fist causing a cough of blood to drip from Percy's lips. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Who's the strong one now?" The laughing brother cackled, hands on his stomach. Their teeth were showing brightly, the brightly actually the yellow glow of their crooked teeth. Their smiles were nasty and laced with food, and Percy bit back a groan just from looking at them.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the laughing brother stopped, and gasp cutting off the laughter.

Percy glanced up and saw the arrow from his chest, the black colored feathers sticking out from his chest. The small trickle of blood stained his beer stained shirt, the man's face stuck in pure shock, and Percy's eyes turned to see what had actually stopped all the 'fun' they were having.

"I would say I'm pretty strong."

Thalia stood at the entrance of the warehouse, a few others standing behind her, weapons ready. The bow shimmered in her grip, her face filled with anger and a fire that made Percy glad she was on his side. Her quiver was stock full and ready to fire, her eyes focused on the twin guards. The others started filling in the building, the noise and ruckus causing Luke's other minions flooding the space. Weapons were fired and people were facing each other in a hot battle. In simple words, hell broke loose.

Thalia shot another three arrows and the laughing twin hit the ground, blood pooling around his fat body. Nico ran out from behind the girl and grabbed the second twin's attention, blade twirling and the boy's body sizing up horribly to the giant like figure. The fight raddled on, Percy's vision fading. They found him… they finally found him. He had no idea how long he had been captured, but the relief of being found was staring to settle in. His body was giving up, more in a coma and resting manor than a dyeing manor. Someone else was there to take the pain, someone else would take the hurt. Percy was finally able to stop fighting and rest, relief flooding him in numbing waves.

His body started falling when someone caught him, his head hitting the shoulder of someone else.

"Oh no no no don't do this to me Seaweed Brain," Thalia grunted, holding him up against her weight, "Hold on for a bit longer Perce. Let's get you home." The girl's arms wrapped around his waist, the unconscious numbness falling over him in a warm manor.

"I-I…" The words were falling out of his mouth, his eye lids heavy and the world spinning around them.

They had stood up, Percy's feet dragging more than walking, and the noise buzzed all around him. Gun shots, the clang of swords, and the cries of pain filled the room like a heavy air, people moving all over and fighting for their lives. And this wasn't even a big battle.

Percy felt his weight become even, another person grabbing his limp side. Nico, forehead bleeding and face tired, held him up along with Thalia, the three of them heading to the door.

"Come on! Let's go!" Thalia barked, her words actually carrying over all the noise of the fight. Some movement stopped while other continued, Percy's brain not really grabbing it all.

His vision swam and his body was growing numb, hit head getting heavier and heavier. Thalia and Nico were pulling his body along, one or two wounds screaming at the strain before being silenced by the numb, and Percy sunk, going limp.

"We have to… and we… understand?" Thalia spoke to Nico, her words fading in and out of Percy's ears. Everything was growing dark but Percy didn't really mind. He was safe, and he was with people who he trusted again. Percy let the feeling slide over him and wash him away, thoughts of a nice warm bed and Annabeth caressing his mind, the pain finally going away

**A/N: Ok so there it is **** SORRY IF IT SUCKS! I seriously did try and this was a spring out of a rut. I was having writer's block for the longest time and I just broke it. Sorry, sorry, sorry. I love you all and I hope you ALL REVIEW and enjoyed it **** PLEASE TEL ME YOUR FAVORITE PARTS! :3 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hiya **** I know I'm kind of late, but don't patronize me. I tried. I do have a life ya know? I love you all! **** R and R! :D You all make me sooooooooo happy when you do! ENJOY! 3**

Chapter 12

~Percy's P.O.V~

Pain rocked from Percy's head and neck, the throb low and dull. His body was supported on a cloud, the light fabric dragging across his hyper active fingertips as he slowly began to wake up, beautiful unconsciousness fading away. All his nerves were on high alert, the adrenaline running in his waking body, and Percy took in his surroundings without even opening a single eye.

He smelt a sterile air, his guess being a hospital or medical area. The 'cloud' like bed was rectangular and in an upright position, it cradling his weak form. His skin was wrapped with light gauze in certain areas, his head heavy like a weight, and the dried blood still present on his fingers was rough to even the lightest touch. Percy felt weak, his body a burden to move and each cut screaming at him, the bruises moaning in response.

In simple words, Percy was in pain.

The bright florescent lights of the room peaked through his eye lids, the raven haired boy deciding to finally open his eyes, and the low groan ripped from Percy's throat was grungy and torn. Light hurt everything, his eyes especially. The sting almost formed a hiss in his throat, Percy feeling like a vampire going outside for the first time. He reclosed his eyes, about to bring his right hand up to cover his eyes, hoping the darkness would bring him some relief.

He would've have moved, the pain swimming in his brain, if he hadn't noticed the light weight that covered his hand. It was soft and warm, a light breathing noise off in the weight's direction, and Percy dared to open his eyes once more.

The smile that covered his face throbbed a tad, his eyes falling on a head of golden curls that was fast asleep on the side of his bed.

Annabeth was leaning against the thin mattress, breath heavy and mouth open the smallest bit, Percy slightly disappointed she didn't drool when she slept. He could've used that against her in a heartbeat. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her bangs covering her face the slightest bit, and her beautiful grey eyes were closed so peacefully. Her hand clutched protectively to Percy's, the other placed gently under her head, and Percy smiled bigger at the scene. He was so glad to be back.

He slipped his hand from her grasp, his brain trying extremely hard to silence his body's agonizing protests against movement, and he leaned towards his Wise Girl.

His lips brushed her forehead, the light touch waking the girl. Her eyes fluttered open, sleep still hanging tightly onto her face, and the blonde looked over the boy in pure confusion. Percy guessed sleep was temporarily blocking Annabeth's memory, and she'd snap out of it in three, two, one…

The grey orbs grew bigger, the girl's back shooting up straight as Percy slowly pulled away, his sea-green eyes filled with amusement and affection as he watched the girl, lying back on his comfortable bed. He put together that he was in a hospital like room, but judging how the back room was shaped like a kitchen, Percy had a feeling he was still in the apartment building.

"Percy!" She almost stuttered, shock and surprise lacing her features, "You're awake! Oh my gods, how are you feeling?"

Her words were quick and rushed, the sounds fuzzy to Percy's ears, but he just kind of stared at her. He didn't really feel the need to talk and he was taking her in, a lazy smile present on his battered lips.

"Gods you are one beautiful human being, you know that?" He asked her, completely disregarding her question. Instead, he was going to have some fun.

His comment completely threw her off guard, the girl's eyes blinking multiple times as flusteredness leaked from her. With her curls falling a little out of her ponytail and haloing her face, her grey eyes slowly sparkling to life and waking up, and even the light flush that grazed her cheeks from Percy's compliment made him feel better. Sure his body was throbbing, his skin was mainly red, black or purple, and he couldn't get the light ringing out of his inner ear, but nonetheless Annabeth was certainly much better company than Percy's last company.

"I-I…," Annabeth was a total loss for words, her head stopping and back tracking in confusion, "Wha… Wait you didn't answer my question. How are you feeling Seaweed Brain? Do you need anything? Medicine? More pillows?" The girl moved around like a worried mother, lightly touching his non injured skin as she absent mindedly looked for something to fix. Percy knew she was happy to have him back, but she was compensating for her guilt of letting him get hurt by tending to him. He found it cute.

She stood up, looking over at his arms and face, Percy's eyes never leaving her face.

"You know you look so adorable when you're worried." He teased, the smile light and playful on his face. Her moment stopped, the blush returning.

She blew a bang or two from her face, making eye contact with him.

"Stop ignoring my questions Percy Jackson." She tried to boss, hands falling onto her hips. She wore black skinny jeans and a simple orange t-shirt, the words on the shirt too faded for Percy's weak eyes to make out. He truly did love messing with her, and the smile lingered as he continued their eyes contact, grey swirling into sea-green.

He got an idea and while his eyes still remained on hers, he slipped a finger into her jean's belt loop, his finger pulling her towards him. The tug took her by surprise, a light gasp escaping her lips, and in a matter of seconds she was inches from Percy's face, smirk still present on his. Her knee was on the mattress right next to his leg, one hand holding most on her weight up pushing firmly on the back of the mattress next to Percy's arm and the other touching his shoulder lightly. Her breath was shallow and light, smelling like peppermint gum and some sort of vanilla. It flowed into Percy's nostrils and numbed his mind, the girl absolutely intoxicating. Percy was thanking the gods they were alone at that moment.

His lips pushed against hers, free hand stiffly moving up to cup the side of her face, and she melted into him, the sensation rocking them both into flawless harmony. Her hand lightly brushed up his skin, sending tingles up the side of his neck as she weaved them into his hair, and Percy smiled against her soft lips. He didn't care if he was splitting the cut on his lip and his nose was starting to ache from nuzzling hers; he was in so much bliss he could have been in Olympus himself. Percy was their moment as a great reunion, bruises and all.

They split, breath mingled and smiles on both face, and Percy opened his eyes slowly.

"I missed you Wise Girl." He confessed to Annabeth, his wrapped forehead pushing against her bare one.

She smiled, nodding in agreement.

"I missed you two Seaweed Brain," she hugged him softly, their bodies close and in total peace, "But Percy… one thing."

Percy pulled her back and looked at her, pure curiosity on his face.

"You taste like medicine."

The small pause in the air was followed by laughter, the two kissing again as they enjoyed one another, glad to be together again.

~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~

~Thalia's P.O.V~

She sat at the main conference table, fingers twitching and mind racing.

They had all planned it, their next move, and all she had to do was organize everyone and set the course of attack and do just about every other damn thing on the planet. They were going to attack K. Ronos's army before it attacked them, and Thalia was starting to feel the stress. They had only a few days to organize everything then fly out to Europe in order to stop the attack, and nothing was really ready. Annabeth was with Percy, Percy was practically half dead, gods know where everyone else who was important was, and Thalia was truly the only one who understood how to plan an attack. Being the best military person in an organization really did come with its flaws.

"You work too damn hard, you know that Ms. Grace?"

Thalia swiveled around in her chair, body leaning back in amusement as her eyes landed on the one person she wanted to see.

Nico stood in the door way, hands in his pockets as his obsidian eyes traced over her every curve and figure. He sported a black vest with a white undershirt, the sleeves loose and styling like an old bartender. A bump tie was tucked perfectly into the formal vest, small golden chain hanging from his pocket, and his black pinstripe pants went perfectly with his shiny midnight loafers. His hair was styled just to her liking, face as pale as ever, and Thalia smiled at the boy who was interrupting her work. He was a great interruption.

Nico sauntered in, leaving his slouched position against the door frame, and walked towards her, hands still comfortably in his pocket.

"Now what," he started, shoulders almost swaggering with his movement, playfulness lining his features, "are you doing in here, all by yourself? Why are you with me, in my room, wasting the night away?" He kissed her softly, leaning over as his body stayed formal, Thalia feeling his smile against her own.

"I have an attack to plan," She answered, hand sliding in his pocket and taking his pocket watch, her fingers, which were graced with solid black polish, playing with the golden treasure. It was his sister's, and Thalia was the only one aloud to touch it beside Nico. The batteries never seemed to run out and the time was always perfect, the intricate and elegant design of it never warring down or fading. The clock read twelve thirty, the weariness of working feeling heavy on Thalia as she slipped it back into Nico's pocket, her eyes grazing his.

The boy watched her, body straightening and analyzing her. She turned back to the table, the two starting a silent conversation without even uttering so much as a peep. She said she was tired of working but she needed to continue on, her eyes half closed and shoulders slumped the tiniest bit. He understood and almost pleaded her to come rest with him, his feet light on the carpet as he stepped towards her and his fingers touched her shoulder. She denied him politely, pale shoulder brushing his touch off, exhausted fingers picking up her pencil once more. He challenged her, saying he can convince her to come, his finger grazing her tight neck skin airily. The touch sent shivers down her spine, smirk grazing her face. She dared him, eyebrow rising as her electric blue eyes glanced towards him from the corner of her eye, corner of her mouth sliding upward. His fingers shifted, the moment of no contact throwing Thalia out of sync with the Goth boy.

His lips caressed her neck gingerly while her gasp broke the air, the quietest sound competing with the heavy silence anyone else would find awkward. He begged her to stop her hard work, the timid touch gaining more pressure as he continued, her own will breaking as she continued to hesitate his attempts, head tilting to the side. His rough fingers touched the free side of her neck, hold her close to him as he convinced her, his argument growing more and more persuasive. She was breaking. She asked him what would happen if she went with him, fingers running over his skull and through his midnight hair, both of their eyes closed as they spoke with flawless clarity. He told her he'd take care of her and she could finish the plans in the morning, lips butterflying up her neck, across her jaw, against her cheek, and finally to her lips. She complied, returning the force and slowly rising from her office like chair, knees weak yet compliant nonetheless. Thalia had to give it to Nico, he truly did have a way with words.

The two linked fingers and remained silent, the small click of the light echoing in the once occupied office room, darkness falling over the stillness. Their footsteps echoed across the floor, the rest of the apartment in a hushed lull, and they continued to the elevator, keeping their relaxed distance as Nico's thumb brushed over the back of Thalia's hand.

"They were asleep together in the hospital room." Nico piped in to Thalia, a smile stretching across the girl's face.

She didn't look at him as she spoke, both exiting the elevator as they headed to his room.

"Same position as we left her in?"

"Nope, she was next to him and he had his arms around her. He must have woken up."

"Who knew that a girl like her and a guy like him would end up together." Thalia smiled in disbelief, her head shaking a little. She loved the fact they were together, but she would never in a million years put them together.

Nico shrugged, opening the door for her, stopping right before entering.

"I don't know, some of the best relationships are the unexpected ones."

Thalia smiled at her boyfriend's comment, kissing him lightly before walking in, and the two settled down for the night, only the moon hanging above them showing any form of life.

~~~Break~~~~~~

~Luke's ~

"You have failed me boy." The voice was cold and harsh, slamming into Luke's confidence, making him shrink back.

Ronos paced around the boy, the blonde down on his knees in humble grievance. Jackson got away… and it was all his fault.

The beads of sweat dripped down the back of his neck, it challenging enough to keep his breathing even, and Luke tried not to let his fingers tremble too badly as he stayed in Ronos's presence. His leader was not happy, and when Ronos wasn't happy, no one was. Luke was in charge of keeping Percy captured until they found out the exact location, yet he had gotten away. Luke was so ashamed and scared of what Ronos would do, he was practically waiting for Ronos to finish him off right then and there.

The soft clunk of Ronos's dress shoes stopped in front of Luke, the boy's eyes frantically running over the ground for some answer. Something, anything, just some words to appease Ronos and maybe get out of this whole thing scotch free.

Not a single word came to mind.

The walking stick tapped the end of his chin, fear racking Luke's body as he looked up, and the loud thwack echoed around the warehouse after Luke's eyes met a steaming gold.

Luke's hand retreated to the wound, the welt developing under his fingers as he bit back tears, a trickle of blood flowing over his tongue from biting his cheek too hard. He had to hold his tongue… or he'd be done for.

Though to others working for Ronos looked like a dream job, it came with a steep price. If you made one slip up, one mistake, you'd be done for good. Ronos treated all those who worked for him like garbage, the worst of all Luke, and no one saw his true side. A side that was almost demonic in a manor. Ronos would get his way, or you would die while he made his way to it. Luke decided to join Ronos for the simple reason he would be on the winning side, but that tertiary came with a price. Ronos had never trusted him and treated him as if he were the most pathetic human alive, any of Luke's screw ups ten times worse than those of Ronos's other followers. If Luke had known it'd be like this… he would have happily died against the monstrous man. But he was in now… and there's no going back once you've stepped to the other side. He made his bed, now he had to lie in it.

The steps grew closer to Luke, the boy's icy blue eyes still on the floor as Ronos leaned close, voice punctual and sharp.

"You remember how I gave you that scar in the first place… don't make me do it again. Do not fail me again." Ronos turned and grew farther from the cowering Luke, voice carrying back, "You know what to do next. If you fail, you might as well not even come back."

The doors opened and slammed with a haunting echo, Luke's body not moving. Their meetings were always quick in short, Ronos doing all of the talking while Luke held his words. Meetings usually ended in a hit or two, so the smack across the face with the stick was only a slight surprise to Luke.

He breathed quickly as he begged his heart beat to slow, his body trembling, being disappointed and disgusted with itself. It took him a moment, the world still wet and stinging from the wood's contact with his flesh, his brain ceasing its painful rattling in his skull. He was use to being hit, Ronos wasn't exactly the hugging type.

Luke felt nothing as he left the main part of the warehouse, shaky on his feet and feeble with his steps. His body trudged to his office, sitting hard into the chair as he looked over his work, brain and body so tired of this fight. He didn't want to take over the world, hell he didn't even want to mess with anyone in the world. He just didn't want to die. His life, to him, was important, even if it meant sacrificing what he loved.

Or… so he thought.

His eye traveled to the small picture frame on his desk, the tears falling from his eyes in the privacy of his office. Thalia and Annabeth were smiling and goofing off in the picture, pointing at Luke who was the one taking the picture behind the camera. He could see his reflection of his scar against the picture's glare, the harsh reminder of his choice hurting his soul, and he let his heart fall in shame, eyes cast down.

The scar was for him, a symbol of his betrayal. The mark given to him from Ronos. The man marked him to make sure Luke never forgot his choice, the pain of the decision hurting more than anything Ronos could do to him.

"I'm so sorry I let you down." He whispered to the picture, eyes brushing over what once was.

The blonde felt his heart break another night, the weight of his world breaking his shoulders. It was only a matter of time till he broke completely, but till then, he had a job to do.

A job that was going to decide if he was going to see his face in the mirror the next day or not.

**A/N: And there you go **** Hope you like dit! I decided to do two different P. this time, just to shake things up. Tell me what you think! I ADORE every single review and I love you all to death. You make me complete **** 3. Anyway, I'll try to update ASAP, but I have a shiz ton of homework. Love you all! Review please! AND ALSO! If you have QUESTIONS you would like to ask me AND/OR the characters, LET ME KNOW! I CAN PUT THE CHARACTER QUESTIONS IN THE NEXT A/N IN NEXT CHAPTER! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm back babies! :D Did you miss me? I hope so. I have three simply things for you today.**

**1.I'm so sorry it's been so long, I feel awful and guilty and like a awful person at the same time. Please have mercy and forgive me T_T I love you all!**

**2.I hope you enjoy this, please R and R**

**3. I WILL NOT PUT THE HOH SPOLIER IN MY STORY. Like I said, I'm not fond of putting the Romans in my story, so any plot twists or ideas in the Heroes of Olympus stories(I won't say want it is, don't worry) will NOT go in here. I can't do that to one of my first favorite ship couples 3**

**Disclaimer: I haven't done this in forever, but here. I own none of this but the story line. I want to own it, and I want to steal it from Uncle Rick, but I won't.**

**R AND R! 3 **

Chapter 13

~Nico's P.O.V~

It was a peaceful morning, fog rolling over the small town they were residing in, and Nico took a deep breath of fresh air as his eyes fell over the scenery. Grey skies that smelt like morning rain and curls of fog falling over the long grass of the field nearby. A small forest was perched along the edge of the meadow, sunlight not even bothering peaking through the blanket of clouds holding the sky. Nico enjoyed overcast days. They weren't moody or bleak, but more mellowed and relaxing, the boy remembering how nice it could be sometime. He gripped onto a mug of breakfast tea, his figure looking over the scene while standing on the small balcony leading from his room, and he sighed, not even the beauteous morning calming his raging thoughts.

They had moved, setting everything in place, and they were currently residing in Nico's vacation home located along the far outskirts of London. It was a calm and serine setting, but the tension of everything still plagued the air. They were going to defend this base at all costs and even attack Ronos if that's what it took. None of them wanted this to happen; they wanted to take things slow. No one wants to attack anyone, the Revolution was suppose to stop violence and hate, not turn to it. Nico knew Annabeth and Thalia hate rushing and doing a drastic plan, but it's all they could do. With the two attacks, Percy getting kidnapped, and nothing getting better… what other choice did they have other than to rush in and stop the man? Thalia had stayed up day after day making their attack plan till it finally came together, it a last resort since it focused around attacking, but a fantastic plan none the less. The group shipped out to England, the majority of the Revolution staying in the base it's self, around ten minutes from Nico's house, and the six heads stayed at Nico's home: Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Thalia, Beckendorf, and Silena.

Nico didn't understand why, but after Percy recovered and they moved out to London, Percy and Silena had been acting strange near one another. He wouldn't talk to her more than a few words and would completely avoid eye contact, the girl doing the same to him. They treated each other like a deadly virus and it truly puzzled Nico. He wanted to ask one of them the reason why, but he left it alone. If the weirdness continued, he'd bring it up, but until then he'd let them work it out. Something must have happened between the two that was freaking them both out, and Nico just hoped they'd resolve it soon, the mission too important for either of them to mess it up.

A light breeze kicked up from the tall grass and fluttered over the house, it pushing through Nico's new short hair as he leaned against the railing, the air brushing over his skin. He had woken up moments before, leaving the room simply in his pajama pants, and his pale, shirtless chest was catching the gentle feel of the morning with the rest of him. Yes, he had cut his hair. No, he hadn't gone to a barber and cut it.

He let Thalia cut.

At first, the Goth was so terrified of his girlfriend cutting his hair that he almost trembled, the first few pieces of hair falling to the floor almost causing him to faint in worry, but after she continued to cut and no injury came to him, he relaxed and began enjoying it. Her fingers running over his scalp as she inspected the length and the quick snip of the scissors relaxed him, Nico extremely impressed with how well she had done in the end. He had wanted it cut for the mission, short hair much easier to fight with than long. Barbers cost money and Nico was too anxious to sit around and wait for them to do a half-ass job, so when Thalia offered, he took it. He was sure glad he did, and just feeling the wind through the short raven locks put him at peace. He loved London.

"I see letting her cut your hair was a good thing."

Nico turned slowly and greeted Annabeth with a small smile, the boy happy to see his old friend. The two hadn't talked much with all of the chaos going on. They tried time and time again to talk, Nico seriously enjoying any conversation he had with Annabeth, but the fates just wouldn't allow it. He was busy when she was free, she was busy when he was free, and that constant cycle followed the two for the past month or so.

Annabeth wore her own pajamas, deep grey silk pants and a light grey tank top, and the tired blonde joined Nico against the railing, her fingers gently taking the tea from Nico's hands. She sipped it, her eyes watching over the fields as he had done earlier, and she let out a long sigh, the Goth mimicking her position. He was use to Annabeth drinking his tea and eating his food, it was a thing between them. They both agreed that the other's food tasted much better than their own.

"She cut my hair once, almost buzzed all the hair off the side of my head," Annabeth commented, sipping more of the tea.

"She likes me better than you." Nico teased, bumping shoulders with her.

"I doubt that," the blonde teased, the two laughing.

A heavy silence of unhappiness settled over them, and Nico glanced at Annabeth.

"This will all be over soon Annie," he promised, her body tensing a bit at the mention of the Revolution. One could easily forget what they were doing when they stayed in such a beautiful place as the Di Angelo mansion.

"How can you promise me that Nic?" She questioned, glancing over at him.

His eyes glaze over a bit, glancing out over the field.

He couldn't if was going to be honest. He had no idea how this was all going to turn out and it completely terrified him. Not knowing how things were going to turn out was one of Nico's biggest fears… even when he was little. He always had a good idea of how things would turn out, but whenever he didn't know… bad things happened.

The first time her worried about not knowing what was going to happen was when his mother died when he was little. There was an earth quake that shook their whole house and there was just enough time for Maria to push her two kids out before it collapsed on her. Hades wasn't home. His mom told him everything was going to be ok… and he had believed her. It was the first loss Nico experienced, but the only comfort he got was Bianca. So when she got in her car accident when she was transferring supplies for the Revolution, Nico was alone for the longest time, struggling to get by. Hades was absolutely no help to the boy at all, and Nico holds that bitterness towards his father every moment he sees him.

Yes, Thalia did come along and making everything go after a while, but Nico still feared not know how things were going to turn out. That pending fear nagged at the back of his mind as he looked over the fog, Annabeth breathing silently next to him. Could he promise that it was going to turn out OK? No… he couldn't. But he could promise he would try his hardest to make it all end soon.

Annabeth's arm slid into Nico's, the girl's head leaning against his shoulder, and she sighed, speaking quietly.

"You grew up so quickly Nico." She commented, a bitter smile moving onto your face, "Bianca would be proud of who you've become."

The words stung a bit while they comforted Nico's heart, a small layer of tears brimming his eyes as he blinked them off, the pain still there. He had to be strong, Bianca would want him strong.

The boy's head leaned against the top of hers, the two friends watching the beautiful morning roll along, and a small voice inside of Nico told him that in the end… everything was going to be OK.

He could feel it.

~~~~~Break~~~~~~~

~Percy's P.O.V~

Percy had been wondering around Nico's house for about three hours and he still hadn't managed to get back to where he started. He wasn't sure if he was just getting lost or was walking in circles, but Percy could absolutely find no way back to his room. He wanted to know if Annabeth was awake yet. She had been asleep when he woke up, his brain running like a caffeine pumped hamster on its exercise wheel telling him wake up, and he wanted to be around her again. She relaxed him most of the time, and that's what he needed the most at the moment. Some peace… quiet… and a blonde who's wicked smart and smells fantastic.

"You're lost, aren't you?"

The voice cause Percy's feet to stop completely, his back straightening to an almost military level.

He had avoided her like death, interactions between Silena and Percy being short and choppy, both extremely awkward around each other. He had gone days without talking to her then only small conversations, that being the best they've done. He was worried about confronting her, he was worried about what he'd say. He didn't want the others to know Silena was why he was kidnapped or why all those rebels had died at the bases. He felt like he had a secret he needed to protect and he would, even if it hurt him. But that didn't mean he wasn't upset. He had been stripped from those he loved, beaten to almost death and traumatized. How was he just suppose to forgive her for betraying him like that? Why should he? In all honesty, he should tell Thalia what happened and let her shish kabob Silena, ending it right there. It would making things so much easier… but Percy couldn't do it. He knew there was a reason for the betrayal, and he wanted to know why.

"Before you get upset," she intervened, voice a bit closer behind Percy, "Can you just talk with me and let me explain what happened." She paused, voice growing a bit shaky," Please? Just come with me."

He could say no.

"Sure."

He could turn away.

Percy followed her into the nearest bedroom, a guest room no doubt, and stood at the window, waiting for her to explain.

The room was a warm red color, the black carpets giving the room an old vampire movie feel to it. The furniture held a soft layer of dust, it being un occupied for a long time. The old, dark mahogany Victorian styled furniture was placed perfectly in the room. The curtains were dark and heavy. The sunlight struggle to enter the room, the warm beams almost scared to enter the Di Angelo house, and jugging by Hade's attitude and how Nico got when he was upset, Percy didn't blame the sun.

Silena sat on the bed, almost defeated, and it tore Percy's heart a bit to see her that way. She had the same outfit on she did when they first met, but all confidence was gone from the girl. She looked almost broken, defeated, lost. Percy burned to know why this happened, but he wouldn't break his resolve to let her know that.

"It all started one day when I was delivering supplies across the city," she started, words so quiet and aimed at the floor that Percy had to lean towards her figure sitting on the bed in order to hear her.

"I was stopped by Luke's men and he stepped out, getting near to me. I tried to hold my ground, really controlling the conversation in the beginning, but everything changed when he told me he had eyes on Charlie. He… he said if I didn't help him, he'd kill Charlie in the most painful and horrid ways he could think of, and knowing his past involvement with the group, I knew he wasn't bluffing. Charlie… he's my rock Percy. Just like your Annabeth's and she's yours."

Percy turned to look at the girl, confusion evident on his face, but a small smile stretched on Silena's face.

"Oh don't try to cover it up. You both loved each other from the start. You may not have seen it, but I could." Silena smiled, words reassuring as she sniffled, tears threatening to ruin her makeup.

Percy turned fully, facing her and taking a seat across from her in an old desk chair, dust particles freely dancing in the sunlight while he watched her. His body still held moments of pain… moments of remembrance… but that wouldn't stop him from giving her a second chance.

"Go on."

Silena took a deep breath before continuing, eyes leaving Percy's, "I couldn't let him hurt Charlie, so I started off doing small things, like breaking Annie's computer or lying and saying someone took the plans I had. But that wasn't enough for Luke. He forced me to do more. He…. He made me find the locations of the bases and then made me watch on a screen from his office all the horrors I inflicted because I helped him. He made me watch the others die.

"When he took you I said I wanted out and I didn't care what happened, but he wouldn't let that happen. He said he was going to keep me around for as long as he liked, and I completely believed him until I saw Thalia and the troops break in.

"I took the distraction as a way out, getting out and leaving that place for good. Luke doesn't know where I am nor will he ever find me. But I just can't live with what I've done… all the death and pain I cause…"

The tears were silently flowing down her cheeks and Percy felt he want to cry himself, the broken girl not having a say or choice in any of this. He knew if Annabeth's life was on the line… he would do the exact same thing she did.

The pad of Percy's thumb traced across her cheek, the crying girl glancing up at him.

"If it's any consolation," Percy insisted, a small smile leaking onto his face, "I forgive you."

It took a moment for Silena to full comprehend what he was saying, but when she did, she hugged him tight and cried in relief, Percy hugging her back as they sat in the chair. Her grip was tight around his neck, the tension of the moments before in the past.

"I'm so sorry Percy, I never wanted to hurt you. If Annabeth ever finds out what happened she'll kill me."

A soft chuckle came from Percy as they pulled apart, his figure standing to full height next to Silena's.

"How about we just let this one slide?" Percy suggested, heading towards the door.

"Sounds good." Silena agreed, smile on her face as they left the room.

The patch had been fixed, well almost, and Percy felt more at peace than he had for weeks. Things were starting to look up for the group; they were so close to finally putting an end to all of the crazy madness. Maybe after that Percy can actually be happy with Annabeth and not worry about his father. It's not like the man cared about Percy, the fact he hadn't even known the raven haired boy was gone proving that, and Percy wondered if Annabeth would go for a small house outside of the city, maybe even on a lake.

"Hey Silena?"

"Yeah Percy?"

"How do we get back to the front room?"

~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~

~Annabeth's P.O.V~

Annabeth stood at the entrance of the London base, her bullet proof, Greek styled armor hanging on her figure perfectly, and she twirled her dagger in her hand. She loved her dagger, it being a present from her mother when she was little, and Annabeth never planned on losing it. It was her fighting partner from since when she was young. It was the perfect fit, perfect balance, and knew her every move already. What more could you ask for?

The base was located towards the center of London, it looking like an old building from the outside in order to stop others from going in, but inside it was absolutely lush. Rooms for hundreds, a wreck room, kitchen, underground pool, and so many other things that Annabeth knew she'd live in the London base if she didn't love New York so much. It was the way to live, but at the moment, it was the way to wage war.

They transformed the main rooms into empty and open spaces, the space needed for the battle that was coming. Everyone was sprawled out over the space, preparing themselves. Annabeth knew Luke and Ronos had numbers, and she was going to be ready. Everyone was equipped with a gun and sword of hand-to-hand combat weapon of their choice. They would need both in case they got close to the front lines, both sides of the war knowing how to fight. Annabeth knew her troops were ready and set to go, but the burning worry in her gut caused her to second guess everything. She knew she would lose people in the fight, but that didn't mean she wanted to. Every death was a loss and a tragedy, and Annabeth wished the whole Revolution hadn't come to this. She didn't want violence. She didn't want suffering. She didn't want to fight. She just wanted peace. After so many years of basically fighting her own life, she was done pushing on.

"We'll win, and I can promise you that."

Annabeth smiled as her co leader joined her up on the make shift podium, Thalia's armor mimicking Annabeth's but its color a deep black instead of shimmering gold. The older girl held an air of confidence on her face that Annabeth would pay for, and Thalia's blue eyes flooded Annabeth with a sense of relief.

"Annie I-"

"Annabeth" the blonde corrected with a challenging smirk.

"Annie," Thalia restarted, ignoring the interruption, "I know you're worried, I can see it on your face. I know you well enough. But you have to have faith in our cause and in everyone here. We'll stop that mad man and finally put an end to all of this. You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Annabeth didn't even hesitate with a reply, grey eyes scanning the groups of troops scattered here and there, getting ready.

"Then stop worrying and help me deliver this battle speech."

The smirk lingered on Annabeth's face as they stepped up in front of the troops, Thalia banging her bow on the ground with loud thuds, and all eyes went to them.

Adrenaline pumped into Annabeth's system, a small smirk grazing her lips, and her words rung out over the entire base.

"We have fought for many years against these monsters, preserving the peace and saving lives. This tyranny ends HERE!" a loud cheer went up as she continued, blood surging through her soul, making her more ready than she's been in a long time.

"WE will be victorious. WE will win. WE will go home and tell our future children from generation to generation that WE were the ones who saved the world."

Thalia cut in, standing tall next to Annabeth, "Blood will be spilt, but every drop that lands on the ground due to the oppression of this madness will not be blood wasted. We shall mourn no more! WE WILL BEAT THEM!" The uproar could move a mountain, every troop yelling out in a battle cry and banging metal on metal, voices louder than fans at a football stadium.

The girl's exchanged a glance, their arms clasping in a warrior's grasp to signify the unity of them all and the power they possess, and the moment they let go, the doors to the entrance blew open in a gust of yells and gun shots.

~~~~~~Break~~~~~~

~Annabeth's P.O.V~

It could have easily been an hour, maybe even two, but Annabeth couldn't care less. The flair of power and fight in her was pulling her along, making her hack and swing through Ronos's Hench men like a mad women, each going down after a few moments.

Luke had charged the place, his men flooding the building like a tidal wave, and the battle began with no introduction or warning. Swords swung, bullets fired, one or two cries of pain rang out in the thick air, and a heavy smell of violence was plaguing the air of the base. Annabeth wasn't even sure how many people she had left, but it wasn't like she was losing. They were neck and neck, the two armies fighting forcefully and at the same level. Annabeth had seen Clarisse charge their front line with her best fighters earlier, their cries the loudest at that moment, but since then the blonde hadn't seen the warrior. As a matter of fact, the only person she had seen most of all was Percy, the two using each other as back up against the Ronos men. She hadn't even seen Luke yet.

They stood in a circle of the men, their sweaty backs flat against one another's, and Annabeth's eyes glanced over their situation they were in. She was bleeding from her shoulder, her armor crooked and a bit burnt after a guy went around playing with fire before someone took care of him. Her knees were threatening to give out like jelly, her arms so tired they wanted to fall off like an overused Barbie doll. Her eyes stung, blood from a head wound dripping into her vision, and her knuckles were bleeding as she gripped her sword, the fight not close to leaving her yet.

Percy was in a similar shape, his body growing tired though he wouldn't stop fighting. He had been shot with an arrow in the back of the arm a while ago, his adrenaline making him oblivious to the broken shaft sticking out from his arm, and his arms were badly cut. His sword glimmered in his hand as he charged another guy, a cut on his leg bleeding worse of all. He was just as tired as she was, but nonetheless, they stood back to back, ready to take on the world.

Annabeth shot forward, blade clashing and swinging. Some men fought back, some men didn't bother, and she helped Percy at least clear the small circle that was surrounding them. Her heart beat rang in her ears, her arms trembled with fatigue. Sweat and blood stung her vision while she and Percy leant on each other, the stress wearing down on them, the moment of peace being a blessing. How much longer could this go on? Her fingers shook and her legs stung, the pain swarming and rocking her veins, the power moving in her stopping the feeling before it truly stopped her movements.

"Can you keep going?" Percy asked, arm around her shoulder, holding her as much as she was holding him.

She nodded, confidence leaking from her form, feet taking a few steps before she stood up right, the power claiming the weakness.

"Yes, I think I can ke-"

During a battle, Annabeth expects to hear many things. Battle cries, swords fighting, people giving orders, and almost any noise under the sun.

But the absolute last thing she expected to hear was the loud, piercing cry of pure agony rattle over the troops, the sound coming from the podium.

Annabeth's head snapped to the stand high above her fighting ground on the main floor and her knees almost gave out, utter shock rippling through her body. She had seen blood, people dying, violence all around, almost hopeless situations. She had seen someone even burning alive.

Yet nothing could prepare her for the sight of her almost sister standing hunched over, a blade passing through her gut as blood drips slowly onto the floor, and her former best friend wielding the blade's end.

**A/N: Like I don't even want to know how much you hate me right now **** But I love you all and I do these kinds of things to you! So I need you to do three things.**

**1. Forgive me for being so late and slow on the update**

** me your favorite part from this chapter, and I mean it… I really want to know!**

**3. Please Please Please PLEASEEEEEEEE review. I worked so hard on this and took up all of my free time instead of hanging with my friends to do this update for you, and I just want some opinions and thoughts**

**Thank you and I love you all! 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here's 14 **** Hope you all enjoy! Please read and review. I love getting reviews and I love all of my loyal readers and reviewers. You all make my life worth it and make my the happiest and most grateful writer alive 3**

Chapter 14

~Poseidon's P.O.V~

"What are we doing here?"

"Poseidon you better have a good reason for interrupting my day."

"Interrupting your day?! I had-"

The bickering of Poseidon's co-workers, all almost like brothers, was grinding on his nerves so roughly he believed he was going to break the conference table in half. He never really enjoyed meetings with the boys; they were always loud and obnoxious while they accused each other of screwing up. It was just a head ache waiting to happen. The only communication between them that didn't end in arguments were emails, the conversations short and emotionless, but Poseidon knew this matter couldn't be discussed any other way besides face to face.

The matter of their children.

All the heads were surrounding the conference table, Poseidon's eyes running over each one cautiously. Zeus Olympiad wore a deep purple suit, his grey and black hair slick back in a formal, but not greasy manor. His face was old looking; power buzzing out of his figure while a deep scowl crossed his features. His blue eyes criticized which ever one of the others he was arguing with, hand with his solid gold lightning ring clenched tightly in aggravation.

Next to Zeus was Hades Di Angelo, the quiet man looking unamused with all of the bickering. He recently got his shoulder length hair cut shot, the professional crop and paired trim of his goatee adding an air of respect to his look, and his dark eyes scanned everyone as well. His perfectly pressed suit looked like a void into pure darkness, the crimson button down under it the only color he possessed. A small skull was clipped to the shirt, gleaming ruby eyes just as intimidating as his master's.

Hermes sat across from Zeus, his fingers tapping in pure nervous energy. He was constantly moving, the meeting only starting a few minutes prior to Poseidon's observing already throwing off his schedule. His salt and pepper hair was almost devilish from all of his morning deliveries, the elf like man's delivering suit already wrinkled and abused. He was the most impatient of the group, yet somehow one of the most understanding. Poseidon never really connected with the hyperactive man, the two only having brief discussions over shipping, but the sea-green eyed man always regretted never getting close to him.

The final one at the table was Frederick Chase. The accountant wore a pair of slacks and dress shirt, his blonde hair styled into the perfect position. His eyes were a warm brown color, the coldness of his personality damping the warmth the slightest bit. He posed a rectangular pair of glasses, the logical man showing his age the longer they sat there. None of them wanted to be there, but Poseidon was determined to break through to them. He had to.

The conference was like any normal conference room, but much more lush. The walls had a soft beige color with a deep maroon carpet, the table a polished mahogany with an intricate design carved into the top under the protective glass. The lights were a soft, warm color, and they filled the place with a soothing light. But even that couldn't clear the obvious tension leaking off the five men in the room. It was almost electric, all of them a time bomb waiting to go off. They were each perched in a leather office chair, the meeting chairs extremely nice, and even the large presentation TV against the far wall glinted with an air of value.

Poseidon stood from his seat at the head of the table and, after a moment of hearing them fighting and his head pound in unhappiness, slammed his hands down onto the protective glass. The bang rang throughout the room, everyone's voices silencing as the aggressive action shook the solid table.

He now had everyone's attention.

"I have a question for you gentleman," he started, standing up straight as he looked from face to face, "Do any of you currently know where your children are?"

A groan rippled around the room, Zeus the first to reply.

"Poseidon, you didn't interrupt our lives for our children, did you?" his question was filled with so much distain, Poseidon almost jumped him right there. These men couldn't even take time out of their lives for their own _children_.

"Poseidon I-"

"Of course we kno-"

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE RIGHT NOW?!" The rage filled Poseidon with such a hot furry; he was unaware of how loud he was being. The silence that followed his words clouded the air, strangling each one of them.

The guilt suddenly took over them all, the silence only adding the fact that they indeed had no idea where their children were. These high and powerful business men all were glancing down at the table, thumbs practically twiddling as they waiting for someone… anyone to say they knew where their kids were.

"Zeus," Poseidon turned on the man, making full eye contact with him, "When was the last time you spoke, and I mean spoke, to Thalia?"

The stormy blue eyes were trying to think, still cast down, and his words were harsh but soft with guilt, "A day or two before Ronos's ball. I haven't talked to her since."

"Hades, how about Nico?"

The man pondered the question, a look of being slightly baffled at the fact he hadn't talk to his son in a long time and bitterness lining his face, and he merely shrugged, not verbally replying.

"Hermes?"

"I'm not sure."

"Frederick?"

"I spoke to them this morning," the blonde man tried, eyes cold towards Poseidon. But Poseidon could hold his ground; the colors clashing as sea-green color overcame the brown. Poseidon didn't want to know about his fake second family, he wanted to know about his first.

"I meant Annabeth."

The girl's name silenced the smart man, his eyes heavy and face slightly defeated, eyes traveling back to the table. Not a single one remembered when they last talked to their kid, but Poseidon couldn't be too hypocritical.

"I don't remember either," he admitted, eyes falling down for a brief second before traveling over his audience again, words straight forward and directed, "and that is a serious problem."

Poseidon loved his job, and he knew that all of the other men in the room did as well. But when did they start putting their job over their kids? When they were born? When they were just children? How long had they seriously neglected their own children? After Sally died, Poseidon really didn't want to deal with his kids, both being so much like her. It hurt him so much to see memories of his only love in his sons, blocking them out the best way to stop the pain. But what had he blocked out with the memories? What was even going on in his sons' lives?

At the moment, he didn't even know where his oldest son was. He hadn't heard him come home for a few days and when he went to check on him, well the shock of seeing an empty bedroom nearly floored Poseidon. What was he doing? Would Sally really be happy with him for how he's treated their children? He called the meeting with the boys because he knew they were in as deep as he was, the company their breath and blood. It was almost apart of them physically, all of them in so deep he wasn't sure if they could stop.

He had an idea that Zeus, Hades and Hermes had the same reason to ignore their children as well, Frederick's being after his divorce and he got a new family. But Poseidon was beginning to wonder if there was really a plausible excuse to why they had been ignoring their children. Their wives would never want that… no one should want that.

"We currently don't know where any of our kids are," Poseidon inquired, voice even as he turned, heading towards the door, "but… I know someone who does."

Every head in the room snapped up from its guilt state, all eyes running to the door in a desperate hope. Poseidon opened the door slowly, nodding the person in. They strolled in, confidence in their features and face.

Frederick shot to his feet, longing mixed with bitterness crossing his features, no words leaving his mouth. Hermes and Hades looked plan confused while Zeus stared, he being the only one to talk of the four at the table.

"Sister?"

Dressed in a sleek yet formal deep grey dress, her grey eyes fixing on each of the men. Her hair was back in a sleek braid, her features barely showing any sign of age though she was nearly as old as them. She held a stack of open letters in her hands, a thick rubber band wrapping around them all to keep them organized. Small owl earrings dangled from her ears as she walked in, face harsh and judgmental towards everyone in the room.

She dropped the letters onto the table and took Poseidon's chair, shaking her head slightly.

"You all really screwed up this time."

Every man watched as she sat at the head of the table, pulling out the first letter.

Athena Olympiad had joined their meeting.

~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~

~Thalia's P.O.V~

Everything was hot, like lava hot. The searing pain was beginning to spread all over her body, the heat licking every nerves as she contained another scream of agony, the base of her throat burning from it after she let out the first. She felt the cold metal in her gut, the odd sensation radiating across her spine and fingertips, but the numbness was soon falling over the stings of pain produced by the weapon. Tears blurred her vision, everything around her growing slightly blurry. She could feel the blood leaving her body, it pooling around her feet and into her shoes, but at that moment she didn't really care. She just cared about the blonde boy standing in front of her, shock and horror crossing his own features.

She had loved him once, the two practically inseparable. They trained together, hung out together, and were a family together with Annabeth. They were practically the same person. They grew up together through the hardships of their fathers' company and they had similar pain, the two never drifting apart. When he betrayed them, when she saw the new scar he was given, she new at the moment he was no longer the same boy she fell in love with.

It tore her almost completely apart.

He left them and she almost didn't go on, want to give up the whole dream of purging the world of K. Ronos. But she couldn't do it to Annabeth and especially not to Nico, he being her rock after Luke left. He had been through so much just for this Revolution, she couldn't just call it quits because one person left them. Even if it was her original right hand man…

The two had been fighting only moments before the incident, hand to hand their specialty. Luke was never better than Thalia at sword fighting, which was a verified fact she proved multiple times. She was a strategist, fighter, weapons expert and scout while he was a crowd gatherer and influencer. He'd bring them in and she'd train them. Annabeth was their spokes person and hope, the girl never giving up no matter what. So the fact Luke was actually challenging Thalia to a sword fight gave the girl a humorous kind of bittersweet feel.

She fought him, she quickly disarming him. His sword went flying, the boy left defenseless, her blade at his throat. Then she did the biggest mistake of her life.

She didn't run the blade through his neck.

While the hate of his betraying them burned in her, the old memories and times they spent together bombarded her head while she contemplated stabbing him. She couldn't bring herself to it; she couldn't allow herself to do it. He wasn't worth the heart ache. She was so weak when it came to him.

She had turned away, about to go join the others, when she was violently turned around and the blade pierced her stomach. A total act of impulse. She wouldn't have cried out if she hadn't been surprised. Thalia _never_ showed pain. But the combination of the physical pain as well as the emotional betrayal was too much for her 'tough-girl' act to handle.

He backed away from her, both of her pale, trembling hands gripping the hilt in her gut. His eyes were wide in shock, his head shaking as she sunk to a knee, the fight draining out of her with the blood.

"Thalia I… I didn't… I couldn't…" he tried to say, his own features rimmed with paleness. Thalia didn't understand why he was like this; wasn't he suppose to work against her?

Her eyes sight blurred, ears ringing in a low, whining manor. The ground shook slightly, her head whipping back and forth as it tried to stay awake. Things began moving in slow motion, her eyes catching a scene before her the moment before she hit the ground, body convulsing in pain.

Luke moved away from her, head still shaking in disbelief of what he just did. Her blood was on the side of his hand, the red and white trembling fingers going to his side. His attention was suddenly pulled. Nico was there, flanked by Annie and Percy, all three attacking with a rigid violence she hadn't seen before. Thalia guessed they saw her get stabbed. No sound was in her ears anymore, the ringing taking over, and she laid back, her senses flowing in and out of consciousness. She smelt the iron of her own blood. She heard the ring and clash of swords over the ring of her own brain. She saw the ceiling spin and twirl in a violent, roller coaster like manor. She tasted a dry, powdery feel on her tongue, saliva not coming to her aid. She could feel the warm pool under her as it trickled from her, the knife still awkwardly sticking from her torso. She felt her eyes getting heavier. She felt her heart beat slow down. She felt her body growing cold.

She felt the hard and sharp smack across her face, the jolt waking her back up from her almost transparent state. Her eyes shot open, a dark head of hair coming into view as the figure's mouth moved, none of the words really comprehending for a moment. Their hands were on the side of her face and her shoulder, the urgency leaking through their fingertips. They wanted her to stay with them.

"Thalia Grace you _will_ not die on me!" Nico's words finally registered in her brain, his figure no longer fuzzy as she worked hard to focus on him. Tears of worry lined his eyes, his breathing and heart beat frantic, "Do you fucking hear me? You will not die!"

If Thalia could reply she would tell him not to worry, those pointless words trapped in her body. She just watched him, his frantic expression trying to come up with an answer. Some kind of answer, any sort of answer.

His eyes lit up as he saw something. He looked down at her, than back at the thing, his eyes connecting with hers once more. His lips pressed against hers quickly, his words fuzzy again as he tried to reassure her.

Thalia felt him pick her up, Nico's arms trembling and shaking with fatigue, and he started walking away from her pool of blood. His feet were quick, the moment a bit rough, but Thalia fought the black out for as long as she could, praying for the first time in her life that she would be able to see her father again.

~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~

~Annabeth's P.O.V~

Annabeth refused to believe it… it was just too hard. He stabbed her. He just stabber her. No hesitation, no second thought, nothing. This wasn't happening… he wasn't that gone was he?

When Annabeth, Percy and Nico arrived at the scene, Luke looked as pale as a ghost, ready to pass out himself. The sight confused Annabeth, the boy hold regret in his feature as they watched their friend slowly die, but the confusion wasn't enough to stop Annabeth from wanting to skin him alive.

The three attacked him straight on, the fury leaking from all three in a massive ball of power. Luke was stumbling and weaponless, only dodging their blocks while somehow managing not to get hit. He was running down the podium, Percy chasing him. Nico was about to charge, but Annabeth stopped him, pulling him back from Luke's direction.

"What the hell?" he questioned, anger and hurt lining his words, eyes running over the blonde.

"Go help Thalia, save her." Annabeth commanded eyes cold but panic running through her veins. Nico was her only hope. Percy wouldn't know what to do, Annabeth would just panic and sob, and no one else was around to help. He was the only one that could save her.

He had to go.

Nico's eyes watched Annabeth's facial features, the pleas and desperation so clear she could feel it move from her form to his, and he nodded once, eyes shifting back towards Luke.

The Goth boy looked absolutely exhausted. His short hair was dropping onto his forehead, blood matting the side of his face and hands. He was pale and almost limp, the fire starting to leave him. His black eyes held so many emotions that Annabeth couldn't count, pain the loudest screaming one from the orbs. Cuts lined his arms and legs, his face really the only thing spared from damage. His armor was cut and crooked, the image of him sad to see. He was fighting, but he looked like he didn't want to. The sight broke Annabeth's heart, the boy practically her younger brother. She would never let him fight if it didn't mean so much to him, but the look of him still strained her heart nonetheless.

"Kill the bastard for me." Nico said in an almost final tone, his body turning back towards their previous spot, feet pushing him forward.

She planned on it.

Annabeth turned back to the fight, Percy and Luke fighting at the bottom of the tall thing. Luke had grabbed a bloody and charred sword from one of his dead followers, it looking uncomfortable and unbalanced in his hands. Percy was kicking his ass, the raven haired boy not stopping for a moment, and the harder the hits got on Luke, the more the blonde stumbled. Percy was on a mission to kill, but Annabeth knew it wasn't his place.

It was hers.

She ran down the podium, the spot of the fight in a secluded area where no one else was. The noise of the battle seemed to be less and less, roars and cries of her soldiers ringing up into the air and floating in the ceiling. The two boys looked unaware of the fact the Revolution was winning the fight. They were in their own little world. A world Annabeth was about to jump into.

She slowed a bit, walking up to Percy. He pulled his arm back to strike a blow, the cut being the final blow, but Annabeth's soft touch on his shoulder stopped the swing. She met his eyes, both having a silent conversation in a matter of seconds. The rage died from Percy's eyes. The fight burned on low and he submitted to her, backing up as Annabeth approached the defeated boy, her dagger in her hand.

She squatted to his level, his body broken and weaponless. His eyes read pain and he bled from multiple wounds, her eyes drawn to the large scar across his cheek. The true sign of betrayal, the sign she's always know. The sign of Luke.

"Why did you do it?" She asked quietly, the steel still present in the harsh question, his eyes shooting downward.

"Ronos said if I didn't stab her he'd kill me and I –"

Annabeth's hand shot out and grabbed his chin, forcing his chin up so he had to look at her.

"Why did you do it?" She asked again, the light bulb coming on in the boy's head

She wasn't talking about stabbing Thalia. She wasn't talking about leading an army into their base. She was talking about him betraying them in the first place. He left them, abandoned them, misguided them. And he never gave them a single explanation.

Not once.

She was hurt, broken even. He tore her apart. Destroyed her. She was so hurt when he left them she couldn't talk to anyone about it for months. She was gone. The only thing that brought her back was the fact she had a Revolution on her shoulders, a group of people who wanted her to go on. No, _needed _her to go on. The pain of the betrayal still stung at the late hours of night, when she thought hard about the past, and every memory she had with him came back. She'd cry herself to sleep the first few months after his treachery. The tears were salty and hurt her soul, the pain slowly numbing itself until she didn't cry any more.

But just because something's numb… doesn't mean it's fixed.

Luke looked deep into her eyes, Percy standing on his toes behind the two incase Luke tried something, and Luke saw all of the emotions Annabeth kept bottle up inside. Everything flooded from her, silent tears running down her face and her jagged breath rocking her chest. Her hands loosened their grip on her blade, the emotions spilling from the internally tortured boy as well, tears leaving them both.

"I had no choice," he almost whispered, heart straining with every word, "I got in it to just see what it was like on the winning side… but when I tried to leave and come back to you, he said he'd kill me and I would never see you again. I'd rather being on the opposite team and see you than not see you."

"But you never saw us Luke," Annabeth interjected, words breaking, "You were gone, so gone we knew you'd never come back. You let us down… we lost faith in you." Her voice broke at the end on the sentence, her knees falling to the ground in front of him, her hand still holding the dagger.

That was the solid truth about the whole thing. No matter how hard Luke tried, he let them down. Their rock and guide abandoned them in their time of need… and nothing could change that.

Luke's eyes glazed over, his head nodding a bit.

"I know… and I'm so sorry. I should never have wanted a taste of victory. It's the biggest mistake of my life. I… I'm just so sorry I could never make you happy again. And I hope that one day, you can forgive me." His words left his lips with an air of finality, Annabeth feeling a rise of panic in her chest as he talked like that. Why did he sound like that?

The dagger was suddenly ripped from her fingers and plunged into the heart of Luke, his own hands gripping it tight. A gasp of breath left the both of them, a sigh of relief leaving him after and a shriek of agony from her. No! He couldn't die! He may have betrayed them and gone off in the wrong path, but he was still her old best friend. He… he couldn't die.

Eyelids fluttered closed over a pair of dimming icy blue eyes, his last breath leaving his lungs. His head went limp, body following soon.

Annabeth couldn't take it. Her ears pounded and her body shook with sobs, throat growing raw as she screamed in a heart breaking pain. Percy ran to her and grabbed her, arms encircling her body. He pulled her away from the scene, her screams getting worse as they left the still body of Luke, and the last thing Annabeth remembered before she passed out from emotion and physical exhaustion was the look on her old friend's face as he finally gained the long peace he deserved.

**A/N: I will not lie to you, this made me cry. I hated writing this, but this was destiny from the very beginning. R.I.P Luke 3, we'll miss you. Please review and tell me what you think. I love hearing all of your feedback and I hope this was ok. If the chapter was crap I understand, but I hope for the sake of you awesome readers, it full filled your wants.**


End file.
